


寒穹尽晓

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: M/M, OOC, 乱CP, 互攻, 慎入, 非常雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 92,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 08年的刘备中心雷文，真的是雷文，不要因为一时好奇点进去被雷。我标的CP只是主要CP，其他的实在没法标了。这里面每个人和每个人都有一腿，蜘蛛网一般错综复杂的CP关系。人物非常OOC，各种黑，各种不像人样。文风蛋疼之至。我发出来就是因为我觉得我好歹也为刘备大大写过10w字的东西，虽然很雷也要做个纪念。大约也是个考古物件了。
Relationships: 孙权/刘备, 曹操/刘备, 曹操/孙权, 诸葛亮/刘备
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. 一、危垣

许多年后病卧白帝凝眸生命尽头之时，刘备很自然地想起了那一年身在许都时的某个下午，和着青梅淡香的蕴蕴暖酒，以及暖香中那个萧然而笑的人。尽管已然模糊了面容。

接下来就是温婉江南，流转天地的微雨潇潇，濛濛烟色里水乡轻彩氤氲。闪过，隐隐一抹影残。

然而他已没有时间细细咀嚼曾经，只道生已穷年，尚阅不尽静默年华里的毫发毕现。

又遑论天下？

微叹。夜雾已散。

夜雾将散。

忙忙如丧家之犬，惶惶如落网之鱼，说的就是他现今之状。

因为一点小事和吕布闹僵，对方一时盛怒倾兵而出。发兵相拒？他想都没想过，区区小沛一孤城，强守无异于自寻死路。

撤吧，还算是保存实力。借着夜色偶然回望一眼再熟悉不过的城头。绣着“刘”字的大旗正在呼啸的风里折倒，落入城下滚滚烟尘。

连叹息的时间都没有，眼见乱簇如雨，敌军的火把在黑夜里蜿蜒，流火如血。

他凄然瞥了一眼为了保护自己扑倒归尘的裨将，纵马混入夜色。

呼喊哀鸣，里面夹杂着灵魂飞散的声音。他听得到。因为见惯了死亡。

河岸。几点残星，如手下所剩无几的残兵败将，寥落到可笑。

河水静静地漫过整个视野，他才发现，那层水雾来自自己的眼。

这样的时候，存不下半点坚强。

他转回头看着满脸疲惫的将士们，没有谁的脸上、盔甲上不是沾满了血污。有人在悲泣，尽管努力压抑着声音，然而哀痛，无论如何也瞒不住他的锐眼。

毫无征兆地，他撩衣跪倒在众人面前。

我刘备，多谢众将士拼死相救。但如今我势单力孤，已入穷途，不想一再连累诸位。愿大家莫再管我，各各散去，自寻出路去吧！

众人愕然，他不再言语，跪如雕像一般。背后，河水汩汩流过。

主公！众军齐齐跪倒，轰然震地。

他的心也为之一震。

主公休出此言。孙乾站起来走到近前，强行拉起刘备。我们尚有生机，不可不试。

我知道，只是……

大丈夫当能屈能伸。既能屈居吕布之下，他人之所，未尝不是安身之处。

他真的知道。这些道理哪有一样不懂？

只是，十余年来，一再零落漂泊，寄人篱下。绝望，愈发地频频扰心。

良久，仰望苍穹。朝阳喷薄，断裂厚重的雾霭现出华光。

而我，何时走出失败的层层迷障？有些倦了，真的倦了。

这话却不能出口，面对斗志不减的将士，他连说放弃的权利都没有。

慢慢扭头过来，眼里勉强燃起火焰。

传令全军，整队北进，投奔……曹操。

那个时候，他只恨自己没有一个稳固的地盘，才会迫于无奈自入虎口。想不到多年之后，拥有大半个荆州之后，他还是不得自主，任人摆布。

领荆州牧。亏孙权大量，借自己数座城池。感激归感激，可是听到孙权要求自己入吴一会的时候，心还是咯噔一下。

本欲不去，想来想去总是觉得不妥。再加上诸葛亮好劝歹劝一个晚上，什么忍辱负重顾全大局暂承风险前途无量……耳朵听得磨出茧子，再想想可不就这点道理，终究还是赴约更划得来。

只要他能活着回来。

站在船尾望着渐远的荆州淡漠在浓浓江雾里，刘备的心一寸一寸冷下去。再踱至船头看看一直不敢正视的吴地，更觉心惊。

分明静美江南，怎得在他眼里，如噬骨吞魂的渊薮。

但有一点立足之资，我刘备也不会如此忍气吞声！不由仰天长叹。

周围侍众听得此言，只是默默。于是他自己也注意到，这话，说过太多太多次。那个“但有”，连自己都不敢盼了。

天下啊天下。天下之大，竟难有我容身之处，更莫说驾驭。有道“玩弄天下于股掌之中”——何人出此妄言？明明，明明就是反的。

一夜辗转，到达柴桑时，遮不住的满面倦容统统画在脸上。再想到即将见到孙权，心里一时七上八下，根本顾不得什么困倦。

奇怪我怎么会这么紧张。他暗自抚着心口。对方和自己相比，不过是个乳臭未干的小娃儿罢了，何至于慌乱如此？

到底还是底气不足吧，他苦笑。出了驿馆大门，下意识地向北望望——不是荆州，而是更遥远的北方，黄河轰轰烈烈踏过的土地上，和天子之威同样屹立的都城。

错了。凝视着长江水，他摇摇头。与其说是天子，不如说是那个人。倾尽天下的威望，只属于那一个人。

蛰伏许久的怀念，蠢蠢欲动。是在后悔么？当初，选择离开……


	2. 二、残隐

用一句话来形容当时的感受：一条困于旱热的龙，万不得以时暂且存身井底。  
其实不过一时自我解嘲。那时候他算什么龙？充其量一只快要干透了的青蛙，欣喜若狂地跳入一口深不可测的井，也顾不得以后出不出的来。  
能活着就不错了。看到曹操军队的阵势，他有种被慑服的挫败感。  
曹操为示爱才——他当时这么琢磨来着——亲自出来迎接。不愧是挟天子以令诸侯的枭雄，那个气势排场不是一般人比得了的。  
这是我当时见过的曹孟德吗？在十八路诸侯起兵讨董的时候，沉默稳重的奋武将军，袁绍的得力助手。就是面前，这个威风八面的人吗？  
刘备暗暗赞叹许久。当初他就看曹操与众不同，还偷偷和两个弟兄说，这个人将来必成大事。  
作为公孙瓒手下一个小小县令，他如此评价不小心进了别人的耳朵，也只换来几声哂笑。不过倒是自从说过这话以后，曹操对他似乎多了几分兴趣，有事没事多看他几眼，还有一次竟主动和他交谈了大半天。  
就是那一次沟通，让他把自己所了解到的有关曹孟德的一切记了个一清二楚。这不，现在用得着了。  
他的脸上浮出一丝无奈的笑。  
再端详面前渐近的曹操，在心里为套近乎打打草稿，他却发现对方似乎不再是自己印象中的那个样子。  
变了，这个曹操，变得更加雄浑深邃，厚重稳健；浓眉朗目间，举手投足中，都透着一种霸气，叫做君临天下。  
这才是真正的君主之姿。  
他是天生的强者。我不是，永远，都不是。  
刘备尤其强烈地感受到绝望的酸楚，彻头彻尾。  
呵呵，未知使君前来，有失远迎，望企恕罪。礼仪性地笑着，曹操一拱手。  
忙忙还礼。备穷途来投，蒙明公不弃，感激不尽。说熟了的话，一气出口，顺理成章。  
一番客套，几句奉迎，就是这点话，翻过来调过去的用，也不嫌烦。  
谁叫自己投靠这个投靠那个，没完没了呢？  
晚上躺在暂时安排的住处，刘备迷迷糊糊睡去，头脑里却总是有些什么杂念翻翻滚滚，不得安生。  
这些年，自投身军旅而来，曾有过一日安生吗？  
一夜复一夜的，全部是梦魇，惯了，早就惯了。兴复汉室。像咒语一样念念，也不能让他好受到哪去。  
当然对现在的他来说，那都是后话。此时此刻，寻思寻思怎么立足才是紧要吧。  
还来不及嘲笑自己几句，就听得禀报，曹操来访。  
一大早的，他就来了？老天！  
赶快收拾收拾，诚惶诚恐地出门迎接。  
经过痛苦的叙旧，重温那些不堪回首的失败经历之后，曹操终于提到正事：攻打吕布。  
此言一出刘备即刻面露杀意。就是这个吕布，忘恩负义，夺了徐州驱他入小沛，现在连小沛都不让待，逼他陷此窘境。他现在一提这个名字就恨得牙根痒痒。  
不过一向喜怒不形于色的刘备还是勉力压了压怒气，低眉顺眼地应和着曹操说话。  
装，装的越窝囊越好。现在我刘备就是条丧家之犬无处可归，就是个窝囊废走投无路，没本事没主见，你说什么我都听着让做什么我去做就是了。  
至于我本来是什么，那和你无关。现在希望你轻视我，求之不得。  
很不遂意的，曹操却好像没有这么想，反倒看起来很高看刘备，向他询问了不少意见。临走时还亲热地拍拍他的肩膀，满脸堆笑。  
刘备打了个寒战。怎么就感觉，这家伙没怀好意呢？

再看见吕布，就是白门楼的事了。  
不久之前那个号称天下第一武将的吕奉先还仗戟耀武虎虎生威呢。那真叫一场鏖战：护城河的水已经辨不出颜色来，滚滚的浓烟不知道是从什么方向扑来的，灌入人的眼中口中；坍圮了一角的城头，守城士兵抱着起半块砖劈头盖脸砸向爬上来的敌人，一声声惨叫从城墙上跌落，凄厉得要划破人心。  
然而喊杀声很快就掩盖了其他的声音，接着就是马嘶连连，不辨方向的脚步震地而来，又擦身而去；怒风呼啸着战场的惨烈，尸横遍地，血流漂橹，也形容不了眼前的一切。  
只有疯狂，疯狂的进攻，疯狂的抵抗，疯狂的血，把破晓的苍穹都染成殷红。  
汗水涔涔，刘备骑在马上眼看着曹军踩着尸体攻上城墙，把一面“曹”字大旗舞得气吞山河。  
可是如果没记错，这里，曾经遭到过曹操的屠城是吧？  
刘备偷偷斜窥了身边的曹操一眼，看他兀自岿然，自得的笑容若隐若现。  
心忽然很疼，也很失落。这是差距吗？无数次面对这般惨壮，都可以坦然至此。  
他不行。屠城这种事情他连在脑子里过一下都不敢。曾经做过将近三十年的平民百姓，战火离乱中靠着一点微薄的手艺谋生；要不是自己平时好结交一些侠义之友，算是有点土势力，恐怕早就在黄巾之乱中做了刀下鬼。然而年轻时也曾行走天下，投军前也曾饱经战乱，眼看生民涂炭，自己身边亲爱的人一个个离去，心疼一次两次三次……最终也就麻木了，乃至于怀疑自己是不是变成一个冷血的人，或者自我炫耀有了阅历懂得坚强忍耐。  
这自矜不是没有道理，要不然他也做不到眼看着无数战士为他一个人的所谓大业万死不辞，却从不怜悯从不心痛。  
然而生民之疾苦，还是会不时侵扰到他。倒不是什么悲天悯人，仁义善良，只是自己经受过的苦难，看见他人罹获，不免物伤其类而已。  
结果，自己还是不如曹操。同样是乱世中成长起来的人，同样的苦难，更加年长一些的曹操也许体会得更加深刻。可是他，就不会唏嘘犹豫，从来都是用同样的神情，直面在战火中灼烧成烬的芸芸众生；和狼烟一样滚滚而逝的生命，用一个冷笑就可以扔在脑后，不闻不问。  
这就是差距吗？再问自己一次。惭色难平。  
只好把这一切归于他几岁年长于己。也许自己到了他这个年龄，就会有一副硬心肠了。那时候他从曹操那里得出的结论是，冷酷也是一种魄力。他自己没有的魄力——  
——宁我负人，毋人负我。  
正在胡思乱想之际，余光不经意对上曹操的眼，发现对方正在用一种神秘难测的眼神注视自己，刘备连忙岔开思路，仿佛担心被看穿。  
没法子，他就是觉得，曹操的眼睛有种魔力，能看透人的内心。  
此一战，虽损失较重，但大获全胜，擒得吕布，陈宫和一系列将领。  
俘虏纷纷请降。陈宫不肯屈膝，做得断头之鬼。何必呢，一旁的刘备惋惜地摇摇头。  
吕布倒是和刘备的想法不谋而合，一见到曹操二话不说就主动请降，一套话也说得有声有色，把曹操捧上了天。刘备一脸的厌恶和不屑。  
人就是卑鄙，而且还看不得别人卑鄙。刘备深深相信自己在卑鄙这方面做到了火候：我刘备投降，可以；但是你吕布，就别想活命！  
使君意下何如？难以捉摸的笑，低沉的声音。  
刘备看看可怜巴巴乞讨状凝视自己的吕布，又看看表情意味深长的曹操，满不在乎地乜眼去看天边的云，冷冷抛出一句话。  
君不见丁原、董卓之事乎？  
吕布被拖到法场的一路上都骂不绝口，把刘备整个骂遍了祖宗十八代外带一切亲戚朋友家乡故老……可刘备只是充耳不闻，一如既往地数着云彩，一朵一朵一朵。  
先下手为强啊，此言果然不虚。哪怕投降都要赶早。  
除去了吕布，也是除去了曹操的一个潜在助手，完美的一箭双雕。至于那句话，就是说给曹操听的；刘备再清楚不过，驾驭人才方面，什么丁原董卓，哪里如曹操英才，能制住吕布这头猛虎？  
不过得意也要在心里得意，千万别显在脸上才是。  
于是故作惋惜地叹气，可惜一员猛将啊！不能忠心如一，不得已才取他性命。要不然，明公得此人相助，岂不如虎添翼？  
那如此说来，玄德公你自己岂不危险？幽幽的回答很是惊心。  
明公玩笑，刘备惶然，备哪里及吕布勇猛善战？莫说没有二心，就算是有，就凭我才疏力薄，也成不了事的……  
呵呵，玄德公莫要谦虚了吧。曹操大笑几声，忽地又面沉似水。别以为我不懂，你执意杀了吕布，可不仅仅是为了报仇。  
惊惶，但是不能表现出来。  
您还是拿我开心。不为了报仇，我何必做如此忘恩负义的事情？  
忘恩负义……说的好啊，说的好。但吕布也是忘恩负义，你这叫以牙还牙嘛。不过……诡秘的笑容再次浮出，玄德，我杀吕布，可全都是为了你啊——而且丝毫没在乎，你打的是什么主意。语速渐渐放慢，好似试探，更似逗弄。  
那就多谢明公成全了。刘备不动声色地笑笑，似乎没露出半点破绽。不过他不是很肯定，自己下意识握紧缰绳这个细微的动作，有没有被曹操察觉。

一战大捷，庆功宴是免不了的。刘备自言不胜酒力，逃过几次敬酒，并最终从席上溜了出来。  
低调，一定要低调。他恨不得自己是透明的，被所有人都忽略掉才好。  
一路匆匆往回赶，以为回了驿馆就没事了。结果还没到门口，就被两个侍卫挡住去路。  
主公请您到府一叙。  
遵命。毕恭毕敬地跟着他们去到曹操府上，哪怕心里一百个不愿。  
见了曹操临时府邸的森严朱门，他有些心怯，脚步稍稍停顿了一下。  
看来玄德公是嫌在下招待不周咯？一抬头，正和曹操对视。  
就连这微微的迟疑，都被他捕捉到了？  
连忙低头作揖。不敢不敢。但不知明公深夜召备前来，有何贵干？  
哎，都说了只是随便聊聊而已，不必客套。请！  
跟着曹操穿过曲折的游廊，到达的却不是会客厅，而是卧房。  
这……刘备面露难色，心早已跳成一团。分明有种不祥的预感。  
何妨？曹操拉起刘备的手，领他入室。我们已多年知交——也不知什么时候相交过，反正就这么一说——玄德不必拘束啊。  
不是拘束，是害怕。不知什么时候额角已经渗出汗丝。  
却不能推却。只得顺从。  
曹操回身关了门，自己坐在榻上，招呼刘备坐到自己身边。  
刘备溜着塌边柱斜签坐下，刻意和曹操保持距离。怎奈对方一步蹭过来，手臂搭上肩头。  
玄德似乎对我有些反感呢……耳边有轻轻的吐气。  
明公这是哪里话。备粗鄙之人，唯仰观大人之威严，实不敢近亵。刘备的声音开始发抖。  
嘿嘿。曹操阴阴一笑。都这个时候了还打什么官腔？说话间搭在肩膀上的手已经滑入领口，向下探去。  
刘备下意识地按住那只不安分的手，这时候门的方向传来一阵响动。  
心倏地一沉。那是房门被从外栓住的声音，看来自己逃不掉了。  
就在这一惊之际，一个绳扣套住右手腕。猛地一拽，右手旋即被绑在榻边。  
他挣扎着站起来，可是左臂又被两只有力的手握牢，动弹不得。  
曹公……饶命……低声哀求着，身体还在做困兽之斗。  
怎奈对方的力道比自己大得多，无论如何也挣脱不开。  
瞧你这话说的，我好不容易弄你到手，怎忍伤你性命？用力一扯，他的身体被扯进曹操怀中，耳边话音阴冷透骨。我想要你可有很久了哦，玄德。  
说着腾出一只手来抓住衣带，三下五除二，就除去了刘备的上衣。然后顺理成章地向下一拉，他光洁白皙的身体，就全完全裸露在屋里明亮的灯光之下。  
他已经放弃反抗了，任凭曹操的手掐住脖子，强行扳过他的头。发带脱落，长发流泻而下。  
这分明就是早有预谋的。既然插翅难逃，莫不如逆来顺受，还能少受些折磨。  
曹操细细欣赏他的脸：没有胡须的面庞皓白如玉，眉眼俊秀，唇红齿白，发丝乌如玄墨——这个年近不惑的人，看起来却不过二旬有余。  
真是天生的尤物，呵呵……曹操冷笑低头，张口咬上粉白的柔肩，牙齿嵌入皮肉，留一圈鲜红的痕。  
恐惧伴随疼痛侵骨入髓，他半张着嘴，惊恐呻吟。  
曹操松了口，脖子上的手也放开了；然而还未待他歇口气，左臂又传来一阵撕裂般的痛，是曹操在背后押着他的肩狠狠一压，使他在痛楚的逼迫下，不得不弓下身。  
这样正好露出后面隐秘的入口。  
苍白的玉面上顷刻笼罩一层红晕。  
曹操的动作停顿片刻，可是刘备却不敢回头张望，心一横闭眼等待即将到来的悲惨。  
身后响起衣服摩擦的窸窸窣窣，他的心跟着声音一个劲的颤抖。  
我帮你报了仇，你也该表示一下回报吧。随着话音背后用力一推，他一个重心不稳跪在榻上。随即而来的，就是强行侵入体内胀裂的剧痛，无休无止。  
眼前登时一片漆黑，他不禁放声惨叫，头上汗水淋漓。窒息的痛楚愈发清晰，伴随着一波波狂暴的冲撞，贯穿身心，噬啮灵魂。  
就是这样曹操也不肯放过他，一只手顺着喉咙抚摸而上，两根手指探入口腔，玩弄他柔软的舌；另一只手紧紧掐住前端，毫无顾忌地用力，简直好像要把它生生捏断。  
刘备的叫声愈是撕心裂肺，曹操愈是兴致高昂，毫不怜惜地蹂躏着面前痛苦扭动的身躯。随着他的动作，身下人的长发抛起一弧弧妖冶的曲线，灯火在光滑的肌肤上跃动点点金灿。他快意的目光随着腰肢柔和的曲线下滑，落在交合处渗出的血色上，惨烈的鲜艳更激起烈火般的怒放。  
于是曹操纵声狂笑。很少有什么东西让他如此心满意足过。  
而此时的刘备，却连嘶喊的气力都用尽了，唯余喘息，以及喉咙深处滚动不出的痛吟。  
目光空茫，仿佛错乱了时空，在剧烈疼痛的侵袭下他一时忘记自己身处何地。一瞬间仿佛置身沙场，看到幻动的人影，接着就是无数的利刃割开皮肉直刺入骨，风摇曳漫天血色，声嘶力竭的悲啸仿佛从自己身体最深处传来，凄凄惨惨不忍卒听。  
然后他便失去了知觉。  
醒来时四下一片漆黑，他瞪大眼回回神，之前的惨痛凌辱顷刻涌回脑海。知道曹操就在身边酣然而眠，但凡能站起来，他绝对会冲过去找把刀将这个人碎尸万段。  
无奈身体像散了架一样，根本不受他的掌控。  
深深叹口气，把目光投向窗外。天边启明星已没。这个时刻，正是黎明前最黑暗的一段。


	3. 三、弛曳

过了这座桥，就是了。

吴宫，为江南晨雾所衬，巍然，而渺远。

环宫一带曲水，碧清碧清的惹人怜爱。两条鱼相并游过，褐色的背在绿水里格外鲜明。

而这一小景，却让忧心忡忡的刘备恍然想起他即将见到的人。

孙权，孙仲谋。

那一双澄澈如碧水的眼，两只炯然烁华的深褐色眼眸。他于赤壁初见孙权时，便铭心难忘。

没有原因，有些东西就是这样。似被一瞬间升腾的火焰，烧灼在生命里，于是亘古不淡。

面前的路上戒备森森，耸立道旁戟交剑竖，一双双犀利的眼，与这恬婉江南格格不入。

他却忽然平静了很多。都走到了这里，胡思乱想还有用吗？莫不如考虑一下见面之后，怎么说怎么做，能少给自己惹麻烦。

虽然麻烦不是他不惹，就会没有的。

刘皇叔。宫前阶下一人趋步上前，深深施礼。在下张昭，奉吴侯之命在此迎侯皇叔。

刘备还礼，脸上挂着礼貌的微笑，嘴上客套连连。

从现在开始，无论见到什么人，在什么场合下，都要加一万个小心。刘备在心里反复告诫自己，跟着张昭毕恭毕敬走入宫内。

大殿，气宇恢宏。端然而视，正与上面危坐的孙权目光相逢。

没错，就是在赤壁之时，他所看到的那个年轻人。当日决战在即，身为吴军领袖孙权亲自到达赤壁激励士气，而当时刘备正好在场和周瑜共计战后诸多事宜。

他就是那个时候见到孙权，东吴年轻的主人。

从那一刻起他才知道，原来有些深邃厚重，并不是，或者并不仅仅是靠时间的积累才得以存在。

他还记着那日的仰望。当时正值日落，浩渺江面上漂浮着破碎的夕阳，整条血色的江都成了站在高耸阅兵台上的孙权一个人的背景。江面上舰船密布排开，岸上的士兵肃然无声，全部是整齐划一的庄严肃穆。

唯他，猎猎而抖的战袍在江风里翻滚如沸；亮盔亮甲，被夕阳刷成重彩金红。燃烧到了极致，就应如此吧。

刘备有些感慨。他也曾在阅兵台上发号施令，却不知在他人眼里，自己可曾如此威仪凛然。

队伍里涌上冲天的呐喊，他感到一波波劲浪有力地砸在心上，自己也无端激动起来。此时孙权已经下了阅兵台，向他的方向走过来。

然而沸腾的喧哗遮盖了孙权的脚步，因此正沉浸在遐思里的刘备没有注意到有人靠近。直到肩膀被轻轻地拍了几下他才回过神来。

这位可是刘皇叔？一双水绿色的眼睛带着淡淡的笑意，那目光比声音更为迅速地渗入内心。

正是在下。久仰吴侯大名，今日相见，备万分荣幸。刘备躬身施礼，心里却有些纳闷，自己明明一身便装，仅有两个侍卫尚远远而立，为何从未曾谋面的孙权能看出自己的身份。

如今又见孙权，那双眼睛在他的心中忽地清晰凸现。明明距离遥远，却好像能够看得真真。

那一瞬，连最后一点担忧都烟消云散了。肩膀回忆起轻柔拍打的感觉，脑中浮现孩子般真纯的浅笑，虽然霸气虽然坚毅，可是不会冰冷。

感觉很舒服，好像煦风，银铃般地笑着擦过脸颊。

就在此时殿上端坐之人已经站起来，满面春风地迎上来。刘备礼数俱全，对方却撇撇嘴，一把扯过他的腕。

别讲这些无聊的礼节了。现在既然孙刘两家已经结盟，我们就是朋友。来来来，权已设下宴席，今晚不醉不归！

看着孙权爽朗的笑，刘备虽不敢放松警惕，却也少了几分紧张。既然对方态度随和，自己也要随之放开一些，才不会惹他不快。

刘备亦笑。既如此，备恭敬不如从命。

豪宴。果真一醉方休。

刘备甚至不知道怎么回的驿馆，只觉得心情特别愉快。席间豪饮，高谈阔论，颇为投机的交谈让他对孙权的印象愈发好起来。

主公，您今日宴间饮酒实在有些过火。现在我们可是身处险境，不能疏忽大意啊！为保护他而陪刘备同来的赵云皱着眉，语重心长。虽然孙权待您看来还算和善，但难说他暗地里有什么阴谋诡计，您实不该……主公？主公！

回答他的是刘备微微的鼾声。

赵云叹了口气，替他盖了被子，吹灯离房。

刘备实在需要放松一下。在他的记忆里，自己无时无刻不是紧绷着神经，警惕面对一切可能出现的情况。

即使这样，有些惨剧，不由人定。

无论之后的情况发生了怎样的变化，那夜来自曹操的凌虐，都是他心底最深的恐惧。

他恨自己。一种奇怪的怨愤。似乎觉得，曹操有无上的力量，所以他的为所欲为理所当然；而自己遭受的苦痛，是自己无能所致，都是活该。

既然怨不能改变一切，那就用这种方式刺激自己——狠狠地疼，疼到极致，才有反抗的疯狂。

而如今，他只好静卧，因为等待，因为无力。

那次之后，他足足在床上躺了三天才能勉强下地行走。这段时间里曹操送给他很多贵重的吃穿用品，又派了一批又一批的人来照顾他，无微不至。

他每次都做出感激不尽的姿态，然后心安理得地接受。

第六天头上，曹操忽然就来拜访；连招呼都没有打一个，直接推了门进来，一把抱住惊恐万状的刘备。

呃……曹……大人……刘备张口结舌，连称呼都乱了套。

哎，不必惊慌。曹操在他脸上吻了一下。这几天公务繁忙，实在脱不开身。今天有空所以来看看你。怎么样，身体恢复如何了？

多谢曹公挂心。刘备努力让自己恢复镇定。这几日亏您派人照料，如今已无大碍。备万分感激。他几乎是咬着牙说出这几句话。

是么？呵呵，那就好，那就好。

曹操的笑让刘备不寒而栗。他突然担心，说身体已经恢复，会不会引来下一次的惨痛遭遇。

而曹操似乎看出他的担忧。抱歉啊玄德。他轻抚刘备的脸颊。那天我有些醉了，可能有些冒犯，现在向你道歉。以后我保证绝不再那样蛮横。

以后……刘备简直要崩溃了，可是脸上还堆着笑。曹公哪里话，区区小事，千万不要放在心上。

哈哈，有意思！曹操大笑。都这个样子了你还能装得若无其事，真不愧是刘使君！

刘备有些绷不住了，尽管努力克制，脸色还是沉了下来。

果然，你恨我，想尽力摆脱我，是不是？抓住机会，猛发诘问。

不敢。

曹操步步紧逼。是不敢做，不是不敢想吧？

如今，天下除了曹公，还有谁敢想便敢做？刘备一挑眉。

曹操微怔，旋即再次大笑。问得好，问得好啊。刘备，我对你可是越来越有兴趣了哦。

说着他放开刘备，转身出门。

恕不远送。冷冰冰地一抱拳。

你收拾一下东西，明天我们就要返回许都了。曹操头也没回，扔下这么一句话，翩然而去。

许都……刘备盯着曹操离去的背影，嘴角微微抽动了一下。

再次漂泊，再次辗转。也许这就是争雄天下的代价吧，终年无可变更的流离失所。

然而事已至此，我更是必须和你争到底，无路可退。如今，你是唯一敢想敢做之人，权倾天下。待明日，我会让你知道，这世界上没有谁，不可替代。

刘备凝神窗外，一轮旭日正灼灼升起。

在进发许都的路上，他看到了黄河。

浩大的水在峡谷口劲吼，一往无前；或冲上崎岖的岸，顷刻碎满天际。水声强灌入耳，无可回避的裂地惊空。

曹操站在岸边指挥渡河，飞散的珍珠落在他的披风上绽开暗色花朵。

一艘大船停来，曹操向背后挥手，然后自己先上了船。刘备迟疑着，不知道要不要跟上。

来啊，玄德。曹操优雅地向他伸出手来。随我登船吧。

船在涌动的水面上下摇摆，刘备迈上跳板时正值风起，一个大浪掀得船身一阵剧烈晃动，差点把他晃下水去。失措间他只得伸手，抓住在风浪中依旧岿然的曹操。

上船的几步他走得战战兢兢，不知是怕船下暴怒的河水，还是畏着面前峨峨如山的男人。

河不宽，可是浪大船颠，不习惯乘船的刘备有些不自在，总摇摇晃晃站不稳。曹操站到他背后，展臂搂住他的腰。两人的身体紧贴在一起。

刘备没有想要闪避。这次他真切地感受到了安稳，一直紧绷的心无由地松弛下来。

你终于开始信任我了。曹操笑道。

刘备亦笑。信和不信还有差别吗？反正我除了任你摆布以外，别无他想。莫不如让自己试着接受。

你倒还算诚恳。告诉你，总有一天我会让你全心接受我。

是么？那备可就拭目以待了。说着他把头向后靠靠，闭眼享受这片刻安然。

过河不久，有车马队来迎。曹操邀刘备同车而行，稍加推辞后，刘备终于还是上了车。

风尘仆仆赶到许都，一路上看似无心的闲聊，其实句句入心。对方有些话，简直说到他骨子里去了。对此，惧也好敬也罢，面对窘迫无语的刘备，曹操独有的爽朗大笑，倒是些许宽慰。

在许都呆了一段时间，刘备才真正看清曹操的权势威望。他只说了一句自己是汉室宗亲，便在曹操的安排下稀里糊涂地成了皇叔，哪怕宗谱记载不明。朝堂上汉献帝的唯唯诺诺和曹操的颐指气使，让他想笑更想叹。

汉室沉落啊！而这倾颓皇室，恰恰是他逐鹿之资。

可他就是想不通，曹操有什么理由非要让皇帝认下他这个拐弯抹角的叔父。这不是给他自己制造麻烦么？

直到后来在秋狩中，曹操当着满朝文武的面肆无忌惮地和他勾肩搭背甚至调笑戏狎时，他才有所领悟。

这和曹操用天子弓箭射兔一样，要将刘氏皇朝的权威彻彻底底消磨殆尽。

曹家亲卫兵拿着身中天子龙箭的野兔在众人面前称颂曹操箭法时，刘备从众臣或是漠然或是谄媚或是强压怒火的眼神里，明白看见汉室天下每时每刻的分崩离析。

这些碎片，能凭我的手拼接起来么？

他开始嘲笑自己了。现在的他，也是刘氏尊严扫地的最好佐证。居然，还这么狂妄。

深夜，躺在酣眠的曹操身边，再次受尽玩弄的他几乎流下泪水。

不是不想，趁着那人熟睡下手杀他。但刘备心里清楚得很，一向多疑的曹操永远都有戒备，孤注一掷，毫无胜算。

然而仇恨之火熊熊，灼得他心焦气躁，无可入眠。

既然如此，不若试探一下。

他摆出媚态，似于半睡半醒中，有意无意地将手臂轻轻搭上曹操胸前。

曹操一个激灵瞪大眼睛，不知从何处抽出的匕首瞬间抵上刘备眉间。

然而刘备没有任何反应，口中喃喃似梦呓，臂更加收紧，整个人和曹操黏在一起。

借着月光，曹操看得身边人柔美睡姿楚楚动人，松了一口气的同时，空着的手还是贴上他的左胸。

心跳平稳如常。

曹操终于收了匕首，一翻身将刘备压在身下。

唔……刘备似乎颇为吃力地睁开眼，喉咙里发出粘连的轻吟。怎么了……

你好像在睡梦里都在渴求我。曹操眯起眼睛，乌黑的眸子里冷光乍现。所以，我得满足你不是？

刘备媚笑，顺从地张开腿。难怪刚才在梦里还见到曹公。既然如此，就多谢成全了。

活该！心里却在暗骂自己。吃一堑长一智，以后绝不可冒险。

两根手指慢慢扩张身体，这次的入侵温和了许多。刘备发现，曹操待自己比开始的时候怜惜有加。虽然偶尔粗蛮难免，但至少再没让他感到痛苦。

他简直想要感谢曹操了。这说明自己在他心目中，不仅仅是一个玩物而已。

而自己对那个人，又当如何呢？

飚入云端的一刻，他忽然被深深的怀疑攫住了心魂。

他嫉妒那个人，同时也深深敬佩。那人拥有着自己梦寐以求的全部。玩弄天下于股掌，谁言不可？曹操就做到极致。不过年长于己数个春秋，却得到自己可能一生都集不起的奢华充盈。浑然天赐，浑然天赐啊！甚至茫然，是不是该相信，所谓注定——而他，好像于深凹的困苦之沼中挣扎，偶然遥望天宇，被高高在上的炫目光环刺痛双眼。也许有些人真的只能仰望，至于其中寥寥数人，更是连匍匐敬视，都需要勇气。

不再恨或怨，他坚信对这样的人，自己没有资格去怨恨。超越的期冀遥不可及，只好羡慕，由羡到妒到心疼欲碎。可依旧不免珍惜，不免渴望。

他感受到了，清晰地，征服。

所以后来和董承他们在衣带血诏上签名落字的时候，刘备竟出乎意料地犹豫了很久很久。

皇叔怎么……

哦，抱歉。在下只是思索一下将来的计划。

看来皇叔早有准备。那么除贼之计，还多有仰赖了。

刘备苦笑着看看一脸期待的董承，无奈叹口气，提笔压腕。

左将军刘备刘玄德。

一行重墨晕开于素帛之上，黑浸白清晰如烙，一旦镌下，万载不更。

抬起头来，他似乎隐然可见曹操洞察的灼目，一道道疑虑如箭雨飞落，无可抵挡。

他几乎要惊叫出来。冷汗很快湿了手掌心。

没出息，这就怕了？心里一个声音咬牙切齿。你那晚试探他时的冷静哪去了？

他感到心脏的疯狂搏动。恐惧愈发明晰。

抑或不是恐惧。只觉心头有一张缓缓伸展的网，拖住他，要把他扯入无穷无尽的湮远之中。

无可言喻，不尽的刺骨惆怅。

他找个借口出了房间，想呼吸一下外面的空气，或许可以排解心头莫名的压抑。

然而天空的阴翳，郁郁沉沉，连阳光都拂不去刺不透。他甚至怀疑是不是那轮红日把自己都烧成了灰烬，漫漫洒落笼罩苍穹。

风飒枯木，阵阵来袭，不是寒冷，而是没有温度的漠漠混沌。

他猛然从睡梦中惊醒。宿醉，头痛欲裂。

环视一下吴地特有的烟水色装潢，他才一点点收集起纷乱的思绪。而昨晚之宴上的一切一旦完全忆起，又惊出一身冷汗。

从未这么后怕过，半生谨慎的刘备，怎么昨天就像丢了魂似的莽撞？

居然敢喝这么多酒，真是疯了。他甚至下意识地抬手摸摸头，确认一下自己的脑袋还在不在脖子上搁着。

幸亏孙权那么劝酒，背后没有藏什么诡诈之心。要不然，死一百次也不够。

可是为什么他劝，我就要喝呢？莫不是中了什么蛊吧？

掀开被子起身，腿脚还不怎么听使唤，一个趔趄差点摔倒。

看看天已大亮，不知今天有没有什么安排。隐约记得孙权昨天说要安排人领他逛逛柴桑城，当作散心，顺便熟悉一下吴地风土人情。

散什么心啊？压根没这个心情。他恨不得明天起程回去才好。这龙潭虎穴是呆着玩的么？

可是哪有来了就走的？哪次正式会见都得待上几天。干脆，没事就别出去乱跑，能躲则躲能避则避。

简单洗漱，刘备往椅子里一瘫，举着一壶茶半天半天地愣神。

突然有报事的推门进来，告诉他孙权请他议事。他听了差点把茶壶掉地下。

说真的他不怎么想见孙权，不是这个人让自己不舒服。恰恰相反，那个大男孩一般的吴侯，总是轻松自然让人放心，才更让满肚子警戒的刘备手足无措。

乘马车去往吴宫，他又看到绿水里嬉游的褐色小鱼了。

这小小生灵，呵呵，爱煞人也；不过不晓得它们有没有毒呢。闭目，心思开始信马由缰。


	4. 四、涅湮

其实孙权找他没什么了不得的事。昨天宴会上气氛真的很好，今天就差多了。两人一脸刻板正襟危坐地讨论天下大事，两家联盟共对曹操，如何运筹如何发展。一开始还颇像那么回事，到后来该说的都说完了，还是谁也没有散的意思，只好坐在那大眼瞪小眼。

说实在的，刘备打心眼里佩服这个年轻的吴侯。相貌出众气度不凡，见解远大独到，待人又诚恳，谈吐间带着年轻的朝气却不乏成熟老道。看看，又是个天生的英才。

刘备有种相形见绌的惭愧。自己比他年岁大得多，还是每天东跑西颠的，到头来还是亏了他帮助才勉强立足——这些年是不是都白活了啊？虽说人家继承的是父兄的遗业，但不管怎么说，守住这一切，乃至进一步开疆扩土，不是人人都办得到的。不信，看看刘表就知道了。

难怪曹操说，生子当如孙仲谋。英雄见英雄，无需时多，就能了解个八九不离十。当然剩那一点，就是相互间永不可解的秘密所在，就是每个人，独步天下的筹码。

今日相对而坐的两人，亦各各了然。

继续无话，只偶尔东拉西扯。渐渐，炉里的熏香尽了。

走，随我去逛逛吴都夜市。孙权忽然起身道。那里很繁华，也有不少有趣的特产。想必皇叔一定没有见过。

这……还是算了吧，吴侯整日辛劳，怎能烦劳作陪？刘备自是推辞。

别这么说，谁也不能整日忙于公事，总该有所消遣才是。要不然，今日我也想去逛了散心，不如一同前往。

天色已晚，恐怕在下该告辞了。

皇叔见外了不是？客随主便么。孙权孩子般任性，坚持要刘备前去。刘备无法，只得跟随前往。

两个人换了便装进入市集，后面同是便装的侍卫紧紧跟随，并和他们时刻保持一段距离。

夕阳已没，万家灯火星星点点，江水上浮动碎碎流光。仍有小船悠然驶过，船夫闲唱上几支小曲，有滋有味；市集上还真有不少人，擦肩的尽是吴侬软语，暖暖柔柔；商贩的吆喝此起彼伏，各种小玩意琳琅满目，引得行人不时驻足。

这里好热闹。刘备不禁感慨。我还以为，您这里和中原一样限商。

我们倒是有限商之策。只不过，当今乱世多有人背井离乡，流落至此。如果一直无田可耕，岂不是要饿死？倒不如随他们靠手艺吃饭。所以只要不出大格，都是睁一眼闭一眼。这世道，别逼人太甚了。

刘备用力点点头，这吴侯，倒近人情——想当年，自己不也是织席贩履才得以谋生么？就像这些人一样，一模一样。

思绪至此，正见一小贩挑着蓑笠走过。于是刘备一时错觉，恍若置身二十年前，自己虽勉强营生却了无忧烦的岁月。一杆竹席草履压在肩头沉甸甸摇晃晃，日出而作日落而息。忙碌一天望望四下袅娜炊烟，擦着汗匆匆往家赶。只要见见白发老母慈祥的笑，喝下妻子亲手做的一碗热汤，就可以心满意足地幸福到无忧无惧。

多好。

然而那时到底年轻气盛，一腔的热血好像随时可以为世间苍生喷涌，听得几个英雄故事就心潮澎湃乃至彻夜不眠。大丈夫当心存天下志在高远，在平淡如水中冷眼看世道离乱，一旦有了机会便不管不顾一头扎入霸权纷争的滚滚浪涛里，都没想想会不会从此被淹没无踪。

而如今在风口浪尖上摔打惯了，也有失落也有看破，却惟独没有想过回归。难说不想还是不能，只知今日之当年，不再当年。

还好不悔跃步天下，方能只叹不伤。

皇叔？耳边孙权的轻声提醒，让刘备的心神回来现实中。您怎么了，忽然一个人愣神？

呃……抱歉，一时想起年轻时的一些事情，有些感慨。多有怠慢，还望恕罪。

您客气。不过既然是闲逛闲聊，倒不如说来听听，什么让皇叔如此怅惘？

其实也没什么。说来不怕吴侯笑话，在下年轻时候家境贫寒，所以织席贩履得以维持生计……

刘备开始随意讲起一些回忆。这没什么不好，孙权那日不是也说过，英雄不问出身。

何况都是些无关紧要的小事，拿来分享，也算换换心情。

两人闲聊闲逛，偶尔买些小物件。不觉间，已是两手相执。

临别时刘备把一个血色玉坠送给了孙权。孙权浑身上下摸了半天，最后摘下腰间一串金链当作回礼。

回到驿馆后，手里捏着孙权的小礼物，刘备又是马后炮的担惊受怕。我到底怎么回事？为何此人，每每让我失却戒备之心却浑然不觉？

难道说……

此时吴宫，孙权正噙一口香茶，手里把玩着那枚玉坠，举目望月。月华冷艳，坠入他碧色眼眸，涟漪开圈圈银朵。

有太多的疑惑，事到如今，都没能尽数参透。

至于当时，那就更不明白了。

当他悟出一切的时候，那个人，已经不在。

而那人在时，他还懵懂于自己的心思。

——有些事情真是奇妙啊，这就是人心么？比天下，还要云谲波诡。

得人心者得天下。正在沐浴的刘备，胡思乱想之际忽然脑子里蹦出这么句话。

有道理，太有道理了。他咂咂嘴，看着水中自己赤裸的身体。

我现在，能付出的都已经付出了。离家千里，老母去世都没能回去奔丧；东投西奔卑躬屈膝，尊严丧失殆尽；反复无常，恐怕失了很多人的信任，怕是还要惹唾骂纷纷；到现在……连这具仅残的躯壳，都得出卖，以博他人欢心。

我已经卑下无耻到了这步田地么？得天下——就算有朝一日真得了天下，到时候的我，还能剩下什么？

反倒迷惑，我想要的，又是什么。

从沉思中抬起头来，他扫了一眼外屋卧房的灯光。那里有人等待，所以故意磨磨蹭蹭。

其实从内心深处他是有些渴望曹操的，毕竟，肉体得以从中获得快乐和满足。

至于灵魂的感受……他因此怀疑自己已经许久，却依旧不能超脱。

若不是时常绕心的屈辱和越挫越勇的个性，他也许早就妥协堕落。

水几乎凉了。只得从浴盆里站起来。哗哗的水声响了一阵，他开始擦拭身体。

即将披上浴袍时，门吱呀一声被推开，一只有力的手擒住他的动作。他顺从地停下，撒手，浴袍贴着后背滑落在地。

我等你很久了。毫无感情的声音，仿佛来自奈何桥的那端。

还好刘备已经习惯。抱歉，久等了。回答后，他才发现自己也可以同样用漠然面对冷酷。

你，又在躲着我。

既然躲不开，为什么要躲？

这话应该我问你！对方似有怒气。

所以说，备绝无此意。

曹操哑然片刻，忽然一把按住他的肩，粗暴地把他背对自己的身子扭过来。

看着我！

是。依旧面无表情。看着对方阴郁的眼。

相对片刻，曹操忽然大吼一声，把他推到墙边。那么用力的按压，几乎要折断肋骨，他的脸上浮现痛苦之色。

双腿被擎起来环上对方腰间，后背贴着冰冷的墙壁，却感到摩擦的灼热。

这是种痛苦的姿势，但是必须接受。

身体不由分说地被侵入。他闭上眼睛。

让你看着我！

睁眼，嘴角弯着轻浮的笑。

你为什么，就是不肯屈服？曹操一边用力一边恶狠狠地质问。

我怎么没有屈服？曹公您的命令，我有哪一句不曾服从？强忍私密处纠结的感受，刘备的声音如清浅的一池水。

我说的是你的心。曹操伸出一只手按上他的胸膛。

胸腔的压迫让他很不舒服，不过声音依旧静淡。曹公夺得了我的身体，难道还想占有我的心吗？

我不能吗？

完全能，而且您已经做到了。看着曹操因得意的飞扬神采，刘备诡秘眨眨眼。但，永远不会是全部。

是么……曹操蛮横一顶，疼得刘备差点叫出声来。

紧贴着脖子传来温热的吐息，声音却冰裹雪覆。

你知不知道，今天与众谋臣商议，如何处置你。可是有相当一部分人，同意我取你性命呢。

狂乱的冲击下刘备的心神略有涣散，不过这等关键之言，还是听得切切。

那您，如何打算？

哼，这可就看你自己的了。

那就，多谢曹公……呃……给备这个机会……刘备话语凌乱，喘息渐渐粗重。

不过看你现在的表现，可是有危险的。

呵……备贱命一条，还不是……听任曹公处置？只希望我这身体……能让曹公，多享受些时日……等您腻了，我也就……

曹操的动作在一瞬间冰冻。刘备低头，迎上凝着夜色的寒光。

怎么？备说错什么了？好不容易缓了口气，刘备语如轻风。

你果真这么想？

刘备倒被问住了。这句分明就是气话，干吗当真呢。

可是他没敢这么说。

因为他一直就没想明白，自己对曹操到底是什么感情。

当然不会，虽然希望，可……

太复杂了，整理不清的思绪，乱麻般纠缠着他的一举手，一投足。因而无可言喻。

回答我！沉默惹怒了高傲的君王，一只手铁钳般扼住咽喉。

唔……曹公……请您听……我……解释……刘备拼命挣扎。

曹操的手放松。怒气不减地盯着正容纳着自己的人。

其实，我也不知道……刘备垂头。

脖子上的手，再次加力。

你掐死我也没用，我真的不知道。语气忽然变得凌然冷峻，连目光都霎时蒙上寒霜。而我从来不曾理解过你的想法，也从来不知若你当真想要得到一个人的心，怎会选择这样的方式。难道在你心目中别人皆无屈辱和尊严？难道你从来不解怜惜悲悯为何物？或者是说，你只是想要一个全身心顺服的奴隶而已……

脖子上的手猛地箍紧，刘备余下的诘问被卡了回去。可是他不再反抗，任凭指甲嵌入喉间的皮肉，延开细细血线。

目光还是那般锐利，如同舞蹈的烈焰，在冰凌上尽情华美。

惊艳却不久长。

马上就要窒息。最后的清醒幻成回忆，眼前晃动着年少时，地狱降临的一日风烟：

那次屠城的缘起和发动者的身份都记不得了，唯一深入脑海的只有无边无际飒目的红，疯狂的绝望的通天彻地的红，无法形容的红；红的血恣意流淌，同样流淌着的生命随着血渗入泥土渗入另一个虚空。血沼上漂浮残缺不全的尸骸，一双双未来得及闭上的眼把惊恐带去幽冥。远去群魔般恣睢邪笑，衬得阴风唳唳如百鬼夜哭。

当时他和另两个游学的同伴躲在一口破缸里逃过一劫。衣裳被飞溅的鲜血染透，其他两人早已吓昏，只有他捂着嘴瞪大双眼；尽管脸色惨白如帛，依旧固执不肯以闭目来逃避眼前惨景。血腥冲天，嗅觉却早已麻木，不辨分毫；任凭无声的号哭响亮地敲打耳鼓，从那天开始，他相信自己听得到灵魂飞升。

有些决绝，只需要那么一次锻造而成，如宝剑淬火，转瞬锋芒。发誓拯救生民于水火，这话看你怎么说。什么举世安康天下大同路不拾遗夜不闭户，都是扯淡。年轻的他没有任何奢望，只希望在属于他的国度里，任何人都不要经历这样的惨绝人寰。

可是现在，自身难保的他还有机会看到什么？

此时在一点点夺去他生命的人，正是这样一个征服者。却正是这么一个数次亲手把地狱降临人间的征服者，手心里握着本属他姓的天下。

而他，居然还在倾慕着那个人……

泪水跌落的一刻，脖子上的手松开了。模模糊糊感觉到，身体里的压迫抽离，他被一个温暖的怀抱拥住，摇晃入一片光明。

睁开眼，床边青纱映入眼帘，一旁斜着曹操赤裸的背。

听得到微叹，一次接着一次。

曹公……您……

私下里称我姓字便可。语气是霸道的温柔。还有，别再和我打官腔了，我不喜欢。

还没等刘备反应过来，身体已经被对方紧紧揽入怀中。

对不起啊，玄德，对不起……刚才我不该那么待你……

背上的火辣辣的擦伤，竟感到一点一点凉丝丝的触碰，微微刺痛，微微舒适。

他在……落泪么？

刘备张口结舌。想不到这样一个枭雄，居然还存有小孩子脾性，说喜就喜说怒就怒，说乐就乐说哀就哀；时而冷峻严苛时而温和幽默，变化无端。

其实在刘备心目中，曹操一直是明主之态：善用人才，礼贤下士，引得天下英雄纷纷来投；屯田戍边，奖励耕织，采取一系列措施恢复民生；军纪严明，以身作则，震服全军。他是个宽宏大量的人，兼有幽默风趣，常见他和众臣谈笑风生，肆无忌惮地开开玩笑，从不动怒。他的体察人心，集思广益，人尽其用，常令刘备自叹弗如。至于征战天下调兵遣将，其军事天才国中无出其右；而玩弄政治巩固势力，手腕非常。还有他的飞扬文采，是刘备这样的门外汉不能望其项背的。

可刘备就是捉摸不透，如此一个近乎完美的人，怎么就有这么个阴晴不定的性格。哪天一个不高兴挥挥令旗就是杀人盈城，或者什么东西什么人触了他不曾言明的霉头就要大祸临身。至于对待敌人，那份凶狠残酷更是何时想来都要不寒而栗。而曹操对自己这一类的所作所为，从来都坦然到难以置信。

且不论对错，就说这性格，也许就是所谓的率性纯真吧。也只有如他般天生强者，方能用与生俱来的强悍，于血迹斑斑的争霸之路上保留孩提时便开始烟消云散的率真天性。

而少言多思，喜怒不形的刘备，似乎很早以前，就与那率真无缘。

或者，二者皆为天性使然？

不得而知。不得而知。

然而刘备忽然弄懂了久久盘桓于心的一个疑惑——为何曹操在别人和在他面前常常判若两人。

任他再纯真自然，终究不是无知孩童。他需要，秘不可宣的释放。

然而英雄皆寂寞，只有另外一个英雄能够慰藉。

——他们是几乎完全相反又极为相似的两个人，彼此，也许冥冥中有某种不可言传的契合。

只有你知我知。

即使天地鬼神，无可洞察。

双手慢慢滑上温暖的脊背，紧紧拥住。

即使曾经窒息，即使将要深溺，依旧不计代价，义无反顾。

孟德，你真的喜欢我？撒娇的声音传来。

当然啊，我从未像喜欢你这样喜欢过什么人。那么，你呢？

我……我喜欢你，很喜欢；但正如我说，还有所保留，更不能说是爱。

为何？

因为你也一样。

这倒没错。只不过，难道你就不肯为我吃一次亏？曹操调笑道。

没有吃不吃亏之别……只能说，我们，还没能征服彼此。刘备缓缓摇头，话音深沉似海。


	5. 五、罹谬

差了当年，误了辰光，如今，怎能一错再错？

刘备站在窗前，整整一夜，平心静气地目睹阳春，于一宵盛满江南。

其后旭日，刺目的炫艳。

春日之晓理应暖沁心脉。为何他只觉得，冷意幽幽的鸣，自天而降？

主公……

刘备一抬手，打断赵云的问安。

我们今日，返回荆州。头也不回，轻轻掩了窗。

只怕吴侯不肯放我们。

这几日，公事私事，该谈的都谈了该办的都办了，不放，说不过吧？我现在就去见他——略略一顿——辞行。

我何时失却了一贯的果决，变得如此畏首畏尾了呢？

不知是否车的摇晃混乱了思维，悔意愈发浓重，甚至几次，想驱车返回。

但是终究咬牙坚持到了吴宫，眼见着过了桥，他开始集中精神，压抑鼓涨翻搅的念头——最好，他不同意。

真是没道理。他苦笑。没有低头看桥下潋清的春水。不知道有没有小鱼游过去。

他不敢分神，只是闭目，好像这就可以躲避。可是脑子愈发糊涂不堪。

突然，前面锣鼓声击灭了他乱糟糟的碎念。一支仪仗队迎面而来。

不知发生了什么的他只得下车，恭敬地徒步前行。

整装肃穆站在殿前的，不正是孙权？他有些不敢去看。低了头，貌似恭谨。

实际上心乱如麻。

呵呵，正待派人去接，想不到皇叔不请自来啊。

吴侯可有什么事情？

嗯。南夷的一支藩属前来朝贡。这等大事，怎么少得了皇叔？

是啊，名义上的上方天国还是大汉，却怎么就这么巧，名义上的代表正在东吴？

看来说什么也推脱不开了。他长出一口气，不知是心里石头落了地，还是感慨无奈，转而惊忧。

整场宴会，心不在焉，还好是老套了的场合，驾轻就熟。不然指不定出多大岔子，叫人笑掉大牙呢。

晚间回去驿馆，脱了外衣，竟是不知不觉一身的汗。

他焦急的不行。必须回去，赶快，否则非死在这不可——就算孙权不害他，他迟早也得被自己害死。

但是事至今，毫无原因地，他觉得自己就是已经回不去了。

人啊，心心念念着多得几个机会。结果能够选择的时候，反而比别无他路，更为难耐。

也许他的命运其实像以前一样，还是不由己主？

他用力摇头来甩开杂念。作为一个一向不相信命运的人，如果有人在他面前鼓吹凡事天定不由人，他的陪笑都会长出刺来。

必须，能掌握些什么，不然这些年的隐忍，怎么解释？

不过现在他不得不承认，有些东西真的不是自己掌控得了的，哪怕此物远非命运之类神秘可畏。

却胜其万倍的毒辣，还让人怨不得恼不得，躲不得。

他躲曹操很久了。努力地躲，身体上精神上，尽管多多失败。

无事可做，蹲在园子里侍弄那几株寥寥散散的青菜，很专心地披星戴月，但谁看了他的工作怕都要皱眉：叶子都蔫巴巴的了，他还在井边对着个空辘轳发愁——刚刚因为走神，不小心把水桶掉进井里。

不是没种过地。年少时家也有几亩薄田，靠天吃饭的日子过得他都反胃，所以后来才会把些个草鞋草席卖得心平气和。

只要能完全靠得上自己的力气，怎么都好说。

而现在的处境，让他很容易地想起了当年的听天由命。

如出一辙。身不由己。

所以才转回头来回归当年，在同样的无奈中细细品品恍如隔世的一言难尽。

他拼命回想那时学田的经验，一亩地几陇几畦，何时撒子何时出苗，什么菜杂在什么作物旁边……

忘记了，都忘得只剩了些许残迹。反倒是拼了命想要回避的，满心满念无处不在，无法遁逃。

他在那夜，给自己下了一个咒蛊，要了命不算，还得寸进尺地夺魂销魄。

为什么要承认？不无怨念地想。活到今天，向来自信不悔的他才恍然大悟到一点所谓后悔的感觉。

为何？居然吐露心迹。要知道伪装和忍耐是他生存至今的秘诀，居然到了那样的时候，全然失灵。

仅仅为得曹操几滴眼泪么？怎么一贯擒缚他人的网这回被人兜头罩回在自己身上？

但曹操绝对没有假装。他是强者霸者，对用软弱捕获人心的伎俩只觉耻辱，从来不屑一顾。

所以不得不被打动。

换个角度说，那点心照不宣，表明了，于他于曹操也没什么区别。不过还是整天被什么皇叔什么左将军之类的空衔闲职架在半空一日日落满尘埃；不过还是片刻不歇地提心吊胆算计防备惶惶终日；不过还是，每天面对曹操和来自他的宠溺以及压力，恨不能爱不能地半死不活，除了良宵，片刻销魂。

然而自欺永远是种诱惑。不说出来，似乎是峭壁边缘，悬垂的一根纤细蛛丝。

可是话一出口，命，就定了。

注定了属于那人的一切如海潮汹涌漫灌，任他拼死抵挡东躲西藏，难脱难解。

再注定不得。

……嗯？太阳光忽然变毒了？一摸头……草帽呢？

茫然转身，差点贴在摘走他草帽的曹操身上。

曹操退后一步，嬉皮笑脸地，两个手指拈着他的下颌，挑起。其余三指展开，轻轻摩挲着脂面玉颊。

这人还真是……一点都不分场合。虽说旁边没人吧，所谓光天化日，不要这么明目张胆好不好？想着想着就不自觉地往后躲，又不敢过于违拗曹操的意思，只好垂下眼。

就是这幅欲迎还拒的楚楚可怜模样，更激得曹操兴致勃发。

二话不说，一把将他按倒在井边石台上。翻腕撕开衣领，露出锁骨和半截肩头。

不要……刘备死命往外推，失声惊叫。

还想着他不分场合，这回更来劲了。要是被人撞见……那岂不……

推不开，更大的力量覆压下来，上半身几乎完全暴露在日光下，而且两只铁钳般的手还在向下移动。

这个人就是拧脾气，你越是不愿意他越要让你顺着他的意思来。如果真的想反抗……

压压惊恐，转脸嫣然一笑，双臂柔柔缠上对方的后颈。孟德啊，你就非这么心急地要我不可？

是啊是啊，我恨不得一口把你吞进肚子里呢……耳边吹起戏谑的和风。

那好啊，我迫不及待呢。可惜刚在园子里滚了一身的尘土。好不好等我去洗洗干净，再给你吃个够？尾音懒懒地拖得老长。

可是我等不及呦。

那好办……你可曾试过与他人一起入浴？

曹操摇头，像品赏什么似的咂咂嘴，不知不觉放开了对刘备的压制。

那今天就试试看好了。刘备爬起来，拾起散落的衣物。

这不就行了？走在前面，他的嘴角跳起一丝得意。

浴室。水声和着柔靡的呻吟。

水早已凉了也毫不在意，因为彼此都在沸腾。

最后曹操勉强把直不起腰的刘备抱起来，踉踉跄跄拖了一地的水痕。

湿漉漉地把怀里的人往床上一扔，曹操斜靠了过去。

滴水的发贴在晕红的脸上，挡了一只眼；露出的一只，蒙着一层水雾，如雨后润泽的泥土。

怜爱地抬手撩起滴水的发梢。躲在发后的眼光柔弱婉转。

曹操一跃而起又把他压在身下。

等等……我……真的不行……刘备的胸膛剧烈起伏，吐字艰难。

曹操不管那一套，从走熟了的路，轻而易举地探入。

求求你！啊……孟德……不要……刘备哀声唤着，央求他停下来。

曹操用吻止住了哀求，在他看来这是一种莫大的诱惑，只能激发起亢奋。

然而额头相抵的时候，他发现自己错了。

刘备的额明显滚烫。伸手从头到脚仔仔细细摸了摸，下面的身体好像真的热得不正常。

动作戛然而止。

好像压在胸口的石头突然被搬开，刘备大口大口喘着粗气，眼前一片晕眩的迷离色光。

你病了？曹操的声音好像从很遥远的地方传来。

……似乎是的……抱歉啊，拂了你的兴致……

你都这样了，还说什么兴致不兴致。曹操又急又气，披了衣服，手忙脚乱地拉起被子盖在刘备身上，冲到门外去找医官。

出去！忍无可忍的刘备强作厉色赶走了曹操派来的侍女和大夫。

屋里只剩他一个，头脑昏昏沉沉，身子像是浸在冷水中，无端地寒战连连。

急忙钻进被子里。并没有好一些，反倒更觉心跳乱的让人烦躁。

太失态了。他叹了口气。可是，可是……

是病中人特有的脆弱，让他失却往日平和。

还有……思念？

那人不会来。不会。大权在握日理万机，他怎么会想到来看看我？

回忆两人的相处，浮现的却无外乎日日夜夜放荡的交欢。强壮的身体山一般压下来，毫不怜惜毫无顾虑的撕扯。他自己，在快感中屈辱和疼痛。然后呢，我们之间还有什么？

派人照顾送吃送喝……而已。

你把我当什么人？

他忽然开始感觉自己天真得可笑。为什么啊，还以为自己能够帮抚慰他给他些解脱，还以为他能对自己付出那么一点点真心。

就真的喜欢上他了。

一边喜欢，一边狠狠地咒恶毒地恨。恨不得他死，死后还要万劫不复。

同时再一心一意念着他，愿他来到身旁。

哪怕看上一眼，说上一句话。

结果被冷落，在不能侍奉他发泄情欲的时候。

那是把自己引向毁灭的甜美，一边恐惧，一边奢望。无可救药。

头疼欲裂，说不上因为高烧，还是绞心如碎的纠结。

这时门开了。

一肚子的气没处撒，管他是谁都想怒斥几句，无奈干涩的喉咙只能发出些许嘶哑的声音。

强打涣散的精神望向门口，然后一时瞠目。

真的是他？

果然是他……

心里忽然有块沉甸甸的东西坠落下来，砸在不知名的什么地方，发出沉闷的响。

刚才的怨愤居然就这么消失殆尽。还欣欣然的，毫不觉得有什么不妥。

呦，孟德来了啊。换了笑颜，打着招呼。还未来得及坐起，就被刚进门的曹操几步上前按在床上。

不是说了不许和我讲礼节？好好躺着！

说着端过汤药，语气格外体贴。听说那些废物惹你生气，我替他们陪个不是。等会我好好收拾这帮混蛋！

说着小心翼翼地扶刘备略略起身，然后舀一勺药，送到嘴边吹吹凉，喂刘备喝下。

看那神情，仿佛面对的是一件绝世罕有的珍宝。

玄德啊，对不起。正待刘备张张嘴要说什么，曹操率先发话。不要和我说谢，错皆在我，照顾你理所当然。可惜最近事务繁忙，实在脱不开身，委屈你了。

刘备噤声。半生艰辛从不觉得委屈，为什么偏偏你这一句话，就引得我几欲落泪？

这是哪里话。他强忍泪水，勉强笑笑。备自小体弱，哪天一个不小心就闹灾生病的，都习惯了。

可是你啊，怎么总像个孩子。每次都看我难受之后，跟我道歉，那么恳切。让我心酸之下，还怪你不得。

唇凑上耳前，娇嗔里藏不住的悲凉。

心里还在反反复复咒骂自己，骂到肝肠寸断。

我保证，以后一定考虑你的感受，绝不再让你痛苦。曹操严肃地举起一掌，指天誓日。

刘备慌忙扯下他的手。别这样，孟德，你的誓，我承不起。

好好好。曹操笑得百依百顺。那你说说，你现在最想要什么，作为补偿，我会尽量满足你的要求。

我？这个嘛……呵呵，问得突然，一时还想不大起来呢。暂且记下算了。

曹操点头。两只宽厚的掌裹覆刘备瘦弱的手，把他病中的冰冷一点点融化在手心里。

可是最后总剩了那么一点寒意，仿佛从骨髓里透出来的，怎么也驱不散，任他几多炽热。

算了吧。

刘备闪闪乌长的睫，慢慢抽回手。

孟德尚有事务在身，还是早早回去，别为备误了家国大事。

不想让我多陪陪你？

想是想。但陪得再久，最后不也得回去么？莫不如给你留些时间好好歇息。把你累病了，我可吃罪不起。

眼看着曹操恋恋不舍地出门关门，刘备的心沉了沉，又沉了沉。

我最渴望的，没有一天不在惦记着。可你必不能给我。

怎不愿与你相守？然而我们注定交错，各自远散之后，返回头针锋相对。所以这样就足够了，不要在乎我太多，以免将来某个时刻，再次如今，痛断肝肠。

而今，再次，如同历历在目的当时——

南夷使者辞行，仪仗队遥遥出宫，孙权和刘备二人相视一笑。

大功告成啊！多亏了刘皇叔鼎力相助，某不胜感激。孙权深躬及地。

哪里哪里，既然两家结盟，理应尽某薄力，吴侯不要见外。同样盛大的还礼。

两人同时起身，都发现这大礼做给对方看，感觉很是怪异。

午宴过后刘备找了个空挡溜到后园散步，顺便理理纷繁的思绪。正这时一声响亮马嘶入耳——便知是宝马良驹。不知不觉循声觅去。

转过个弯就是马厩，一匹匹毛色鲜亮，身强体壮的，都是好马。往里走走，正前方马厩的尽头，他看见那匹千里宝驹。

通身金乌，四蹄洁白如雪，一双电目突兀着烁烁神采。常常是高昂着头，不时抬前蹄刨刨地，凛然抖抖鬃毛。

好马，真是难得的好马！刘备不禁感叹。

皇叔好眼力，嘿嘿。一旁饲马小吏谄笑。这可是吴侯的马啊。

难怪。主人睥睨天下，连坐骑都感染了同样的骄傲气质。

怎么，皇叔也对马感兴趣？身后来人正是孙权。

吴侯的坐骑真是世所罕见啊。这次备可开了眼界。

呵呵，不过顽劣畜生，承蒙抬爱。想必皇叔的坐骑，也是宝马吧。

比不了，比不了。刘备摆手。在下坐骑名唤的卢，虽说脚力耐力超出常马，但还是比不上千里良驹。而且听说它还会妨主，引来大祸……不过，我倒觉得，虽说平日里此马不尽人意，但到了关键时刻总能发挥出数倍之力，迅猛异常。有一次被敌军穷追不舍之下，竟然跃上檀溪数丈高崖，救我一命呢。

孙权饶有兴味地听完，抚掌大笑。早听说坐骑和主人甚有相似，今日看来，果然不假。

嗯？刘备一时不解。

算了算了。今日既然来了这里，就让皇叔试试我东吴马匹的脚力，也赏赏吴地山河！眼神里溢满，俨然热切。

好！在下恭敬不如从命了。酒力之下，刘备也来了兴致，平素的谨慎算计，统统抛到一旁。

要下手他早就下手了，还会等到今日吗？

退一万步讲，就算真是今日，那……

愿意听天由命。

骑上一匹黄骠马跟着孙权一路扬鞭，刘备竟没去想想，自己这险，冒得有没有道理。

没有侍从，只有他们两人，纵情狂奔。

一路上掠过，满目苍山叠翠，清波荡碧。转不尽的花草馥郁，啁啾鸟鸣；蜿蜒山路少女般扭扭捏捏地拐进山腰薄雾，遁了窈窕身姿，剩给路人百般奇思妙想。

江南的山到底和北方不同。刘备依稀记得家乡的群山，冬日里肃杀着无涯皑皑，尖峰兀耸冲霄一如英豪手里指天的长剑，只要看着雪光绝顶就仿佛听得见壮言豪迈。而眼前，一波波山浪被丛丛苍翠整饰得温润柔滑，绵绵接天，好像起舞的仙子，旋摆着升上苍穹；山与山之间永不乏渌水为带，千百条河流争相婀娜，整整串起了散落江南，一地绿珍珠般的山丘圆润。

美景奇景扑面，目不暇接。刘备觉得自己简直要被淹没在河山壮丽中了。不知不觉，速度一慢再慢。

跑出去了很远的孙权发现不见了刘备，赶忙折回来，见他正在驻马远眺。

怎么，皇叔为什么不走了？

美景撩人啊！流连于此，实在人生一大幸事。

是么，这景致，还入得皇叔眼？话语里藏不住的自豪。

岂止岂止？刘备挥鞭扫指。真乃天下第一江山也！

接踵而来一个毒恶的邪念：总有一天，要把这天下第一江山，入我囊中！

不禁打了个冷战。可是平心想想，夺取天下，难道不是自己毕生的追求？北方那一柄柄长剑已经是曹操手里的利器了，这里的丰饶壮丽也是他人的资本。

那么我呢？

只有夺只有抢，征战攻略，放任了飚着血腥戾气的士卒挥扬闪寒的刀枪，挑去这南国淡薄的面纱，撕裂这河山柔美的肌肤，割碎这大地纤弱的骨骼；穷尽杀伐，用惊悚的血红，覆去遍野葱葱碧色，染尽春江涓涓清流。然后挥师北上，夺得黄河的奔涌啸傲气吞山河，拔起北方雪盖下裂云的剑，把它舞得阵阵生风，劈斩开一个时代。

属于我的时代。

热血霎时翻滚不休，从身体深处冲涌到头顶。于是他竟不搭话，扬手就是一鞭。黄骠马突地窜了出去。不明就里的孙权只得加鞭跟上。

风迎面吹来，他一点点回到清醒。

刚才怎么就被一时胡思乱想弄得这般激动？现在还未脱离虎口，就想着怎么功成名就；还在仰人鼻息的时候，就开始琢磨什么时候把这片土地抢到手。

太没良心了。好歹那个人，那些人，还有恩于我呢。

哪怕是对手，现在的，将来的。

面前绰绰身影扭动着，也不知是谁，反正就固执地梗在心里最柔软的地方，牵带五脏六腑若有似无地疼。

马蹄达达，漫无目的地飞奔。突然，胯下坐骑一个马失前蹄，刷地跪倒。走神的刘备毫无心理准备，身子猛一倾，继而被狠狠甩出去，飞了足有几丈远才得沾地。落地滚了几滚，想起身却浑身疼痛动弹不得。

随后而来的孙权惊得大叫一声，催马上前，翻身落鞍离蹬，一阵风地冲到刘备身边。

玄德！惊惶当下喊出的竟是这样称谓。孙权自己却浑然不觉。

仰躺着的刘备睁开眼，正看见快步冲来的孙权扭曲面目的急惶。

其实他没受什么伤，虽然摔得筋骨疼痛，好歹战场上跌打惯了，并无大碍，缓缓便好得多了。倒是孙权的反应搅得他的心绪翻江倒海。

玄德！你还好吗？声音颤颤巍巍。

从没见过沉稳矫健的吴侯如此惊慌失色，从没听过他叫自己的表字。

从没想过，他竟然如此在乎我……

无以复加的感动，涣散了刘备最后一道防线。

既如此，那就认了吧。

我心甘。

唇角跃起释然的笑，看准孙权到了近前跪地俯身的一刻，刘备猛地伸出手掣住他的胳膊往下轻轻一拽——

孙权还未来得及调整姿势，被这力量一引，完全失去了控制，就势扑倒在刘备身上。

一双手臂瞬间蛇般盘绕上他的身体，缠得紧紧，不能移动分毫。

当然他也不想移动。没有犹豫，抱住了刘备的臂膀。

片刻相拥。

旋即，孙权稍稍抬起头，深情凝视刘备的双眼。

刘备看着俯瞰下来的两潭碧水，清辉流澈，溺人深醉。他从那对眸子里，看得到苍天。

能够包容一切的苍天。他已经被那碧色吞噬，向上跌落，无声地，坠落，坠。

他闭上眼，感觉着青草茸茸地轻触耳鬓，两片唇接受到来自那人的温度，潮湿润滑的，带着江南风的清香草的翠色。

他略略启了双唇，迎接热切的探索。同时热情地回报，两相缠绵缱绻。

颊上一阵阵暖暖吐息，迷乱心智。此时此刻，心无旁骛，把自己沉睡了多年的热情献上。从未这么用心地专注地吻过一个人，他终于发现原来这才是表达真心的绝辞妙句。

深陷其中，遗失天地。放任恣睢地欢愉，索求彼此，忘了心底摇摇曳曳散不尽拂不走的迭迭暗影。

错错错，错得荒谬错得狂妄，错得无法无天。

一错再错。死不悔改——

便不改。错到失魂落魄，不恨，不悔。


	6. 六、蛰寂

夕阳抻长了马背上两个如胶似漆的影，星星碎瓣静静点在马蹄踏过的山路上。

孙权手握马缰，怀里靠着同他一样衣冠凌乱的刘备。

无人出言。默行，似乎连路都沉寂了，不闻风声鸟鸣。

刘备索性闭了眼。蜷了腰身把头往背后的胸膛上靠一靠，再靠一靠。

无心赏景，他的思绪仍在咀嚼刚刚的奇妙经历。

也不是未经人事的少年了，那刻的温柔却是初尝。原以为，纵情一次，就要一次撕心裂肺。现在看，满不是这般。

并非异物强硬的入侵，而仿佛原本就属于自己的一部分，轻柔回归。

然后万劫不复。

扭过脸感受对方的温度，他嗅到自彼而来的淡淡体味——仿佛浸在江里浮荡的水草，被春风剥离的幽馥，杂着隐隐兵戈冷香。

难以言喻。

你倦了？肩上多了一只手小心翼翼的重量。

轻轻点头。

我带你回宫好不好？

没有应答，片刻，他睁了眼。

碧清的潭水再度映入眼帘，他读出渴求。

多谢仲谋好意。我看，我还是先回去驿馆比较妥当。

那明天……

如此迫不及待？他在心里得意起来。

听说仲谋在城郊有所别宫？

孙权嘴角浮现恍然大悟的笑意。

回了驿馆，急得团团乱转的赵云手抚心口连连吁气。

主公这是去哪了？宴席您中不告而别，到处都寻不到，可把云担心得不行。

抱歉，让你担忧了。我只是出去转转而已。刘备搪塞着进屋，步履显得有些蹒跚。

赵云忙去搀扶。主公，您……不会是遇到什么危险了吧？

子龙啊。刘备没有回答，却反过来问赵云。你说，我是不是太过心软了呢？

这……赵云有点发懵。

若能随意心思，是否也可同样玩弄天下？或者说，即使有掌握天下之能，也无力将己心收放自如么？

这不是问给谁听的。赵云不能答，他自己亦不能。

多么可笑。从不肯相信英雄豪气为情丝所缚，我心不治如何扫荡六合？现如今，尽尽了然，拜服间，已知无能为力。

无论往哪逃，都是一张铺天盖地的网吗？

城口又在处决犯人了。大街上人头攒动，尽是朝向刑场。人潮壮观，不亚于节日庙会盛况。

刘备撇撇嘴。如今这天下乱的，还没看够死人哪？居然还专门去参观砍头。

远远号令已发，人群一片沸腾，然后轰的一下就散了。一个个走过去还不忘指指点点评论评论，仿佛看了什么有趣的东西。

人心啊，果然还是被战火灼焦，冷漠了死亡是吗？

犯人的头颅悬于城头示众。士兵反复敲锣历数他的罪名，所谓杀一儆百。

当然这不是杀一了——几个月来，大祸临头的官员已经不计其数。小到罢职流放大到灭门九族，曹操排除异己，绝不会吓唬吓唬就收手的。

可能听说了什么流言，最近曹操疑心甚重，到处派人监视朝中官员。刘备怀疑可能衣带血诏的事风声不紧，让他知道了皇上的不服不忿，本来的多疑更愈演愈烈。无奈没有证据也抓不到嫌疑犯，只好处处留意。无论是谁，稍有异常，格杀勿论。

瞄一眼高挂的人头在风里打转，刘备同情之余很是不屑。在朝堂上混了这么多年难道都是误打误撞？什么情况看不明白。偏偏在曹操疯狂屠戮异己的当口顶风作案，为得了个什么宝贝大宴宾客。也不想想，凭它什么稀世珍宝，难道还比命都值钱？

刘备倒是不担心什么。最近几天他离开董承他们远远的。整天到了朝上就是木头桩子似的一戳，偶尔象征性地来点歌功颂德，别人问起什么就不着边际地巧言令色一番。回了家关起门来种他的菜。凭曹操的宠爱，一时还不至于有什么危险。

但他愈发感到压迫在身边的危机重重，不止一次，整个许都城在他脑海中幻化成龙潭虎穴，无形的尖锋利刃呼啸出一道道不见血的伤。

心力交瘁。

他怎么不知道曹操手下那帮诡计多端的谋臣早就对自己咬牙切齿？他怎么不知道曹操其实对自己防备有加？他怎么不知道，做事不密的董承和鲁莽的马腾等一干人，都是靠不住的主？

曹操经常在享受之后眯起眼打量他全身，从头到脚，然后紧盯着脸不放。那份目光比肉体的疼痛更加难以忍受。他每次都能想象一个锐利的铁钩，破肤入骨，勾出他藏在骨髓里的秘密。

心虚就是心虚，明知道此时此刻曹操的打量绝对不会有其他的什么意思，可是每次都会不自觉的联想到心底那些不可告人的谋划上去。

所以他时常会向对方抛去媚眼，以诱惑掩盖眼神里藏不住的慌乱。

其实他一度是曾习惯了的，任曹操怎么拐弯抹角地套问他都若无其事的好像自己都相信自己对孟德大人可是绝对的忠贞不二至死不渝。

然而从某段时间开始，他的慌乱死灰复燃，源头竟然是随着倾慕而生的愧疚感。

毕竟是自己真心喜欢的人。哪管这喜欢有多少不得已有多少怨毒在里面，终究也是动了情的。

有一日他站在后院的木栅栏前面犹豫了一个晚上。屋里东西都已经收拾好，两个兄弟和些亲信随从也都在待命，就等他一声令下便可趁夜逃离许都。

可是他最终还是没踏出那一步。

孤身一人，逃了，能去哪？再去投奔他人，连点投靠的资本都拿不出，再加上反复无常背信弃义的名声，只怕刚离虎穴，就要进了狼窝。

虽说身负大汉皇叔仁德宽厚之名，他也不能把身家性命赌在这不知几斤几两重的幌子上面。

受了许久的苦楚折辱，不能在这一念之间，功亏一篑。

绝不能。

天色见亮的时候他回了房间，吩咐关张，一切物归原位。

说完这话除了对未来的担忧如浮云般骤起，居然还有那么点轻松喜悦在里头，飘飘然的。

于是他去找曹操。当然不是为了满足这份空落落的轻松，而是怕那个老奸巨猾的家伙看到自己房间这个样子起疑。

嗯嗯，这才是我的考虑。他对自己说。

此时曹操刚检阅军队回来，正有些疲倦，见刘备笑脸相迎，心里爽快不少。

难得哦，玄德竟主动来此，真乃蓬荜生辉啊。曹操打趣着勾上刘备的肩。正好我还想要邀你看看我的新宅第……其实还没大收拾好，仆役下人又新添了不少，也还不懂规矩。本来想过几天一切收拾妥当再请你过来，不想你不请自来了……曹操看来心情大好，絮絮地说着，拉刘备进屋。

带着刘备大致走马观花看了看新宅，曹操又突发奇想地要和他下一盘棋。刘备自然推却不得，心里却有了几分畏意。

虽说一盘棋不过游戏，可他深知，对于他和曹操这样的人来说，小小棋盘，乃方寸天下；黑白落子，枚枚皆伏下他日运筹天地军踏九州的线。一起一落一招一式，全是深植内心掩遮不去的纵横捭阖。他生怕，哪一枚棋子，泄露了他藏匿不发的澎湃。

所以每一步，都走得慎之又慎。却不在输赢。

玄德势不算强，还都放在守上。怎么，怕输了面子上不好看，还是赢了让我不高兴？

呵呵，我棋艺浅陋，也就能下到这个份上。看了上步想不到下步，还知道谁输谁赢？含混应着落下一子。

呦，这步走得好乱。要是我，肯定要下在这。曹操自负地指了指棋盘。

那可是步险招，恐怕也只有孟德有这般胆量。刘备掂着手里的白子，再落，还是让曹操皱眉。

久闻你棋艺颇精，今天是怎么了？我可不用你特意放水啊。

孟德未免高看我了。谋止于此，再怎么精通棋技也没用。

未待曹操细品这话里的味道，侧门开了，一个侍者端来茶水。

小人恐怕刚才送来的茶现在已经凉了，来为二位大人换茶。

好。曹操满意点头。我现在正口渴呢。

侍者低头添茶，刘备不经意地看了他一眼，总觉得有些面熟，却想不起来在什么地方见过。

曹操端起杯吹散袅袅腾腾的热气。侍者过来为刘备斟上一杯。

眼看杯中一点碎叶沉浮打旋，刘备心里憋着一股说不出的怪异。他一向喝不大惯太苦的茶，尤其是今天，连闻起来都苦得鼻子涩痛。

他没有端杯，而是抬眼看看面前的曹操。

站住。曹操冷眼盯着想要退出门外的侍者，冰一样的声音砸在地上，把这暖春都冻僵了几分。

慢慢地，放下杯子，看似无波无澜。

说吧，谁指使你来下毒，谋害于我？步步逼近，侍者不由得退后一步。

刘备脸色瞬间变得苍白。

终于回想起，当初于董承府上，在衣带诏上面签字的时候，一旁侍奉笔墨的，就是这个人。

冷汗密密爬上额角，他不由得站起身来。

董承这小子，难不成是疯了？曹操是什么人，岂是能让你派一个仆役就随随便便害死的？马腾的西凉大军还未准备就绪，你可倒是急什么呢？

曹操手腕毒辣，一旦这刺客招供，可就……

霎时寒光，一柄匕首由刺客腰间抽出，直取曹操。刘备于一旁看得分明，刀刃上紫红色冷霜，杀气逼人。

小心！刀上有毒！一声断喝脱口而出。

曹操抽身后退。刺客错步跟上，招招毒辣。

快来人！曹操大吼。门外乱起脚步声。

房间不大，呼救当下手无寸铁的曹操已被逼到墙角，无处可躲。眼看匕首已到近前，他步数不乱，偏身让过刀刃，对准刺客胸口飞起一脚。

刺客被踢得倒退几步，看看形势不利夺门想逃，可近卫军率先破了门挡住去路。

无路可逃，只得孤注一掷。飞身返回，匕首刚刚刺下，刘备闪到面前，推开身处险境的曹操。

刀刃贴着头皮掠过，继而在他的衣袖上落下一道裂口。一绺断发飘落脚边。

背后响起曹操倒吸冷气的声音。

近卫军涌入屋内。刘备侧身躲过来势汹汹的攻击，顺势抓住刺客握刀的手腕，转手一扳一推，锋利的刃切入对方耳根。

伤不致命，然毒性甚烈，见血封喉。

众士兵刀剑砍上的，是一具尸体。

曹操踉跄奔到刘备面前，顺着袖子上的裂口扯开衣服，细细验看他的胳膊。

你……没受伤吧……询问里喘息着惊恐。

贴在臂上的手心，凉湿的盈满冷汗，全然不似刚刚遇袭时的沉着应对。

刘备紧皱的眉头忽然松了。他握紧了那双颤抖的手。

我没事……倒是你可还好？

有你舍命相救，我怎会有事？曹操转脸斜了一眼地上尸骨不全的刺客。把他给我抬下去，当街鞭尸示众！还有，给我细细地查，这家伙，到底是哪个胆大妄为的叛逆之徒派来的！

都是我不好，一时糊涂没能留个活口，添这许多麻烦。刘备故意挤出一脸的惋惜，好像他不是盘算了刺客难成大事不得不杀人灭口以绝后患，才出手相救的。

算了算了，情况紧急，谁顾得上那些。说着曹操揽过刘备。你救我一命，我可得好好谢谢你。

刘备随着曹操的脚步离开凌乱的屋子。救你？是我救了你吗？我到底是为了杀刺客而救你，还是为了救你而杀刺客？

扪心，我不知。

虽然他无时无刻不想除去曹操，虽然他从来把曹操看成大汉的祸根。但他不允许，那人屹立在心里的巍峨，以这种可笑的形式崩塌。

不能容忍，一圈圈缠裹勒进生命里的爱恨纠葛，这么无缘无故地烟消云散。

他需要一个真实的结局，完美磊落的收场。而不是，这些小丑插科打诨的匆匆谢幕。

曹操，他的锋利生命还要用来剖开一个时代的鲜活，怎么能如此黯然凋零？

他是属于我的。我的钦敬爱慕我的不共戴天。但无论如何，不是你们这些蝇营狗苟之辈，妄想插足的。

刘备回头看了一眼桌上未完的残局。可惜了，这么一盘好棋。不过没关系，接下来，正好放眼天下，用群山长河用金城深渊用血肉之躯，我们，来把它补完。

白子看似凌乱退缩的布势已现出隐隐的蓄势待发，锋芒指向骄横跋扈的黑子全部破绽之处。大阵已成，下一步，叫做转败为胜。

吴宫，孙权坐在正殿上，手里把玩着刘备送他的血玉。

绿色眼眸里，映着周瑜战袍的素白。

白是白，可现如今常常觉得，那白上总有点掸不掉的尘埃浮土。

主公，刘备不可留啊。不趁早杀之，恐反为害。静艳如花的青年，话出口，才知其毒。

公瑾，我说过多次了，两家盟好，对方诚意来访，却遭我害。我们若真这么做了，还如何立足于天下？

但是……

好了不必再说了。反正现在他还在我手上，一切都好从长计议。

现在的情势，主公应该比瑜清楚得多。除去心头大患，难道不比那点浮名重要？

你还是先下去好了。孙权说罢，不耐烦地起身。

主公！周瑜上前拦住孙权去路。瑜求你，千万不可为私情错失良机。

你没资格说这话。冷笑迸出。

我……正因为我曾经犯过错，所以才希望主公明智，不重蹈覆辙啊。

这不是明智不明智的问题。你也应该懂，如何才智超绝的人，到了这个时候，都是一样的愚鲁。何况……他伸出一个手指掩上周瑜略略张开的唇。刘备，不是还在这里么？

可是你困不住他，他不会为你留下，绝，对，不，会！

那么，我也不会为了他，纵虎归山。

那不是你能左右的！周瑜说着说着声音就软下来了。求求你，狠一次心，狠一次……他，他们，我们总有一天，可以忘记……可以回到从前……

孙权定定立在原地，任凭周瑜哀怨地抱着他的腿，无力地跪下去，终于瘫倒，抽泣。

你抬头，看着我，告诉我，你真的觉得，我们可以。一字一字，说的抑扬顿挫。

周瑜没有抬头。他不能。他不敢。

忘不掉，也回不去了。想要忘记也可以，但是需要有一个人来代替。孙权俯下身。你觉得，已经熄灭了的热情，还可以复燃吗？

我恨你们。我恨你们！周瑜疯狂捶打地面，怒吼火焰般熊熊地燃，无奈烧不去凄凉。

孙权不理会他的哭喊，转身离开，撇他一个独自嚎啕。

我恨你们……

北方春天的风好大，尤其是今天，吹了一地的乱叶。扫来扫去刘备扫烦了，把扫帚往地上一扔。

呯！什么东西掉在头上。

好疼！刘备气鼓鼓地揉着砸痛的脑袋，斜眼瞪着梅子树上随风摇摆的青青果子。

时间……过的好快。不知不觉都已进夏了。他看看院子里的武器架，苦笑着叹了口气。

不知这双习惯了挥锄拔草的手还能不能拿得起沉甸甸的双股剑，不知这养尊处优，被欲乐浸淫已久的身体，还能不能受得了沙场的腥风血雨，鞍马劳顿。

自从前段时间刺客事件以来，许都城内风声一天紧过一天，不断的有人被罢职免官。看来曹操不出去这心头大患，是绝对不会善罢甘休的。

所以他一直都没敢放松。别看那次曹操表面上对自己感恩戴德，他才不信对方会不知道什么叫杀人灭口——只是暂时没往那边想就是了。

最近几天城里又风传要有叛乱，于是那天跑了满城的士兵收缴可疑武器。这下子弄得他连在院子里练武都要挑时候，生怕赶上哪天搜查又要多嘴多舌。

关键是，别再让曹操听了什么风吹草动去。

不觉间已信步走到近前，伸手抚去剑身上一层厚厚积尘。狂风从两把剑之间穿梭而过，激起幽怨的鸣响。

心开始和这声音一起律动起来。浑身的血液燃烧滚沸，他深吸一口气，嗖地抽出双剑。

迎风而舞。

剑气比劲风更加雄浑蓬勃，扶摇直上。狂风裹卷碎叶绕在脚下。两条银光上下翻飞，游龙傲天，搅扰动荡不安的红尘。

舞毕收势，已是汗流浃背，气喘吁吁。

唉，到底退步了。其实当年战场之上，他虽算不得强将，也自有其勇武刚健。如今久无历练，身体亏了不是一点半点。

正在感伤，忽闻背后有人拍掌叫好。

热汗上顿时盖了一层冷汗。

他怎么来了？真会挑时候……怨念地嘟哝一句。

呵呵，看来我是来对了，一睹玄德英姿啊。曹操踱到近前，抚掌大笑。

献丑了，让孟德笑话……刘备支吾着拱拱手。

看你这一舞，引得我也技痒。顺手从架子上抽了一把剑。不如我们比试一番如何？

哎，我这武艺哪是你的对手？不比也罢，不比也罢。

曹操冷笑，不置可否，只是挥剑向刘备刺来。刘备无奈只得招架还击。

这次刘备的攻势完全没有了刚才的矫健刚劲，每一招出手得都勉勉强强。不过几个回合，左手剑就脱手飞出。

曹操上前一步，剑尖抵着刘备的下颌，轻轻挑起。

整天这么装模作样的，你累不累啊？牙缝里挤出一句话，颇有些阴毒。

不禁一悚，然而面上神情不动分毫。

这样不行吗？那好……

孟德这就不对了。刘备咧嘴笑笑。你为长我为幼，你为尊我为卑，不管实力如何，我得先让你一局，这是礼数。

礼数礼数。曹操不屑一撇头。不是说了不要和我讲究这些？

你是那种可以不讲究的人，我不是。

好啦，别多废话了。曹操一横手中剑。礼数尽了。现在拿出你的实力来！

比试过招，点到为止哦。刘备淡定一笑，弯腰拾起落地的左手剑。来吧！

我知道斗不过你。但是输，也要输得漂亮。

或者干脆，就不要让它分出输赢来。

任你怎么气冲霄汉，凭你如何气壮河山，还不过就是点到为止么？

保证你比的高兴。

他明白曹操为什么一而再再而三地找他比试。那个人到底把他当成宿敌，和自己一样；喜欢归喜欢，也恨不得把对方放在掌心里温柔抚弄时，突然狠狠心捏下去，捏得粉身碎骨。

所以说，他必须时刻拿捏分寸，静待时机，潜龙升渊。

至于孟德你，也该知道吧，亢龙有悔。

剑光晃过眼前，刘备低头，故意躲得不够彻底。曹操的剑擦过发带。一头乌发瞬间披散，乱进风里。

双手举剑架住下一个招式，刘备笑得灿烂明媚。孟德，胜负已分。备认输。

曹操扔了剑，冷笑着上前一步。一只手狠狠揉进团发里。

走，到我家去，我请你喝酒。

这又是哪一出呀？刘备心下疑惑，脸上的却笑容还如刚刚那样完美无暇。双手环上曹操腰间。

曹操却一反常态地冷淡，把他从身上扯开。

你收拾一下，跟我走。不容置喙的命令。

好，那就劳烦孟德稍等片刻。毫不动容，翩然而去。

曹操嘴角牵了牵，最终还是沉了下去。

江南的天气，这么快就炎热了？

一身素青丝袍的刘备赤足立在东吴别宫后花园的池边，仰望满天星斗。刚洗过的长发墨色绸缎般垂披在肩上。

满目繁星，俨然聚成一只腾空翱翔的凤凰。

南方朱雀临空。正值盛夏。

刚来的时候，还是飘花仲春呢。时间真是，飞快恍神啊。

孙权就是不放他走，总能找到各种各样稀奇古怪的理由留下他——当然这借口多半是说给别人的。而他打心眼里也不怎么想走，就这么半推半就着。

这别宫已经被修整过一番，数倍气派过当时。

修好当天，孙权领他来参观，一脸兴奋地说，你看这别宫是不是漂亮多了？我可是专门为你修的啊。

然后双唇贴上耳边，柔语轻转。就只为，你一个人哦。

真参不透那个人，刘备轻叹口气，抬脚踏入面前清清曲水。

沁凉的温暖，没错，就像孙权给他的感觉。

背后响起脚步声，不用看，是那人来了。

一条臂搭上肩膀。脸颊落上轻轻一吻。

仲谋啊……刘备转回身，一直低着头。

怎么？

我想，我想……是不是……他慢慢扬了脸，话却迟迟出不了口。

你是想说，要回荆州？

你不会放我对不对？

孙权不再说话，伸手解了刘备衣带的扣结。双手一推，丝袍剥落，胴体绕上丝丝星光。

身体贴上去，右手顺着曲线下坠，却在半途被刘备的手捉住。

刘备捏着他的腕，抬手，两人手掌对合，十指纠缠。

星光很亮，孙权可以把刘备脸上诡秘莫测的笑容，看得明白。

刘备慢慢除去孙权的衣衫，一边轻声耳语，含笑挑逗。

不放就不放，我正好还舍不得走呢。

吻沿着颈沿着胸腹慢慢向下，炽热的吻，吻得孙权迷乱了心智。

然后下面的勃发忽然被温热和湿润包裹。他惊愕地低头，正好对上刘备柔媚的目。

怎么，不喜欢吗？刘备松了口，笑道。

孙权脸上一阵阵发烫，不用看也知道，肯定绯红一片。刘备阖眼，继续恰到好处的舐弄。

孙权的腿开始发软，不自觉地向后慢慢退却。最后终于站立不稳，靠在水中一块大石头上。

一时情潮翻涌。待他清醒时，刘备的重量已经全部压在身上。

湿热的舌在耳垂上打旋，胸前的手调皮地逗弄着。仅仅这样，喉头就有了呻吟。

刘备依旧一脸不羁的媚笑，另一只手已经探入隐秘之处。

呦，如果我没弄错，仲谋这是第一次吧？

孙权有些不服气地点点头，不过丝毫没有反抗之意。

那我可得小心了呢……随着话音手下的动作激烈起来，手指扩充着年轻懵懂的身体。

喘息一阵阵加剧，刘备的动作依旧不紧不慢。

看孙权渐渐平静一些，他挺挺身，把自己的犁埋入未曾开垦的土地。

一声嘶哑的悲鸣，声音不大，夹杂着热切。

放松……我不会伤害你的……相信我……刘备咬牙克制住那紧致带来的冲动，拨开挡在精致面孔上的乱发，用轻暖语调抚慰身下惊恐万状的人。

待到孙权再度平静下来，他开始有了动作。

疯狂的浪涛拍打两个人的心。齐齐仰了头，落入四目，满眼的星辉。

然后是片刻的寂静。再片刻嘶吼。寂静。

不记得是怎么进的屋子，也不记得反反复复多少次，每次谁是始作俑者。总之到了三更，两人裹在乱七八糟的锦被里，都喘得说不出话来。

这样多好。孙权若有所思看着把刘备枕在自己胸口上的脸。这样多好，多快乐。你，不如留下吧。

现在我不是也走不脱么？刘备的手指在孙权身上温柔跳动。

可我知道你想走，无时无刻不在想。但这又何必呢？何必一定要离开呢？留下吧，留下来。

那你为什么又一定要留下我呢？

因为我不想和你分离，我知道你也不想。孙权像个孩子般，轻轻摇晃刘备的肩。好不好嘛？我答应你，让你继续占有荆州，即使在这里，也可以随意指挥你的军队。我绝对不加干预。

刘备苦笑拍拍他的头。我连自由行动的权利都没有，你还说什么不加干预？

可是如果我给你自由，你就要离开了。你怎么就忍心……

当然不忍啊，怎么能忍心，怎么能呢……只可惜……可惜……刘备的目光深邃，望向不知名的远方。

我也不忍，所以不会放你……总有一天，我会让你心甘情愿地留下……

总有一天？咀嚼这熟悉的信誓旦旦。那好，我等着。刘备了然浅笑，抚摸着孙权褐色的发。

可是你明明知道，我不会的。只为多挽留片刻，这温美的梦么？可我们中间，隔的是刀光剑影啊。

心里浮泛苦涩。

孙权揽住刘备的颈，闭目长叹。

我知道你不会留下。苍鹰必搏空万里，再美好再舒适的牢笼也囚不住你傲世的野性。可是还要忍不住奢望，我们可以逃避了杀戮敌对明争暗斗，真真正正地，这么一世祥和。

黑暗里，一滴泪静静滑落。

天边闪过一颗流星。瞬间绝色，奈何，稍纵即逝。


	7. 七、夭飏

打扫得干干净净的花园，走尽长廊曲折，一路上花草团簇；前面一间小凉亭，摆了石桌石凳，桌上架起小炉，暖着浓郁醇酒；酒里泡着几个青梅果，和着酒香，清新扑鼻。

曹操的笑容忽然纯净温暖起来。

请坐。

难以言说的，一阵阵胆寒，刘备坐下，眼直勾勾盯着桌面，好像上面写了什么救命的咒语。

曹操乐呵呵地亲自端勺舀了酒，倾入杯中，从飘浮的热气里看得见酒香。几碟小菜摆上来，闻闻就知道吃着一定爽口。

刘备深吸了一口气。扯开嘴角勉强一个笑容。

曹操挥退侍者，笑眯眯地在刘备对面坐下。端起酒杯。

今天找你来也没什么事情，不过一时兴起，找你饮酒闲谈而已。来，先干了这一杯！

两人一杯一杯饮着酒，随便谈些什么。刘备一直陪着笑，顺着曹操的话题聊下去，不时吃几口菜。说实话味道不错，只是现在的他实在没有心情品味酒菜。

看来玄德今日兴致不高啊。曹操似乎发现，刘备一直在闪躲自己的目光。呵呵，不愧为英雄，把这些市井杂事丝毫不放在心上。那我们，不如谈谈天下大事如何？说着探过头去，饶有兴味地等待刘备的反应。

这个眼神让刘备觉得，曹操是拿了一叶草，正在斗蟋蟀一样撩拨自己敏感的触须，然后等着看下一步的好戏。

不过话说回来，这个话题在他们之间倒是极少被提到。仿佛一个禁忌，即使偶尔触及也是一带而过。这倒是在曹操面前一向谨小慎微的他既回避又好奇的话题，他很想知道，那个不可一世的枭雄，心里到底藏着一个什么样的江山。

孟德玩笑了。不过这倒不必问我，无论聊什么，都愿奉陪。

那你说说，当今天下，谁是英雄？问得直奔主题。

试探我吧？刘备摆出一副无比景仰的表情，把他心里盘算过，总有一天要战胜的人，从头到尾数了一遍。

最后一个说到袁绍，他注意到曹操的脸微微抽动了一下。

然后转为不屑，摇头站起。他听见熟悉的朗笑。

我问的是英雄，是龙一般的人物！不是你说的这些，表面强势，风光一时的虫蛇。他们，终有一天，皆将沦为我手下败将！说完曹操一握拳，仿佛那些人都已在他手里化成齑粉。

好压人的气势。曹操眼里一闪而过的悍然让刘备下意识咽了口口水。

那我便……不知了……刘备把目光转开，看着延展满空的蔽日乌云。

好像要下雨了。

你可知，何谓英雄？

愿听赐教。刘备仰起脸，注视曹操一步步踱到自己跟前。比乌云更霸道的阴影充满视野。

当今英雄，就是两个人，我，还有，你。

一个惊雷随着落下的话音炸开。刘备整条手臂一阵抽搐，差点把手里的酒杯捏成两半。

雨点毫无征兆地砸下来，天空愤容般阴沉，让人误以为是夜色在午后匆匆来访。

经年不散的夜色。

怎样，是否不谋而合啊？曹操扳起刘备变得苍白的脸，冷笑着俯下身去。

你比我还会开玩笑。刘备面无表情道。你会觉得，一个连连落败，到最后连尊严连身体都可出卖，只为换得多几年苟延残喘的人，可以称为英雄？

我至少认为，一个即使一败再败也从来不说放弃，为了志向不惜付出一切代价，还能将种种苦楚咽进心里，日复一日表演得滴水不漏的人，绝对不是等闲之辈。

曹操的声音混着雨声，袭来得铺天盖地。

你看我就不行。要是能像你这样屈伸自如，我恐怕，早就平了四方呢。可惜，柔韧不足，不知走了多少弯路；终究迫不得已狠心，面对我最不想面对的……

后面的话音都被越来越大的雨声吞噬了。凝神，雨点在刘备的视线里穿成了线，织起密密层层的忧虑困惑。

不止这一次，有种被挫败的错觉。每次都以为，自己下一刻就会弃了全部胆气壮怀，甘心情愿献了一生，在那人的身下承欢。

还好只是闪念。虽然这足他汗颜久久。

任我怎么张弛自是，还不尽被你看穿？何必说这些……刘备的声音小得连自己都听不真。

偏偏曹操就听了个一字不错。

我就是想听你说句实话。

听了怎样？找一个杀我的好借口？话带锋芒。

要是真想要你的命，怎样都够了，而且保准做得天衣无缝——我总能有法子洗脱害贤的骂名。带着一股子不屑，曹操甩到桌子上一个纸包。鸩寒，北疆秘毒，你可听说？

刘备噤若寒蝉，连连摇头。

此毒本身不致命，却能引聚寒气，侵入五脏六腑。如果持续使用，必使人寒病缠身，不久必死，无药可救。而且寒气和毒性融为一体，再怎么高明的大夫，也只能查得病死一因，绝对看不出有人做过手脚。说着说着曹操的语气渐趋阴冷。你可知道，我曾听从献毒谋士之言，对你用过一次？

天气明明闷热得很，可刘备浑身的汗都是凉的。那天无缘无故的患病，以及后来曹操反常的歉意和关怀一挥而过。

天空又黑了几分，雨点滴在他的错觉里，冻成大片大片的冰花，没命地砸下来。他恍然置身落雪的冬夜，漆黑冰冷。

那你，为什么没有继续用下去？既然早把我当成心腹大患，又有办法暗中制我于死地，为什么，还留我性命？心冷，喉头也聚了冰霜。

我舍不得。曹操眯眼。像你这样的英雄，又叫我如此喜欢，我怎么舍得让你死得不明不白？我还未曾看到真实的你，还没能征服你，就不能让你毁灭。

你到底要我如何？刘备心一横，不管不顾地把话顶了回去。

你跟我，快一年了吧。这一年里，你把自己扮成我的奴仆，自鄙自贬，又整天无所事事，一副不成器的可怜相。可是我知道，这不是你的真面目，其实你一直在待时而动。还有那些甜言蜜语，也不过你韬光养晦的伎俩罢了！曹操面现怨意，一把揪住刘备衣领。你给我老实回答！你那晚说你喜欢我，是不是也在下蒙汗药？说，是也不是！

漫天雷声，一道道闪电掣亮曹操暴怒扭曲的脸。

刘备咬了唇垂下头去，任凭曹操摇晃怒吼，固执地缄默。

暴怒片刻，曹操终于放了手。

耳边响起无力的喟叹。

刘备愕然。从未听过他这般无奈的叹，裹卷了穿梭亘古的苍凉沉重，压迫得人喘不过气来。

我说的对吗？玄德？曹操贴着刘备坐下来。你每次被我看透，都想方设法否认，有几次甚至让我相信了自己是错的。直到后来渐渐发现，你从未对我说过一句实话……

不是的！刘备猛地抬起头。其他的事我不想多解释。但那天所言，确实句句真意。

即使这样，你仍然想尽办法要离开我，还是把我当成敌人，不肯对我说哪怕一句心里话。

刘备别过脸去。戏已经演到头了，接下来看不破的运数，只好听天由命。

还记得我曾问过你最想要什么，你说你不知道。可我心里清楚得很，你是在瞒着我；你想要的，无非就是能够离开这里，去实现你的雄心壮志。对吗？

沉默。

我还知道，其实那天有人行刺，你本来不打算救我。后来看他实在不能得手，为了赢得我的信任，所以出手收了尾。对吗？

松了口气。继续沉默。

你心里有多苦我能明白。如果换了是我，忍耐到你这个份上，是不可想象的。你可知，我一直佩服你的坚忍？

努力平复心脏的狂跳。仍旧沉默。

你是唯一让我无可奈何之人，一边提防一边喜欢。有时试以凶暴逼你就范，有时极尽温和盼你感动。可我每次只能看到，你软硬不吃摆出一脸不卑不亢，那个样子永远让我又恨又心疼。开始我还在绞尽脑汁和你斗，如今，你让我心疼得只想给你一次真正的安慰……

不要再说了！他终于按捺不住，强忍眼里几欲溢出的泪，低低怒吼了一句。

我知道你现在想什么。曹操咬咬牙。那好，我发誓，你若能说一次真心话，我马上放你离开！

刘备的胸膛颤抖起伏，好像在极力压制什么。

雨在风的推助下潲进亭里，打湿两人的衣衫。

你尽管相信我。曹操牵起他的手。那天我既承诺给你最想要的东西，就绝不食言……我不相信，连天下的权柄都能握在手里，到头来，却连一个人的心都得不到……

话音未落，他已靠入曹操怀里，潸然泪下。

你说的没错……孟德，什么都瞒不过你的眼……我的确，一直在伪装，把你当成敌人和你抗衡……可是……话未毕，已然哽咽不成句。

心里有一小片一小片晶莹碎裂的声音。信你也好不信也罢，今天是逃不过了。我把未来都交给你。所以你无论如何都要相信，我的的确确，爱你。

雨似乎小了些，周遭逐渐弥漫开泥土的清新。

他缓缓抬起头，眼角挂着残泪。其实你早已得到了我的心。我要离开，并非对你无情……反而是我太过喜欢你，所以才不愿被你征服——你能明白吗？

曹操微笑着点点头，轻柔捧起他的脸，拭去泪水，然后无限怜惜地吻了下去。

在他的记忆里，这是那个人第一次这么认真地吻他，火焰般纯净热烈，却温柔得毫不蛮横。

也是最后一次。

七月流火，九月授衣。

流传了数百年的歌谣，还在唱遍江南，秋叶不黄不落的原野。

可到底入秋了。推窗，见西方白虎啸傲天穹；金风飒飒，摇落满天星光闪烁。

外面更鼓响过四声，沉思中的刘备才觉察，原来他已经在这里发愣了半个时辰。

睡不着，三更醒来之后就再无法入眠。满心满眼乱盈盈的人影，不晓得都是谁，耳边一片嘈杂，也不知道都是谁在冥冥中低声细语。

唯一鲜明的，只有窗外飘飘渺渺的歌声。

这都后半夜了，还有人在荒野里唱歌吗？或者是风声带来的错觉？

绸缪束薪，三星在天。今夕何夕，见此良人。吟唱渐渐清晰。

子兮子兮，如此良人何？他不禁随着节拍低声而和。

你啊你啊，可叫我如何是好？如何，是好……

背后忽然感受到一双温柔的手，轻轻披一件袍子在他肩上。

怎么起了？小心着凉。

谢谢。我睡不着。

我刚听见你唱。绸缪。

吵到你了？抱歉，我是听了外面有人高歌，就忍不住……

不不不，很好很好，你继续唱下去，我喜欢听。

后面的不会了。你要听，我再唱首别的。

孙权期待地点点头。

谁谓河广？一苇航之。谁谓宋远？予跂望之。谁谓河广？曾不容刀。谁谓宋远？曾不崇朝。反反复复地唱，歌声渐渐低下去。

唱了几遍，一双有力的臂膀忽然把他拦腰抱起。不多时，他已经裸露在对方灼灼的目光之下。

你这几天，天天去江边，说是散心……其实，为的是跂望荆地吧？慢慢交汇的过程中，孙权突然发问。

没错……我想回去，真的很想……

我是不会放你走的。你也别想偷偷逃走，这一路的交通要道，都有我的军队把守。

呵……我没有想要逃走……就凭我一人，无人接应，也没有侍从……怎么逃得掉呢……我看到你的军队。仲谋，看来你真的不想放我了……我去江边，也只好赏赏这天下第一江山的美景吧……

知道就好。你既喜欢这江山，就乖乖留下，等我扫平四海……到时候，我们共享江山……孙权边说边加大了力气。

啊……欲火燃身的刘备抱紧了孙权，一点残存的意志还支持他继续纠缠下去。那你……为什么不让我回去……让我……和你并肩作战……同样可以平分天下……还可减轻你些负担……

那不一样……你懂吗？

刘备已经没有多余的精力回答了，整个人沉浸在激荡里，无法自拔。

他懂，他当然懂。功成名就固然重要，然英雄所欲，不止得失二字所能涵盖。不然，他也没有理由在寂寥的寒夜里踏着风霜一路蹒跚跋涉下去，追寻隐匿在地平线那端，永不破晓的曙光。

至于最终的结果，说也真没什么不同。就像一条清浅的溪流，这岸那岸，有什么区别吗？

然而谁也不曾过得对岸。无谓河广，却一苇难航啊……

曾不崇朝。只一个早晨，漫长过一生一世。

桌上一豆暗淡灯光，在曹操深邃的眸子里跳动许久。

曹公……

奉孝，你什么都别说了。

郭嘉掀起被子凑过去，曹操皱皱眉。他不明白，为什么这贴上来的身体，一年四季总带着点凉意。

毋复多言，我意已决。

曹操一直宠爱这个奇谋迭出的谋士，除了智慧，还有令人沉迷的姿容。许多年来他几乎对郭嘉言听计从，因他沉醉，无论白天黑夜。

在刘备到来之前。

第一次如此决绝驳回他的意见，第一次把他冷落一旁这么久，夜夜去别人处销魂，第一次明知办了错事也拒不悔改……

郭嘉开始妒忌了，恶狠狠地妒。原本担心曹操身负害贤恶名而失了人心，极力劝他暂且留下刘备一条性命，没想到反被钻了空子。发现事情不妙为时已晚，到现在，更是不可收拾。

早知道这样，万条恶名负上，也要除去刘备这个心腹之患。

曹公，请您务必听我一言。郭嘉的脸贴在他背上，声音沿着脊背传入耳。

好啦，你不就是劝我不要放刘备走吗？其实奉孝你多虑了，那个刘备没你想的那么可怕。

我不相信您不懂，刘备乃天下英雄——此人不除，迟早为祸。上次嘉带来鸩寒，就是希望您斩草除根。可是您……

在我让他心服口服之前，刘备不能死。我要得到他的一切。曹操冷冷插言。这是我们之间的约定，你不懂，不懂的。

夕阳好像流着血的野兽仓皇逃窜，满山遍野的鲜红瞬间就跌入了西边幽邃的夜色里。刘备定定地靠在门边，凝视暮霭散去的方向。

回味，几个时辰之前曹操轻描淡写的一句命令：

袁术既已败逃，今遣刘备、朱灵率两千军马追击。明日清晨整军出发！

不是梦吗？明天，我就离了囚笼？

他下狠手掐了自己一下。疼。看来是真的。

曹操，终究是个言出必行的人啊。既给他许诺，就必将达成。

这样的话，不是更叫我为难……

大哥！关羽出现在身后。该收拾的都收拾好了，你要不要再检查一下？

不必了。二位兄弟辛苦了。明日就要出兵，今天大家都早早休息去吧。

大哥不去歇息？

哦，我……在这散散心，等等再回去。

等……等什么？还盼望他会来吗？

分别在即，再见不知要何年何月。

如果还能见面的话……

一骑烟尘。未及刘备返过神来，马上人一勒缰，翻身落地。

怀抱里火焰升腾，灼热得简直要把他融化在胸膛里。

孟德！

刘备抓着曹操的衣襟，额头抵在他的肩上。

怎么样，我还算守诺吧？曹操得意地拍拍刘备的背。这礼物你可还满意？

谢谢……谢谢你……嚅嗫着唇，双手环上腰间。

说实话，我还真有些舍不得你走。嘿嘿，你是不是也一样，不想离开我啊？

明知道他在打趣，可这话，还真说进心坎里了。刘备咬紧下唇。

嗳，你这是什么表情？难不成……你后悔了？要是现在想留下，还来得及呦。

孟德，别这么说。明明知道我非走不可，还开这样的玩笑，你知道我心里有多难过……

看来你的决心不小。不过别得意得太早了。我可事先说明，如果将来有一日你再落入我的手里，你可就得乖乖跟着我，不许再有什么非分之想咯。

我答应你。如果哪一日为你所擒，我甘愿一生侍奉你，绝不反悔。

曹操放声大笑。你这么说，可是给自己添麻烦了。有你这句话，我恐怕要不顾一切地把你夺回来呢。

如果你用实力证明我没有逐鹿天下的资质，那归附于你，我也没什么遗憾了。刘备平静道。

那，就这么说定了。你要记着，我们的约定。曹操转过身去。后会有期。

刘备呆立在原地，眼睁睁地看着，曹操牵过马，一步一步缓缓离去。被夕阳拉长的身影，和晚霞一起散在苍茫的暮色中。

散成碎片，锋利着寒光，一片一片绞进心脏最柔软的地方。他被这疼痛窒住，好像有什么话哽在喉咙里，却不敢开口。唯恐开了口，吐出的是淋漓鲜血。

脚下踉跄几步，他对着那巍峨的背影伸出手去，心里声嘶力竭着挽留。

只差一点，就要追过去，留住他，留下自己。只差一点，就要抛却留恋毕生的梦，把自己溺在这温柔乡里。

只差一点。还差一点。

终究停步，手，无力垂落。

夜幕，气势恢宏地降下，连时间的流转都被夜色昏暗。

后会……有期？

想你念你，可是不想和你再见。因为再会之时，我们只能让对方痛入骨髓，再无温馨可言。

不如相忆，还有资格自欺自怜。

如果黎明不赶快降临的话，只怕曾经属于我们的甜美梦乡，都会幻化成噬人心魄的夜魇。

军队踏出许都城门的时刻，阳光明媚得恰到好处。刘备一路策马风一般飚入旷野，笑得纵横恣睢。

那笑声极富感染力，引得全军都兴致勃勃，气质高昂。

有人和着笑起来。是他的几个亲信，包括关张在内，都为终于熬出头兴奋不已。

他们想像他的表情，一定明媚过头顶的骄阳。

每个人都从内心里快乐起来。

除了他，独骑飞奔，泪流满面。

日上三竿。孙权从梦中挣扎起身。浑身散了架一般酸疼无比。

昨晚玩的太过火了。两人交替着，索取抑或交付。尤其是刘备，精力一反常态的旺盛，到了最后吃定他死死不放，几乎要了他的命去。

这家伙……看我今晚怎么收拾他……咦？孙权下意识侧过头，发现身边空荡荡的。

人呢？他每天不都睡到比我晚？

再定定神，赫然入眼的是枕边一函信笺。

一大片不祥的乌云笼上心间。

函未封，抖开来看，只有匆匆写就的四字：

后会有期。

暗紫的红，俨然蘸血写成。鲜亮得触目惊心。

细看血已干透，牢牢渗进帛里，可知他已离去多时。

盛怒，两手一分嘶啦一声，窄窄一条帛扯成两半。

来人！怒火燃在他水绿色的眼眸，似血染的江。

派人一查刘备所在驿馆，果然空无一人。

遂点轻骑五百，全副披挂追了出去。直奔江边渡口。

他盘算着，路上有军兵把守，又有江水阻隔，谅刘备插翅难飞。

结果沿途追去，发现自己设下的防线还完好无损呆在那里，只是不见刘备一行人。

终于按捺不住，找了个守将问了问，却听说刘备根本没从这里走过。

这就奇了。孙权在原地打了几圈磨磨，心下狐疑，难道他真的长翅膀飞了不成？

这时探马来报，在东侧山麓处发现刘备等人踪迹。急忙挥军东去，到了那还是扑了个空，却得到消息刘备已经转过山去，从小路奔向江边。

直到此时孙权才恍然大悟。原来近一个月来刘备到处转悠并不是为了闲逛散心，而是一直在探查地形和自己驻军之处。他只身一人，有时带两个侍卫，既不会让人起疑，行动也方便。一个月，满可以找出一条无军队把守的最近路线。

怒不可遏的孙权下令抄近路直取渡口，一定要把刘备活捉回来。

待他率兵抵达，却发现江面上浮着几艘快船，都打着荆州旗号。

刘备刚刚跳上船，一人快步上前搀他站稳，然后转过身来，对着孙权众人把一枚白羽扇摇得洋洋自得。

原来这家伙，早就派人送信到了荆州！一腔的怒火终于沸腾了热血冲上脑门。孙权狠命一挥手，三百马弓手齐齐拔箭，拉饱的劲弓只等一声令下，便可成为夺魂的魔爪。

船上帆已扬起，怎奈江上无风，几艘船划得再快，也快不过飞箭。

孙权骄傲地冷笑。只要他高举的手再挥一挥，这几艘船就再也离不开江东了。

诸葛亮的脸色变得惨白，须臾挺身而上，和赵云一起护在刘备面前。

刘备淡定一笑，轻轻推开他们两人，走上船头最惹眼的地方，一步一步迈得四平八稳。

稳稳站定，对江岸上的孙权拱拱手，挺起胸膛迎着密布的箭镞上凛冽的杀气。

我这条命就放在这，你若愿取，就尽管拿去好了。

明明只要一个动作，如蝗飞矢就能织成一张索命之网，把他拖入万劫不复。孙权却迟迟没有下令。

船上的刘备毫无惧色，笑靥如花。好像他面对的不是死亡，而是初见时的年轻吴侯，脸上直爽的悦容。

孙权的呼吸变得急促。有那么个瞬间他的心里充满无比恶毒的快意，真想横了心挥出手，看看呼啸着地狱之风的箭矢，怎么把眼前这优雅的花朵穿透绞烂，破碎成一叶一叶的殷红凋零在江上。

真让人好奇，那景致，该是怎样一幕凄惘哀艳。

然而犹豫片刻，高举的手握成青筋暴突的拳，终于无力落下。恨，心痛，无可奈何。

也许这样的华美，无福消受。既然没有勇气把你毁灭，那么，只好为你祝福；但愿我们如当初设想，一世安好。

撤军……回城！

慢着！一声马嘶紧接着一声断喝。孙权回过头，看见狂奔而来的周瑜。

万万不可放走刘备！恳请主公传令，杀了他们。

孙权嘲讽地咧咧嘴，从马上摘下弓箭交递周瑜手上。那就有劳公瑾，以身作则了。

周瑜迟疑着，一寸寸拉满了弓，箭尖闪烁哀怨的杀气。

羽扇悠然晃动，好似当时的长江，无风无浪。

手一抖嗖一声箭矢飞出——

刺破绸缎般的江面，溅起小小水花。归寂。

我不能……

所以我也不能。

可是……

算了，我们走吧。其实我早该放他回去的，不是么？

周瑜噤声，眼睁睁看着孙权传令收兵。再瞅瞅江上，几艘船摇了橹，不紧不慢地隐去在江雾里。

孙权目光呆滞地缓缓催马前行，没有回一下头，那枚血玉已经在手里被汗水浸透。

一滴泪打在手背上。两滴泪，三滴，四……

刘备一直立在船尾，极目眺向那个惆怅离去的背影。紧捏在右手里的金链梢上的钩子深深刺入掌心，鲜血盈满指缝，他却浑然不觉。

忽然风起，撩起衣裳下摆猎猎翻飞。他木然立在风里，刺骨的寒，不能撼他丝毫。

主公，江上风冷，请进舱里歇息。诸葛亮上前，低声劝道。

冷？我不觉得。因为这里，他指指心口，早就结了冰。

诸葛亮轻轻叹了口气，解下自己的披风罩在刘备身上，细细系了带。

孔明回去好了，你身体一向弱，别着了风寒。

亮在此陪陪主公吧。人哪，心里苦闷的时候，总希望有人在畔。最好是不要说话，只静静听你，倾吐一腔酸楚，就够了。

诸葛亮缓缓说道，发现刘备的肩头开始微微耸动。

呃……若此处有人让主公觉得尴尬，亮就先告退了。但是等一会，请你一定要进来舱里暖暖身子——人心脆弱的时候，身体也最易生病，还望主公自己保重啊。

说罢回身入舱，剩刘备一人颓然瘫坐在甲板上，泣不成声。


	8. 八、弥待

后来。  
其实这样一个微不足道的词有多重分量，只有当事人自己说的清楚。  
不是逃脱了一时的苦厄就万事大吉。后来。事发当时匆匆忙忙留下的祸患无穷，都要在这两个字上头找平。  
孙权欣然去送自告奋勇进军巴蜀的周瑜。这一次周瑜的建议才是正中下怀，孙权早知刘备有取蜀之意，只是一时还不能付诸行动——所谓刘璋和他同为汉室宗亲相夺不忍是假，无兵无地手头拮据才是真。再加上曹操败逃无力西顾，这正是夺取蜀地的大好时机。  
所以周瑜一说孙权马上拍板同意，那速度快的让周瑜都有些吃惊。  
当然他心里清楚，吴侯这爽利的举动除了抓住时机以外，也是在和刘备赌气。  
在出兵之前，孙权辞严色正地给刘备写了封信，邀他一同出兵，事成之后共分蜀地。  
信写好装封的时候周瑜看见孙权那一脸没心没肺的笑就什么都懂了。刘备刚刚虎口脱险惊魂未定，荆州又刚经战火，民生疲敝。现在刘备手里兵马不足两千，能出得哪门子兵？巴蜀之地，到了最后还得是东吴一家的。  
于是他们君臣二人齐齐阴笑起来，同时不怀好意地想像身在荆州的那对君臣大眼瞪小眼无可奈何的窘迫无奈。  
心里方出了口恶气。  
懒得等刘备回信了，反正料想他肯定没那个资本和自己争衡。就这样整装齐备，即刻沿江而上。  
动作得快点——刘备也是枭雄啊，不赶快夺了他潜在的立足之本，将来恐怕反为其害。已经纵虎归山，就不可一错再错。  
想到这孙权不知是自豪还是惭愧比较好一些。毕竟放了刘备实在是件荒唐事。他只好搜肠刮肚想想自我安慰的理由。  
嗯，当时曹操不是也犯了同样的错吗……  
他用鼻孔重重哼了一声，曹操……关于曹操和刘备之间的事情他也略有耳闻，虽然刘备一再避讳可是话里话外不可能什么都瞒得紧。哼哼，都说曹操精明无人可比，到最后不是也一时糊涂——而且和自己一时大意不一样，那家伙可是刻意给自己种下这么个祸根。在荆州那两把火烧得他应该很郁闷吧。  
所以说人万不可为情所困啊。  
心里忽然咯噔一下。比下有余的洋洋自得戛然而止。  
好像记得曹操当年，差一点就困住刘备了。只差一点。  
那么他及不及得上那个人呢？  
这是嫉妒吗？  
他眉头拧得紧紧。曹操，他见过一面的，在合肥一战。  
那个其貌不扬的奸雄，此刻在他头脑里无比清晰地浮现，就好似当时刚刚见过一样。  
即使刚刚经历过赤壁大败，曹操的气势依旧不减丝毫。勉强整理起几千水军，还要亲自督战鼓舞士气，和孙权隔江对峙。  
刚刚大获全胜的孙权自然意气风发耀武扬威，弄了几条船敲锣打鼓堂堂正正地去窥视曹操水军，和检阅自家军队无二。那意思说得清楚：反正你都这样了，能奈我何？  
曹操也真沉得住气，既没出兵去追也没加紧防御，而是稳稳当当上渡口，立在薄薄晨雾里遥望孙权的船队。  
几艘船渐渐近了，眼睁睁看着渡口上两排搭箭上弦的士兵，速度不升反降，曹操知道这是故意气他的举动。  
可惜他一点也不生气。  
孙权大概也看出来曹操的冷静了，弄得自己倒有些沉不住气。把船往那边靠了靠。  
现在想想都一身冷汗。那时候就莽撞成那样，也不怕曹操突然发兵，连逃都来不及。  
到底是年少轻狂。他仿佛又看到曹操那一双闪着毒辣世故的眼里幽幽的火色。  
当时的他，被那眼光震慑住了。  
晨雾刚刚散尽，朝阳一点稀薄的光芒透过密布的云层散落下来，都不及曹操眼里耀眼的锐利诡诈。见了他藏不住诧异的神情，岸上人的眼角撇起逗弄戏谑的笑意。  
之后听刘备说起，曹操的眼神仿佛施过咒语，让你觉得他能洞透你一切心事。  
当时他马上就忆起那时的那个眼神。  
一点不假。  
可是除了被洞察的不自在以外，仿佛还有点别的什么东西，在他的心上抓抓挠挠的。  
他慌忙低下头去。  
曹操无声地大笑起来。  
几艘小船很快原路返回，当然，收了嚣张的锣鼓器乐。  
曹操屈了一指，轻轻叩着手边的栏杆，另一只手捻着胡须。他的目光没有焦点，和若有似无的阳光一起散落在波涛层叠的江水上。  
天空彤云密布，偶尔被利风割开一条细长的伤口，然后迅速愈合如初。朝阳的呼喊弱了，终于淹没在翻滚张扬的云层里。天阴暗如倾倒的漆。  
现在不是早晨么？  
曹操在江风里肃立了许久许久，最后终于从孙权离去的方向收回目光。  
生子当如孙仲谋啊。  
后来，后来他才渐渐参透，此言实为何意。  
而现在，曹操的形貌在他脑海中完全清晰起来，嫉妒之火也就一下子熄灭了。这时候他居然已经不去想刘备了，而是一心一意地回忆和他只有一面之缘的那个人。  
心思，真是奇怪的东西。  
主公，一切准备完毕。末将即刻启程。  
唔……孙权略略迟疑片刻，然后走上前去，紧紧抱住周瑜日益消瘦的身体。  
骨头硌得他有些疼痛，可他反倒为之更加用力。他觉得心疼了，怀里的人，为他付出的，已经是全部。可自己还在伤他。  
我相信你，不会叫我失望的，公瑾。  
主公保重，瑜保证不辱使命。冷冷的声音，毫无情感可言。  
孙权惆怅地撒了手。看来这个人真的不肯原谅自己了。当初担心他的身体不叫他去，他就是执意不肯，孙权也懂这里有一部分赌气躲开自己的成分，于是赔上笑脸一顿好劝，可他就是跪在那里像个冰雕似的不为所动。  
算了吧，不肯原谅就不要强求了，他不是也说过吗，我们，回不去了。  
何况我们的心里，都装了别人。  
你去吧，一路保重。  
后来。如果知道后来事情会变成那个样子，孙权靠在塌边神情恍惚地想，如果我知道那是我和你见的最后一面，我还会不会，轻易放手。  
后来，从来不可预料，所以才有那么多痛心疾首。

谁都有后悔的时候，包括曹操这么一个精明强干的英雄。  
混账！啪的一拍桌子，桌上的茶杯茶壶笔墨纸砚重重一震，一些杂物唏哩哗啦掉了一地。  
一帮手下面如土色地噤声侍立，连大气都不敢喘喘。  
衣带诏，还有上头一干人的签名。  
什么董承啊马腾啊王子服啊，这些人早就瞅他们不顺眼了，就算没有这事也迟早要消灭他们——居然妄想蚍蜉撼大树？也不上秤过过自己有几斤几两！  
关键是……目光落在最后一行。  
左将军刘备刘玄德。  
一股怒气聚成一把钝刀子，笔直插进肚腹，一下下翻搅的五脏六腑不得安宁。  
不是不知道这家伙心里绝对藏着事，不是不知道他肯定要和自己为敌。  
只是在这里看到他的名字，还是会怒气冲天。那些墨迹幻化成一根根带血的丝线，狠狠勒入心里。  
那张娇媚喘息的面孔真切浮现，婉转呼唤还在耳畔，挥之不去。  
其实那都是诱你上钩的甜饵。你居然就信了。  
宝剑刷地出鞘，一声闷响刺入诏书，正把那个恼人的名字刺得面目全非。桌子劈开了裂纹，剑尖从下头透过来。  
整顿军马，即刻出兵平原，讨伐刘备！  
等我抓到了你……等我抓住你……我一定把你……曹操把拳头握得格格响，咬着牙恶狠狠地想，虽然并不清楚等抓住他，一定要把他如何。  
抓到之后，他能像钉透了诏书一样，把剑刺进那人的心脏里么？感受鲜血喷溅在脸上的温度，痛快大笑一场，此后拔去一根眼中钉肉中刺？能做到么？  
怕还是不能。  
明公万万不可。忽然从一堆筛糠一般的将军谋臣中不紧不慢地走出来，郭嘉的声音很是平淡。此时袁绍正屯军官渡，意欲……  
你给我闭嘴！谁都不许劝我！曹仁，你给我率本部军马，马上启程！  
是……曹仁领令，像得了大赦一般，拔腿就跑。  
不过，很快他就听到刘备轻描淡写的一句，除非曹操自己来，否则他不能把我怎么样。  
再很快他又听说，曹仁大败而归。  
这次曹操决定亲征刘备，可是连劝都没人敢劝了。哪怕官渡上袁绍的十万大军，已虎视眈眈多时。  
然而此时的曹操已经是一头暴怒的饿虎，哪管身后那些豺狼鬣狗，早就被盛怒熬红了的双眼只能看见眼前惹恼了他的敌人，不扑上去撕得粉碎，绝不停手。  
这一次郭嘉什么都没说，只是在曹操赶走了众臣之后，独自一人默默来到他身边。  
奉孝啊。曹操揽过郭嘉纤细的身子。你说，他怎么就能装到这个份上？  
他不是装，其实每个人都有屈膝谄媚的本性。郭嘉缓缓说着，瞟了一眼神色有变的曹操。只不过，您觉得那是耻辱所以刻意压制，而他不这么认为，于是加以利用罢了。这就好像每人都有英雄的本性，您现在把它发挥到极致，而他，无法崭露头角而已。  
而到了两军对峙时，曹操也看到了刘备的隐约锋芒。  
曹公，别来无恙。刘备在马上貌似谦恭地一拱手。  
我们又见面了，真快啊。后会有期，有期，不若遥遥无可待。  
曹操一心一意地恨得牙根痒痒，抬鞭一指。刘备你听着，快快下马受降，我或许还能饶你不死！否则……  
哎呀曹公，怎么说或许，您不会真这么无情吧？刘备毫不自觉地嬉皮笑脸。  
刘备！衣带诏一事已经败露，你不要再装模做样了。  
是么？曹公果然还是怜惜于备，在发现此事之前就能放我一条生路……呵呵，备在此谢过。多亏刺客一案中，备还曾出手协助曹公，才不至于欠您一份人情。  
哼，那应该说我要谢你了。曹操乜眼冷冷看着刘备。  
不不不，不敢不敢。当时实在是备必须出手，不然留了活口，不光董承遭灭顶之灾，我这条小命怕也要交代在他们手里了。  
脑子里仿佛天雷涌动，曹操一时没回过神来。  
原来……你早知道……从牙缝里，一个字一个字挤出。  
不，备不知。所以还得谢谢曹公明察，发现了刺客，不然备也要陪您共赴黄泉了——我只不过后知后觉，看出那是董承的人罢了。  
共赴黄泉……话说完刘备心里泛起一丝辛酸。如果当时真能共赴黄泉，是不是个比现在战场相见更好的选择？  
如果选择的权利放在我手里，我会选择什么？  
罢罢罢。刘备用力摇摇头甩去那些无谓的想法，伸手从怀里拿出抄好的衣带诏。  
想必陛下旨意其余众臣还未曾听闻吧，那备就有辱圣言，僭读一次。说罢开始于马上朗声读起诏文。  
很长一段时间曹操都不知作何表情作何应对，只是愣怔地，任凭刘备的声音贯穿全军。  
刘备顺着字一行行读下去，心早已抖到一块，瑟缩着狂跳不停。  
各自的心痛，只有自己知晓。  
给我冲！曹操忽然大吼一声，发狂地一马当先。  
曹兵中炸开呐喊，铺天盖地地向刘备这边涌来。  
刘备凄然一笑，扬了手放任那写满黑字的白帛卷舞在风里，拨马便逃。  
曹操若不是气昏了头，绝不会追出去那么远。  
可是他就追了，而且是一口气，追到山谷当中。  
挥舞的令旗不是只有伏兵看得见，曹操也能。  
可惜为时已晚。  
一排排滚木礌石轰然而下，喊杀声嘹亮了沉寂的群山。鲜血伴随着凄惨的嚎叫，让山上的一草一木皆为之心惊胆寒。  
很远很远的山谷另一端，一群受了惊的白鸟扑棱着翅膀，遥遥奔向云霄。  
还好曹操指挥有方临危不惧，要是换了别人，不全军覆没也得元气大伤。  
看着曹军垂头丧气地从山谷另一端狼狈而逃，刘备下令，停止追击。  
我不懂，主公。简雍摇头。为何不乘胜追敌？  
穷寇莫追，宪和不懂吗？  
可是……当初为什么不派兵守住山谷另一端？这样绝对可以重创敌军。  
那，你说说，为什么不防火烧谷？这样，绝无一人能得生还。  
简雍一脸的迷惘。在下不知，愿闻其详。  
刘备笑笑。没那个能耐就别逼人太甚。我们差不多该撤了。  
所以曹操集结了全部有生力量如狼似虎地扑进城中时，刘备早已卷了铺盖卷逃之夭夭。大敞四开的城门好像张大的嘴，不无讽刺地嘲笑着他。  
那时他真想像往常一样，下令屠城以解心头之恨。  
可他最终忍住了。  
他答应过刘备。他没忘。  
某个漆黑的夜晚，睡在身边的人忽然惊叫着从梦中挣扎而起，像小猫一样噙着泪蜷在他怀里抖抖索索。  
听了刘备的叙述之后，他无限爱怜地施舍下同情和安慰，并答应他，今后永远不再做这种事。  
人该信守诺言……但是这次情况不同，对那个忘恩负义的人，还有什么诚信可言？何况是惹毛了他的也是那个人。  
不过还是没有，没有下这荒唐的命令。摇摇头下了城墙，他也弄不懂，自己到底是怎么想的。  
也许因为即使屠城，怕也解不了他的恨。  
解不了。只要还在爱，恨，也随之绵延。  
后来。后来。后来很多事，静若流水。  
其下，则暗流汹涌。  
官渡一战烧了乌巢破了袁军，才知道刘备好像有所预感似的，早早就找了个理由撇了投奔不久的袁绍一溜烟奔到刘表那里过安稳日子去了。  
而袁绍，也因兵败忧怒攻心，一病不起。不久便溘然长逝。  
曹操为此唏嘘良久。  
定辽东的过程中，他失去了郭嘉。他的奉孝，病死在一座不起眼的小城里，那里的春柳，有着干燥的翠绿。  
抚棺大恸。此后多有承欢者，可再无尽意。  
基本平定北方之后，他又把目光投向荆州，投向那个让他始终念念不忘的人。  
听说刘备三顾茅庐，得了素有卧龙之名的诸葛亮。  
不知道那个年轻人对于刘备来说，会不会好像我的奉孝一样。  
想到这曹操露出一个不屑的神情。那群乌合之众怎么能和我和奉孝相提并论？如今三分天下我已有其二，算你刘备有再大的本事还能成个什么气候？  
于是他觉得有些好笑——也许当初到底高估他了，奉孝你可失算了吧，刘备没那么大能耐。  
现在他想着刘备并不是当做敌人，而只是希望能让他回到自己身边，填补冰冷他多年的空白。  
大军南下，一路势如破竹。面前就是刘备所在的新野小城，志在必得的曹操一脸兴奋，乐得眼睛眯成了一条缝。  
我如此劳师动众，一半为荆襄，一半是为君呢……

是夜，哀风遍野。  
刘备站在新野城的最高点上，目不转睛地盯着博望坡的方向。  
他从来没有这么害怕过，自从东奔西走随遇而安的日子重新开始以后。  
手里死死攥着前几天曹操送来的信。单薄的帛书已被汗水湿透。  
而书信上的字，早就渗入心里了：  
夜壮貔貅胆，晓来待君归。  
怎么着？打算今夜一战功成，明天一早就把我押解回都？  
笑话！刘备想要很嘲讽地咧开嘴角，但笑了一半又停住了，留下一个难看的僵直在脸上。  
孔明啊……他叹了口气，回身看看抄手旁立的年轻人。你到底，有多大把握？  
保证夏侯敦过不得博望坡。信心十足的回应。  
远处好像已经闪现了火色，刘备却并没有一点如释重负的意思。  
那如果是曹操亲帅大军前来呢？  
诸葛亮一摊手。那还用问？我们肯定不是他的对手。  
那该怎么办？  
主公从前都是怎么办的？诸葛亮的反问毫不客气。  
刘备不恼，反而神色黯然，忧心忡忡。此次和从前不同。这一次曹操的目标是我。他给我来信，意思说的再明白不过。  
一向牙尖嘴利的诸葛亮这次反倒无言以对。他原本以为不过是刘备多虑，像以前一样正话反话一说宽了他的心了事。没想到情况满不是这回事。  
刘备凄惶地一扯嘴角，笑得让诸葛亮无端心疼起来。  
当刘备把前尘往事娓娓道尽的时候，博望坡的火已经熄了。尽管他的语气轻描淡写仿佛在讲述一个和他毫无瓜葛的故事，诸葛亮还是听得出，那些伤疤还在汩汩流出殷红的血。  
一流就是好几年。  
主公，这些年……也真难为你了。他张口结舌半晌，只挤出这么一句不着边际的宽慰。  
说这个干吗呢，我都习惯了。这些事就这样，别去想就是；想得越多，心里越不是滋味……漂泊半生了啊，什么苦没吃过什么罪没受过。有时也怨上天不公，怎么有些人，就有那气魄一手擎天神色晏如，就能生来得志平步青云，我为何偏偏落魄如此朝不保夕……现在琢磨起来真是好笑，天下之事本就不公，至于这不公为什么落到谁的头上，怕也只有老天知道了……所以我只好相信，只要能这么坚持走下去，就应该会看到黎明吧……  
刘备絮絮说道，慢慢仰头向天——憋在肚子里许多年的感慨，一口气说出来，似乎真的好受些。  
哪怕只是好受些而已。  
启明星尚未隐去，火舌燎过的苍穹就有了朝霞的颜色。  
夏侯大军退却，第二天就传来消息，曹操亲帅精锐部队，日夜兼程望新野而来。  
刘备比以前哪次跑的都快。曹操大军到达新野时，看见的只有一座半空的城池。  
也不知道是刘备仁义广布深得民心还是曹操屡次屠城令人闻风丧胆，反正新野百姓多半携家带口跟着刘备一起弃城而去，弄得曹操看着一片狼藉的街道哭笑不得。  
带了百姓的刘备自然行军不快。一番跋涉到襄阳城下，刘琮竟然高起吊桥，将他据于门外。看着城墙上一排排敌意的箭矢，关羽张飞等武将急红了眼纷纷请求一战，众谋士也劝他趁着士卒尚未疲惫一举攻下襄阳，然后夺下整个荆州。  
刘备只是一个劲的摇头，也不多解释什么。  
诸葛亮轻摇羽扇站出来笑道，主公是什么样的人大家也不是不清楚。同为汉室宗亲，刘景升尸骨未寒，主公怎能趁人之危夺其子孙家业？此乃仁义之举也……  
算了孔明，莫再多言，速速启程吧。晚了，怕要被曹操追赶上。刘备面无表情地打断诸葛亮，拨马而去。  
这是种默契，彼此心照不宣：夺了荆州也守不住，还是不要冒这个险为好。  
当然，他懒得解释什么。  
行至江边，正值风雨大作。暴怒的风携了江水一下下砸向空中，雨点似乎都不是向下落而是四散飞开，一滴滴冰冷地割在人脸上绝望的疼。  
探马频频来报，曹操军队加速前进，虎豹般直扑而来。  
有人劝，弃了百姓吧，轻骑独逃肯定能躲过追击，否则只有死路一条。  
刘备看着咆哮的江水，心静如春日清潭。  
传令，携民渡江。任何人不许以任何理由遗弃一个百姓。  
然后他退后一步。百姓先行渡江，军兵押后。  
还有人想劝什么，也因他眼里一圈圈渲开的固执把话咽了回去。  
诸葛亮上前拍拍他的胳膊，压低声音。不管怎样主公要先过江去。别忘了曹操他可是冲着你来的。  
刘备摇摇头，轻轻握住诸葛亮的手。孔明，你说，这是否就是我比他的不足之处？  
他的手冷得像冰。诸葛亮伸出两掌小心翼翼地把那只手包裹在掌心里。喉结滚动说不出话来。  
好吧我走。沉默良久，刘备叹气，提步上船。孔明，你也跟我来吧。  
他不想遗弃任何一个百姓。可还是不断地有人死亡。  
落水，体力不支，疾病饥寒……刘备呆立在船头，把牙根咬到酸疼。  
江风……很冷吗？他一点都感觉不到。  
如果不是泪水湿了面，他也许还感觉不到刺骨的风如刀子一样割在脸上的滋味。  
好不容易过了江去，马不停蹄日夜兼程。越来越多的百姓掉队，速度却有减无增。  
黄昏时分所有人都到了极限，寸步难行。闭了眼听听，刘备觉得下一刻耳畔就会响起曹军的铁蹄震地呐喊声声，可是看看身边灰头土脸的谋臣将士，以及疲惫不堪的百姓，他还是咬咬牙下令安营驻扎。  
刚刚稳下脚步，就有探马来报，曹军距离此地不过五里，即刻便会到达。  
又闻报，曹军已赶上一些落后的百姓。他们中的大部分已经惨遭屠戮。  
刘备脸色惨白。西望夕阳血色，他似乎从中见曹操的狞笑，背后是衬景一样的哀鸿遍野。  
如何回忆，青梅煮酒时那人百般的温存慰藉？头脑中忽然闪现他们之间，不堪回首的第一次交会。  
于是烙印在年少生命中的那次屠城，再次清晰如旧。  
他瘫坐在地，激起一片尘土飞扬。他倚在尘土里，表情空荡荡的。  
众人慌忙来扶，他摇摇头，双手撑地支起身体的重量。十指深深插入泥土，手背上暴突根根青筋。  
是不是没有希望了？他的声音微颤，几不可闻。如果结局一定如此，那我倒不如现在去曹操那里投降，也许还能多保几条性命……  
听得此话的人个个大惊失色，唯有诸葛亮不惊反笑。  
这倒不失是个好办法。诸葛亮拉长了声音，全然不顾身边众将倒抽冷气。此举既可以保全军士百姓以显主公仁慈之心，还可以保全自身，将来荣华无限哪……  
听出这话味道不对，刘备挑眉冷眼盯着诸葛亮。  
诸葛亮全然不顾，凑过去压低了声，一脸风烟俱淡的笑。那亮可就不懂了，如果你当初不离开曹操，岂不更好？依旧锦衣玉食荣华富贵，也不必辛苦自己的感情。那样就不至于连累更多人遭兵戈之苦，更不会有这些百姓本想得此明主，可死心塌地撇家弃业去追随，结果落得一场空。还有这些随你多年的臣子将士，皆可寻得安身立命之所，不必如此颠沛流离；至于亮，倒也乐得终老山林隐居一生……  
好了不要再说了……刘备扬起一只手打断了他的话。我明白了，我明白。  
不管怎样，都要坚持下去是吗？  
本来还天真以为，所谓豪情满怀，都是自己一个人的一腔热血，不干他人。  
错，错得一塌糊涂。  
有些脚步，迈出去，就再收不回；有些担子，扛在肩上，就是一生一世的羁绊。  
有些人出身宦门豪第，伴使命而生；有些人英才盖世，天降大任；而我，一个人白手起家和天争下这一身的责任，还有什么权利说放弃？  
从此这一身一命，便非我一人所有。想要功成名就，就把这身心，献了天下。  
莫怪世事不公。命运二字，原是自己一笔一笔写下的谶言。  
落笔成铭。  
背后喊杀声近了，他一挺身站起来，拍拍身上的尘土。  
晓来待君归？……孟德，你该不会因为低估我，才放我离开吧？你真的以为，你可以用实力让我屈服，让我回到你身边？  
他露出一个桀骜的笑。那你就错了孟德，你错了。  
弃营启程，直奔江夏。  
终于险险逃过一劫。虽然军民皆被曹军冲散，损失大半，他凄惨到脸上抹了泥土穿上百姓的衣服混在人群里逃命，最后还是安然无恙地进了刘琦所在的江夏城。  
踏上吊桥的一刻，心里落地的石头连带抽空了身上全部力气。腿下脱力，整个人差点趴在地上。  
还好身边的赵云眼疾手快，一步上前顶住刘备瘫软的身子。  
刘备靠在他怀里，倦然一笑。子龙，我是不是很没用？  
主公这是怎么话说……  
我庇护不了任何人，还处处要你们保护。是不是我一开始选择这条路，就是个错误？其实你们本来可以有个更好的靠山……  
良臣择主而侍，并无人强迫于我们。诸葛亮搀过虚弱的刘备。主公，你得相信我们的选择。  
我们一起走下去，义无反顾。


	9. 九、湫芜

议事厅里一片死寂，平时能说会道的一个个谋士都像霜打的茄子，耷拉个脑袋没了动静。只有诸葛亮一人大冷的天还闲闲地晃悠着他那把扇子，没事翻翻眼睛瞄桌子角，表情似笑非笑，明明心里有数。  
刘备也没有心思把这个毫无意义的会议开下去了。四郡刚定，民心未平，粮草勉强能够接济，兵马不足两千。  
现在有人告诉他，东吴都督周瑜亲统大军顺江而下，欲夺西蜀。  
那明明是他计划下的地盘，是如今天下所剩可作他立足之资的唯一砝码。现在有人明目张胆地和他争。  
他却只能坐视。  
若失了此地，从今后再无良机。那么这些年的零落辗转，可就……  
算了先散了吧。他想的心烦，冲下面一挥袖。  
谋臣们忙不迭地退下。刘备刚想说要诸葛亮留下问问他刚才他要说未说的话是什么，那人已经笑眯眯地来到他座边。  
主公可是找亮有话要说？  
孔明看似有良策，为何刚才不说？  
亮哪里有什么良策？只是想到公瑾，觉得有些好笑罢了。  
好笑？刘备皱眉。他也听得一些流言蜚语，虽不可全信，但总不至于和现在诸葛亮的态度差距这么大吧……  
诸葛亮的回答打断了他的思路。我不是瞧不起他，只不过，亮觉得他这带几分赌气的出兵，实在不是什么上策。现在东吴内部，想必大部分人都不会支持他的想法。如果没有他，就算孙权有此意，恐怕也找不出合适的人选来。  
那也就是说……一个念头在刘备心中瞬间闪过。该不会……你是想说，如果周瑜不在了，就可以保住蜀地？  
只是个想法而已。现在我们不能和东吴明目张胆对着干，如果派人暗杀，也迟早会被揭发……可是除此之外，我也没什么其他的办法……  
一点点邪色从刘备眼角慢慢流泻开来，带一分无奈，一分得意。  
孔明请在此稍等片刻。说罢他转身进了内室。不多时出来，手中多了一小卷帛书。  
请看此法如何？在诸葛亮面前抖开帛书，刘备细细观察他的脸色，慢慢变得紧张，变得纠缠上喜悦和焦虑。  
鸩寒……这倒是个滴水不漏的法子……只是主公怎会有此毒之法？诸葛亮狐疑地看着刘备。  
孔明真不简单啊，这都知道。当年曹操拿它来对付我的时候，我还是第一次听说呢……后来私下里窃取一点，访遍医者和懂得用毒之人，终于弄出了配方。此次孙权邀我军出兵，当然就是摆摆样子，那我们不如利用这一点，派心腹之人领少量军队跟随吴军，再趁机……他停了下来，嘴角飞扬起无比恶毒的笑容。  
从来谦谦有礼，从来大义仁厚，至于其下深藏不露的诡诈，不是随随便便能为人所察的。  
但绝不能没有。  
他在诸葛亮面前从不掩藏这些，没这个必要。当然他也知道，那个温文尔雅，落落大方的卧龙先生，心里不会没有自己的算盘。  
两人相视，会心一笑。  
不过，主公啊，此事说来容易，但若想给东吴都督持续下毒，恐怕……呃……见了刘备打量自己的眼神，诸葛亮心里一抖——虽然这也是意料之中。既然主公有此意思……亮只得领命了。  
不必不必，我不强迫你。如果你不愿，我可以选别人。刘备慌忙摆手。  
你既然知道我不愿，就说明你知道此行非我不可。诸葛亮苦笑，  
我真的不是做样子。刘备很认真地一字字说道。我知道此事交由你实在很过分，所以若你不同意，我决不强求。  
你可知道，公瑾若死，就等于断了孙权一条臂膀？沉默片刻，诸葛亮突然发问。  
知道。  
你可知道，孙权和公瑾曾情意甚笃？  
也曾耳闻……呵，你要问的，我差不多了解了。没错，即使这样，我也不得不这么做。  
所以，亮即使不愿，也不得不愿。而且最终的结论是，非我不可。  
那不一样。我是为了自己，而你何必为我……  
只要是自己下决心做的事，都是为自己。亮既然选择主公，就责无旁贷。  
那，你真觉得他不会起疑？  
主公离开吴地那天，你也看到了，公瑾他，永远都下不了狠心为难于我，何况是我主动送上门去？  
那你呢？刘备忽然挑眉，像是有些好奇地打量着诸葛亮。  
我嘛……应该和主公的想法差不多。诸葛亮弯了嘴角，浅浅的笑容里盛了一湾酸楚。  
两人再度对望。各自明了地一笑。  
不过我想不通公瑾那天，怎么能让自己手里的箭射空，即使不射向我的话。诸葛亮的眼里闪过一道杀气。  
刘备愕然，继而松了口气似的把手搭上诸葛亮肩膀。这说明，他的智谋，较孔明还差一截啊。  
智谋吗？还是……诸葛亮再无法保持脸上的笑意，冰冷爬上眉梢。多谢主公夸奖。他把最后两个字咬的很重。  
孔明……刘备的手沿着手臂滑落，握住诸葛亮的手。分明的骨节硌在他的手心里，他捏着那些修长的手指，苍白纤弱的叫他心疼。抱歉，让你为难了。  
也没什么好为难的，只是想起来，他们助我们逃过一劫，我们却恩将仇报，实在……  
机不可失，否则我也不必愧对内心。至于恩情，我自会尽力去报。  
刘备踱到窗边，意味深长地眺望赤壁的方向。

赤壁。此一役，孙刘联军大获全胜。  
刘备坐在城头，摆了一桌酒菜，和诸葛亮相对酌饮，欣赏赤壁之上燎空的火舌。那日的酒烈，一杯下肚火烧火燎，喉舌的灼热感让他不禁遐想，江上疯狂的火舌如何漫卷八十万生命，血和火一起绽放成哀艳凄绝的梅朵。  
多么残忍的壮丽。这一场烟火，拿八十三万性命作祭，奢侈到极限的庆功盛宴也不及这百分之一吧。  
想着他下意识地跺跺脚，似乎想验证一下，自己这些年辛苦走来的英雄之路上，是不是铺满了白骨累累。  
夜色很浓很重，火光黯淡了星光月华。他第一次体会到，原来东南风也可以这么刺骨。  
夺命的幽风啊，从地狱里吹来的赞歌，为我们贺胜。  
刘备咂咂嘴，引手又斟满一杯。  
孔明啊，你说，曹操会不会逃过此劫？刘备几乎是在想到这个问题的瞬间，脱口而出，快得连他自己都觉吃惊。  
至少这火是要不了他的命。  
那我们所设伏兵呢？刘备的急切询问隐隐有种担心在里面。  
主公觉得，关将军能守军令吗？诸葛亮笑着反问。  
不能。刘备一口气喝干了杯中酒，回答得斩钉截铁。  
这倒让诸葛亮有些不得其解。主公何以如此肯定？  
曹操不能死，北方不能乱。乱了北方让孙权得渔翁之利，对我们有什么好处？  
看来主公明白得很嘛。但其实亮是做得两手准备，如果前面张、赵二将军能活捉曹操，即可以此要挟……  
这个机会不大。而且，实际上我们派出伏兵，不过就是做样子给江东看。反正曹操是要放的。倒不如像我，明白吩咐下去，只要挫败曹军，但不可伤曹操性命，一定要放他过去。  
主公！诸葛亮腾地站起。你怎么……  
他放我一次，我也得饶他一命。刘备平和地看着满脸通红的诸葛亮。坐下，来，酒尚未酣，你若擅自离席，可是要挨罚的哦。  
也罢……诸葛亮重新坐回原位。不过主公既然还惦念着他，为何不下令务必活捉？如果能把他抓回来，岂不是一箭双雕？  
刘备摇头，笑得很深沉，让有所顿悟的诸葛亮不确定，自己究竟有没有看透那深似汪洋的笑容下面，藏的究竟是什么。

诸葛亮是带着周瑜的死讯回来的。一个月之后。  
刘备连夜见了诸葛亮，看愈加瘦削的他在摇摇曳曳的灯火下，步履蹒跚地走进客厅。  
一时心乱如麻。  
亮不负主公重托，完成任务。诸葛亮作一揖，拱手站在刘备面前。  
刘备起身，细细端详着他的军师。  
你瘦多了。他抓起诸葛亮的手。冰凉的手腕，不再是纤细，简直嶙峋，突出的筋骨分明，看了不免惊心。  
这些天是不是很辛苦？端详良久，关切地问。  
辛苦倒不辛苦。只不过……用些卑下的手段换得他人信任，再亲手制其于死地……如果不曾动情倒还罢了。不得不眼睁睁看着还在心中有一席之地的人被自己亲手一点点夺去生命，还要强作欢颜日日言笑，实在是……眼眶里滚动着泪，然而终究没有流出。  
反倒是刘备，潸然泪下。  
当初不如，把这任务给别人。换了是谁都不会受你这些苦……  
换了是谁，恐怕都不如我做得如此滴水不漏——就连他，到死都还念着我的名字……泪水终于决堤，一滴滴落下来，敲在筋骨凸现的手背上。  
那语气是自豪是讽刺是伤悲，完全说不清楚。  
一阵窒息的沉默过后，刘备忽然直挺挺地跪在诸葛亮面前，嘴唇索索发抖，似乎是一句未出口的道歉。  
这苦难太深太重，岂是一句对不起可以救赎的？  
主公！诸葛亮惊得也慌忙跪倒，连连叩头。切莫如此啊主公！这都是亮心甘情愿的，不干主公事。  
就算你愿意，也是为了我。你刚刚还说，你那么痛苦。  
我……我不该说这些……  
何必呢，孔明，这样委屈自己。你当时，为什么不拒绝……我说过你可以的。  
让主公为难，亮的心里，就不难过了吗？诸葛亮含泪微笑起来。逝者已逝，记忆都会淡去的，再重的伤迟早都会愈合。有些注定不属于我的人，伤害了，不过一时愧疚。可是真正灵魂深处的人，可以厮守一生的人，怎能不去珍惜……主公，你可明白亮的苦衷？  
你可明白？  
其实我很早就懂。其实我也一样。  
一个吻落下，温柔缱绻。  
你的生命曾经冰冷，从今往后，我用我的心来暖你。  
虽然只是一部分。原谅我，不能为你投入全心。  
诸葛亮离开刘备的怀抱，起身再拜。亮此生此世此身此心，尽属主公所有。  
孔明。刘备微笑着把头靠上他的胸膛。叫我的表字，像我唤你一样。  
玄德，玄德。玄德……  
一声一声，唤入他心底，唤回沉睡已久的回忆，它们苏醒，静谧。  
久违的温柔和甜蜜。从今，就不会远遁了么？  
不会了么？  
静夜似水。

本来准备了庆功宴，待得胜军归来。想不到迎回来的，只有一具冰冷的棺椁。  
上了重漆的，黝黝的黑，有着浓重夜色的光泽。  
那几日，孙权一直仿佛置身梦里。  
真的不是梦吗？出发时还精神焕发的公瑾，脸上飞舞着昂扬斗志，手掌心里摊着万里河山，屹立不倒。  
怎么说不行就不行了？寒疾发作……他何曾落下这么个病根？难道是那次箭伤未愈？  
真是蹊跷，想不通，想不通。徘徊在他灵前，孙权强忍住掀开棺材把他揪出来问一问的冲动。你怎么能如此狠心。  
目送一身素袍的诸葛亮含着泪离去，回头扫视一下地上弦断身裂的琴，他终于一句话也没有说。不管怎样，公瑾，事已至此。  
泣血而歌，应该就是刚才诸葛亮那个样子吧。他闭了眼，试着想象已成故人的周瑜对此应作何表情。  
欣慰么？公瑾，他为你痛不欲生，你当含笑九泉了。  
聊以为藉。  
丧事办完了，情绪还没转过来，就有个丑八怪叫庞统的来投，本事不知怎样，一副嚣张的样子，看了就来气。三言两语不和，那家伙也不留恋，拍拍屁股径自走了。  
鲁肃听了之后跌足而叹。主公啊，那可是号称凤雏的庞士元，为何不留下他？  
孙权不是没有后悔，自己说话太不中听，上来就问，君之才比周公瑾如何——这叫人怎么回答？  
可是他实在不能不想，好像还残存妄念，他会回来。  
虽说断了情思，到底意难平。失却了，才顿足捶胸，恨不曾珍重。  
那晚他喝醉了，大醉，嘴也死硬死硬的。嘿嘿，子敬，管他什么卧龙凤雏，我有你这样尽忠尽智的谋臣，何愁天下不定！说罢他放声狂笑。  
何愁不定啊……  
主公你醉了，肃告辞，请早些歇息。  
子敬。醉眼朦胧的孙权一把薅住鲁肃的袖子。你怎么也要走……你们一个个，都弃我而去……我的孤苦，你们知否……  
说着他发出小孩子一样的哭声，却没有泪。  
鲁肃叹了口气，在他身旁坐下来，轻轻抚摸着他颤抖的身体。  
我不走，主公，我留下，不会弃你。

没有栖在江东的凤雏，转头飞上了刘备这棵梧桐，振翅高鸣。  
拜副军师，随刘备兵进西蜀——该是这只凤凰飞黄腾达的时候了。  
其实刘备本想带诸葛亮入蜀。顾及到他大病初愈的身体，再加上庞统建功心切，只得作此安排。  
临出发之前卧龙凤雏两位高士聚在一起把个刘璋嘲笑了整整一夜。曹操派兵征汉中你跟着着什么急？着急也就算了，求救也不看准了人。引狼入室不说，还养了一帮吃里扒外的谋士，如张松法正之流，急不可耐地把自己守土无方的主子往火坑里推。这样自取灭亡的人不丢了老命都便宜他，所以也怪不得那些人不忠，贤臣择主而事么，知道守着这么个败家的玩意儿是晦气，就是聪明人。  
这些话传到了刘备耳朵里，他也只是皱皱眉，说劳驾两位军师说话注意点，什么引狼入室自取灭亡的……然后看看他们一脸坏笑，顿了顿，很是大度地摆开宽容的表情嘱咐道，这话传出去多不好听呀。自己在家关起门来说说开心也就算了，啊。然后陪他们一起坏笑。  
明白明白。说完诸葛亮推推身边的庞统，揶揄道，老朋友，这次可全靠你了，千万好好照顾主公。别又迷迷糊糊出了什么岔子。  
这话听着不大对味儿，庞统咂咂嘴，你可别拿我当以前的小毛孩。你呀，就老实呆在荆州养着膘，等我们的捷报吧。  
刘备站在一旁，似笑非笑地看这两个人扯皮。卧龙凤雏，二者得一可得天下，今吾二者皆得……  
天下可定也。  
天下可定乎？  
说实在的他打心眼里不那么自信。这句话整天在嘴里念叨着，无非是给自己含一颗定心丸，再作出一副成竹在胸的样子振奋人心罢了。至于深藏内心的那份不安可不能随便让人看出来。  
他不大愿意夺蜀。不大愿意，当然不是不想。是否怜悯刘璋同为汉室宗亲？好像有那么一点，还有一部分是出于一种惰性所在。果真取了西蜀，还要修整兵力以待霸图天下。这是他的梦，没错，可是要付出多少辛劳，仔细想来还是有些让人望而却步。毕竟失败比成功更难以让人习惯，他有些怕了。其实就连他这些年的奋力争先，也不只是为了宏图大业而已，其间含杂的，更有生存受迫的恐惧带来的压力，逼他走出一步一步。  
没有谁是铁打的心，不痛不倦，他也一样。哪怕是为了梦想。  
出兵当天，天气有些阴沉，不知道是什么兆头。  
先假装诚心诚意地帮助刘璋，趁机笼络蜀中民心，才能兵不血刃地夺了这块地方。他在心里打好了算盘。等得到西蜀，稳定一段时日，再去收汉中夺凉州，平定南疆；之后按照孔明所言，静待天下有变，自荆、益二州发兵……嘿嘿，他在心里笑了笑，为自己未来的胜利预先喝彩几声。  
如果真的有那么一天，你们，他回头望望渐远的东方，也该对我俯首称臣了吧。你们口口声声说要征服我，和我的心，其实我何尝不想呢？  
很快我也有说这话的资本了。看着席间毫不知情的刘璋，刘备抿嘴，正色，暗暗赔礼。季玉啊，我只好对不起你了。不过请放心，事成后，我绝不会亏待于你。  
在心里恳切地道过歉了，于是他心安理得地举起酒杯，笑得一脸忠厚无辜。来来来，季玉，为我们兄弟之谊，备敬你一杯！  
是为乱世。

出兵不到半年，形势发展一片大好，击退张鲁进攻，防御曹军侵扰，民心渐稳——本来挺好点事，一路顺风，偏偏到关键时候有了麻烦。  
曹操不知是抽了哪门子风，忽然想起来征讨孙权。大概是上次赤壁一战吃了亏心里不痛快，非得把这面子找补回来。孙权毕竟实力不如曹操，赶快写信向刘备求救。  
士元，你说我该不该救？刘备抖着手里的书信一脸无奈地看着庞统。  
主公这不是明知故问么？庞统和诸葛亮一样，不但看得透你的心思，而且任你怎么着急怎么无奈他就是一脸的淡定，让你急不得怒不得，只能耐着性子陪他打哑谜。  
当然是要救的。庞统拉长了声音不疾不徐地说。无论于情于理都不能弃之不顾，我想其中利害不言自明吧。  
于情于理……肯定又是诸葛亮多嘴多舌。刘备撇嘴。也不知道是谁从东吴吊丧回来悲痛攻心大病一场，你去看他他就拿那段风流韵事打趣开心，把你气得哭笑不能，看他那病怏怏的样子还不好发作。哼，早知道他这么没良心，当初就该吊着他的胃口，省着这家伙得寸进尺。  
再看一眼庞统逍遥自在的样子。唉，我迟早得被你们这两个军师给气死。刘备半嗔半喜地指指庞统。说说吧，士元，有什么两全之策？  
我们可以向刘璋借兵借粮，一则试探他，二则收这段时间来助他之利，三则壮大己力，协助孙权抵御曹操。至于益州不可放弃，还要留下一部分军马驻扎，继续稳定民心。  
刘备大呼好主意，利索提笔给刘璋写信，满纸的好话请求借兵一万。没想到刘璋也不是个省油的灯，扭扭捏捏拨出四千老弱病残，其余的东西只肯给一半还拖着欠着。还未等刘备发火，那边张松已经按捺不住，连夜写信给刘备，劝他千万不要撤兵，赶快做决定一举夺了益州。  
也活该张松倒霉，这封信不知怎么落到了哥哥张肃手里。一向胆小怕事的张肃害怕事情泄露累及己身，干脆一不做二不休转手把信交给刘璋来了个大义灭亲。  
张松被处死。刘璋从此和刘备恩断义绝。  
一夜之间，处境一下子由左右逢源变成进退维谷的刘备闷坐在帐中，头疼不已。  
主公不必烦扰，既然事已至此，不如干脆撕破脸皮，整军一举攻下成都。计谋不成的庞统面子上也有些挂不住，这次的进言极为恳切。  
攻下成都，谈何容易！如果不赶快帮助孙权，只怕要被曹操得手啊……刘备长叹。  
可是如果此时撤兵，将再无此良机。如今我们已经深入蜀地，民心多附，机不可失啊！  
我们盟约在先，不能背信弃义。  
如果行动迅速，取了益州再救孙权也未尝不可……庞统躲开刘备不信任的目光，低下头去。就算不能，两弊相权取其轻，主公也不能为了别人，白白浪费这夺取益州的大好时机。请主公务必三思。  
机不可失……机不可失……刘备念着，慢慢在帐中踱步。气氛一时压抑起来。  
歃血为盟，万世通好，互为依托，有难共当。当初说的多么漂亮！还妄想可以一世安好，不负了那殷殷的期盼，那数月的销魂甜婉。  
原来不过梦乡，醒了就回不去。我负你，仲谋，害你爱将，背信弃义，我……  
他拼命去想那人如何暗中使坏和自己争夺益州的图谋不轨，以为这样可以稍微减轻些心里的负重。  
可是还有体谅。你本无奈。  
但愿你也能体谅我，我的无奈。仲谋。  
睁开眼扫去念头里一对闪闪的水绿颜色，他回过头对着庞统微微颔首。  
统一定不辱使命，尽快夺下成都！  
别太勉强自己了啊，士元，尽量就好。

探子来报：刘备全军兵发成都，只分小股军队协助关羽固守青泥，看来无意协助东吴。  
孙权扫视一眼众将愤愤之色，勉强一笑。罢了罢了，他现在也是自身难保，再说我本来也没指望他。  
骗人的。鲁肃静静看着刘备送孙权的血玉在他腰间摇晃，心想。  
主公！刘备背信弃义，我们岂能如此忍气吞声！一向少言寡语的周泰终于顶不住劲，愤然进言。  
哎，没那么夸张，没有他帮忙我们照样能击退曹操。正好免得欠他一份人情不是？这个漏洞百出的解释说着自己都觉得脸红。不过好歹周泰还算识相，退后一步不再言语。  
为抵御曹军，建造濡须坞，屯驻重军。  
曹操很快抵达濡须口，两军隔江对峙。  
有些小小的交战，各有得失，也没什么胜负之分。这仗打的百无聊赖，江东军的士气也一天天的往下降。  
真不知道曹操怎么想的，既然准备充足全力以赴，为什么不一举进攻速战速决，一雪前耻，偏偏要这样一天天耗下去。  
他葫芦里卖的到底是什么药？孙权站在江边，不得其解。  
曹操此刻正在江对岸，捻着胡须，面沉似水。  
朝中刚刚传来消息，荀彧病逝。  
病逝……哼，这家伙倒还懂事……  
心里一阵难以名状的疼。果真还是舍不得……舍不得的东西太多，到头来还不都要放手。该放的，不该放的……  
算了，不该想的就不要去多费心了吧。曹操慢慢坐下来，江畔嫩嫩的青草，春来初生，蹭在手上柔腻的舒服。  
遐思间，背后响起马蹄声。他回过头，看见翻身下马的夏侯惇。  
孟德，怎么一个人在这里？武人粗糙的手重重搭上他的肩。  
唔……想些事情。你陪我坐坐吧。  
夏侯惇一屁股坐在他身旁，伸手递上一囊酒。  
曹操闷声接过，喝了几口。元让。他放下酒囊。我曾经以为，我想要的，就都能得到。现在想想，满不是这么回事。  
你又胡思乱想了。有这个功夫，不如想想明日如何进军——我们都在此僵持这么长时间了，迟疑不进怎么夺取江东？  
曹操的眼角闪过一丝神秘。江东之地不可卒得，这次来的目的，绝非攻城略地而已。  
嗯？  
你可知，如今天下英雄……  
行了，又是这套，你甭拽文绕弯子了。夏侯惇拍拍他的腿。真不知道你哪来这么多瞎琢磨。老老实实地打江山，这天下还有什么不是你的？却偏要想那些虚无飘渺的东西……  
你不懂，元让。  
夏侯惇也不理会他荡漾一脸的自伤自怜，大大咧咧地躺在地上，拿曹操的大腿当枕头。举起酒囊灌了几口，顺着嘴角流下的酒湿了曹操的衣裾，渗出一种暖暖的气味。  
嘿，今天天气不错啊，太阳好毒。夏侯敦抹抹嘴，侧过头去躲开刺目的阳光。  
你知道么，其实有的时候我会嫉妒你，简单快乐。我就做不来。曹操轻轻抚摸着夏侯惇散乱的发。你活得一定很轻松，不像我，劳心劳神，憋了一肚子的苦水不知往哪倒。  
那是，要不怎么你是老大，我们都听你的……那个谁说过，劳什么的怎么着来着……哎，反正各有各的好处嘛！至于你愿干什么都随你，嘿嘿，反正我就跟着你，肯定没错。  
不知为何此刻曹操忽然想起孙权刚刚寄来的一封素笺。短短的几行字，方正俊朗的隶书，飘逸藏在工整雄浑底下。  
字如其人。  
话也说得让人回味无穷。  
春水方生，公宜速去。  
后面莫名其妙的又附了另一笺：足下不死，孤不得安。  
曹操笑了。  
英雄，是种心思。  
又不是写不下，干吗神秘兮兮的拆成两份来写？当时站在身边的夏侯惇脱口而出。  
曹操没有理会，只是不断地咂摸着其中的滋味。说的好啊孙权，我果然没有看错你。  
第二天，一纸战书过江。孙权看着信上气势挺拔的一笔笔，沉吟许久。  
明日……决战……眉头蹙得紧紧，手指在桌面上划着无意义的符号。  
真不知道曹操是怎么想的。突然要求决战……子敬。他回头看看立在身边的鲁肃。你说我们有多大胜算？  
鲁肃只是不言语。心里没底。  
孙权也不问了。自己军队士气正在懈怠之时，对方虽然也一直没什么大动静，但似乎早有准备。虽说天时将临，但明日决战绝对对他没什么好处。  
如若不战，只怕更要挫了我军锐气……鲁肃终于挤出一句话。  
战便战，有什么了不起！到底年轻气盛，孙权大笔一挥批下准战，也不管身后鲁肃还有什么想说的想问的。  
一肚子莫名的火气，正好在明天这一战撒出来。孙权也不知自己气的是什么，反正曹操就是他的敌人吧，和他拼命总归没错。  
怎奈来日一战，尽染碧江的，却多是江东健儿之血。  
江西大营被破，曹军即将深入腹地。孙权亲自回军抵抗多时，方知中计。  
原本以为曹操会亲帅大军直接插过江夺取主营，不想其主力却出现在这里。  
兵荒马乱里和部下失散的孙权慌不择路，直到逃至江边，才发现无路可退。慌忙拨马回头，正迎上对面走来的曹操意满志得的目光。  
吴侯别来无恙啊！曹操笑，拱手，那副温和的样子好像站在他身后的不是一排杀气腾腾的弓箭手，而是一队身姿曼妙的舞姬。  
呵呵，原来是曹公，不期在此相遇，万分荣幸哪！孙权咬了牙根，挤出一脸堂皇的笑，不失风雅地回了礼，半点不露怯色。  
马蹄一步一步踏过来，停在孙权面前。孙权自是不动，定定看着面前飞扬跋扈的一双眼。  
还是那般锐利，一把锐利的刀，生生割开了心魂，把里面最隐秘最不为人知的东西翻搅出来，晒在烈烈的阳光下，让你迅速枯萎干瘪，消失在他铺天盖地里的哂笑里。  
然而此次，丝毫不为所动。眉目里焕发出森然的光彩，杀气凛冽起来。  
吴侯真是好胆量，单枪匹马，就敢与我对阵？曹操讥讽道。  
权不才，倒也曾独自一人骑马射虎。今天你这猛虎，不知比那日如何。孙权高傲地扬起头，连个正眼都不给曹操。  
我倒是有兴趣试试你的武艺，只不过，不是今天。今日我来，不是找你比武斗凶的。  
哦？孙权饶有兴味地扭头看着曹操。事到如今他反倒没了惊惧。反正现在他的命提在别人手里，倒不如先满足了自己的好奇心再说。  
怎么？仲谋对我还算有些兴致？孙权的反应俨然期许，令曹操的语气转而轻佻。  
孙权刷地拉下了脸。别来这一套，曹操。他一扬马鞭直直指着对方的鼻子，吼道。我就算死在此地，也不会为你所羞辱！  
大丈夫当能屈能伸，你如果不想被乱箭穿心的话，就不要做无谓的抗争了。说着曹操嬉笑着逼近一步。  
哼，你距我不过半步之遥，我倒要看看，是你的命令快，还是我的剑快。说话间手已经按上剑柄。  
如果换了平时曹操恐怕早就怒火冲天一刀砍了面前负隅顽抗的敌人。可是今天他不知哪里来了莫大的耐性，反倒退后一步，不减笑意。  
呵呵，看来仲谋是不肯了？也罢，倒底是血性男儿，宁死不屈，值得嘉赞。不像有些人，拿自己的尊严来换活命的机会，让人瞧不起。说着他朝地上啐了一口，又鄙夷地瞪了一眼。  
孙权的眉头一下子抽紧了，攒成一个疙瘩。为什么要在这样的场合提到那个人？他无法形容回忆起那个人时候心里的感觉，错综复杂的，从各个方向扩张拉伸，试图撕裂他的心。  
然后他对上曹操的目光，带着杀伐之意的柔情。  
却是用来死死盯着着自己。  
忽然有一种不祥的预感，可是一点也不紧张。  
还是那样魔力的目光，刚刚还抽筋沥髓一般，现在就成了定心的抚慰。  
我和仲谋来个君子协定如何？曹操忽然开口。  
什么？  
今天放你回去。明日午时，我们江上一会——你放心，我决不伤害你，就我们两人，谈些话而已。如何？曹操笑的，迷离若梦。  
孙权稀里糊涂回了营，这一路都错觉身下骑的不是马匹，而是鸟，忽忽悠悠飞在天上。  
曹操竟会放我？这真是奇了。  
虽说杀了他也不至于马上夺得江东，但也决然没有抓到手的敌人再放了的道理。以前那个亏吃的还不够大？如果说那次还算判断错误，那么这次，恐怕就是没事找事了。难道曹操一向都是这么飘忽不定的么？  
孙权苦笑摇头。天下哪里有这样的好事，不是还有明天？明天午时一会，到时候，只怕要生不如死吧……  
可是他还得去，硬着头皮。鲁肃跪营盘门口抱着他的腿苦苦哀求都没能让他回头。说来也怪，促使他那么铁了心赴这恶会的，竟是对刘备背信弃义的愤恨不满。  
我让你看看什么叫君子。  
虽然很快想起昨日曹操的唾弃——那家伙，从来就不是个君子。你给他做榜样，他不但不去学，反要偷偷嘲笑你迂腐糊涂。只要有利益，他就会去争去夺，管你什么合适不合适。  
那么剩下的，就只剩下对曹操此会之意的好奇了。  
谈话而已……真想不通有什么好说的……站在船上，心里七上八下。该不会是又要耍什么手段，羞辱折磨我吧。  
不过今日的血性却远不如昨，居然冒出实在不行就委曲求全的念头。还一点也不觉得有什么不妥。  
本来嘛，大丈夫当能屈能伸。活着总比死了机会多。  
再说，反正又不是没有经历过……  
满脑子的揣测琢磨，什么好的坏的有的没的都做好了心理准备。要不是对曹操还有些起码的信任，恐怕早就叫人打好了棺材挖好了墓穴办好了鼓吹队伍做好了丧服冥幡等他横着回去。  
结果他的担忧白费。一人去，一人回。平安无事。  
另一边也是。  
不过短短两个时辰，各各相安。  
当晚，曹军尽退。  
江东诸臣愕然。纷纷问起所谈内容，孙权只说曹操提出结盟的打算，询问他的意见。  
那主公是怎么决定的？  
再说吧，他让我考虑考虑。  
于是大家说，曹操意欲和刘备抵死相衡，开始拉拢孙权作为筹码——这猜测有些奇怪，曹操根本用不着这样，凭现在他的实力，刘备和孙权两人捏在一起都不是他的对手。  
但孙权对此不置可否，之后也再未提起此事。  
直到后来传来刘备平定益州的消息时，大家都已经把它淡忘殆尽了。


	10. 十、皎涤

都说一世安和，都是要鲜血作祭；那么一方的安定，至少也要有几具骨骸为衬。  
凤雏，此身为祭。  
庞统死在刘备怀里的时候，只有三十六岁而已。  
身中流矢，虽未马上断气，可被人匆匆抢回营里后，军医们看了，一个个都把头摇得像拨浪鼓，眼睛里流露出惋惜的神情。  
刘备闻讯，匆匆赶来，路上听闻雒县已克。这也就意味着，成都之破，指日可待。  
当时他还作了一瞬的喜色，在入军医大帐之前。  
掀开帐门的一刻，庞统奄奄的憔悴落入眼里，只觉得心中一阵抽痛，连那些悦，都被冻成坚冰，狠狠刺穿他的心。  
如果给我一次选择的机会，我宁愿全军退回放弃益州，换士元一命。  
可是上天夺了士元归去，然后把成功塞到他的手里，让他看着自己所欲所求所得所失，无言以对。  
眼看庞统含笑的眼神如同抽丝剥茧，一层层分崩离析，他泪流满面。  
士元我对不起你……如果不是为了我的盟约，你不会那么拼了命的去夺雒县……是我害了你……  
怀里的人已经说不出话来了，只是那么淡然地望着他，笑如清风。这样的笑容令他一下子回忆起那次他们醉酒吵架过后的第二天，互相道歉时候庞统的那句无妨。  
一模一样的神情，此是最后一见。  
他握住庞统渐渐冰冷的手，泪水一滴滴从指缝里渗入他们紧握的手心。  
随后，那只疲惫的凤凰，没有一声哀鸣，静静地阖了双眼。周身的火焰熄了，冷了，不可涅盤。  
雒县已定。那是士元用命换来的。为了他可笑的盟约。  
是夜，他躺在刚刚赶来相助的诸葛亮身边，无声地落泪。  
孔明，就算是此次我能够及时取得成都，也不会守约出兵相助了。  
可这样的话，士元不是白白牺牲了吗？  
拿一个人的牺牲换另一个人的人情，不会太卑鄙了些吧。刚刚止住的泪水再度决堤。  
诸葛亮侧身抱住刘备。玄德不要难过，随便怎样都好，只是你不能不开心啊。  
其后围困成都，得马超相助，刘璋出降，益州方定。刘备不负当日自誓，把刘璋送到荆州，供养其一生，并荫及子孙。  
此是后话，他被一些人津津乐道的举动。  
只是当时，初入成都那一天的场景，大部分人都淡忘了。  
只有他自己还记忆犹新。  
怎么能忘呢？人生从这里开始，忽然有了曙光的颜色。每个漆黑的夜里都出现在他梦境中的希望，忽然就清晰了形状，在这一刻。  
他一步步登上城头，伸手扯扯新竖的刘字大旗，要确认一下，这不是幻境。  
不是。这的确是他的大旗，他的成都，他的益州。远处的百姓指指点点的，都是同一个姓氏的符号，但对他来说大有不同。这面旗帜上的刘字，后面接的不是一个徒有虚名的璋，而是他的名，备——  
善全己身，尽享天下。  
就由这蜀地开始。  
他静静地站在城头上，好像静谧在晨风中的高树。  
众臣不解。刚开始进入城门的时候，大家议论纷纷。有人猜测他会欣喜若狂，有人说他必然喜极而泣，还有人一脸道义之色义愤填膺地说，此为骨肉相残同室操戈主公为人忠善理应为之痛心怎会面露喜色？  
结果大家看到的只是一个静默的主公，一贯如斯，喜怒不形。  
仿佛天性，不会为任何事改变，一如他的坚忍不拔。  
跨有荆、益，自此天下之势鼎足。只要这样，他就有成功的希望。是的，希望，困顿中唯一的信仰，没有把他辜负。半生的零落，由此开始得到救赎。  
他却只是站在那里，不置一词。后面喧哗相庆的人声渐渐被他的沉默冻结了，亦冷淡成对他心思的苦思不解。  
一阵死寂之后诸葛亮走上来，对着他深深一揖。然后回身对大家笑笑，诸位征战辛苦，请先回去歇息。其余的事，之后主公自会再作安排。  
众人服从于诸葛亮的威信尽皆散去。剩他们两人在城头。  
诸葛亮回过身看着刘备，轻轻地叹了口气。大音希声，大象无形，我可以想象你现在有多么高兴。顿了顿，他忽然意味深长地笑了起来。我也知道，你现在心里有多大的苦楚。  
刘备方才转过身来，还是你了解我，孔明，只有你能了解我。  
不一定吧。诸葛亮看着刘备再度回身远目，把手臂围上他的肩膀，在他耳边吐息。至少，还有两个人呢。  
你们不一样……  
难说。我的坚持，一半为自己一半为你；而你，应该也是，半是为己半为他们吧。  
其实……事到如今我也不知道自己为了什么，但我想，总归是有个理由吧，虽然不能确切地说它到底是什么。不过一定是和他们有关的，我想。刘备返身抱住诸葛亮。当然也和你有关系啊，孔明。  
到底还是他们比较多些是吧。诸葛亮在心中暗想，但是没有开口。这样就够了，我很满足。  
两人相拥。阳光如煦暖的毯，盖着两人的身。  
蜀中难得一见的晴天。真好。

不久之后，蜀中传来消息，孙权克宛城。  
再次很早之前就听说曹操兵退的消息，刘备为此兴奋许久，高兴地搓着手在屋里转圈，如释重负地说还好还好，没让他因为我遭不幸。  
可是他不能不怪你。诸葛亮冷冷地插了一句。  
果然不久之后，他收到孙权来信。  
很长的一封信，字写的懒洋洋，且拖沓。一开始只是叙旧。然后说如何击退了曹操——过程一笔带过，结果浓墨重彩，俨然一副“没有你出兵我照样能化解危机”的自负。最后用很严肃很官方的语气提出，既然益州已经到手，刘备就应该如约交还荆州。  
看这不留情面的意思，孙权是生气了。而且，态度与以往相比有了微妙的变化。  
交还荆州……那可不行，绝对不行。你这么不给我面子，我也有法子对付。刘备暗自冷笑，提笔回了一封信。  
也是叙旧，拉拉杂杂说了一堆废话，语气倒还恳切。之后诉苦说蜀地这都什么鬼天气潮乎乎阴冷阴冷的绝对不如荆州，你行行好让我留下那么个地儿吧，我说不定还回去住，到时候我们也许可以常见面。之后又绷起脸一本正经地分析了当前的形势，最后得出一个结论，我现在处境不妙，你可不能袖手旁观——我知道之前的事是我不好，可是至少我没有趁火打劫不是？实在不行的话你给我缓缓，等我拿到了凉州之后一定连本带利加倍奉还……一副耍赖的肚肠大大咧咧地落在了信里。  
然后他问起诸葛亮此事处理的如何。诸葛亮不置可否地笑笑，半开玩笑地说，咱欺负人也得有个限度吧，我要是孙权铁定和你翻脸。  
刘备沉默片刻，然后一摊手。我知道此举必然伤他，可否则又当如何？  
你这么做没错，荆州不能还，绝对不能。  
你信么？不还，他必然武力来夺。  
也许他会，但我可以保证，他绝不会得逞。诸葛亮目光凌锐，话语毫不留情。  
刘备低了头不语。回忆之景乍现于脑中，却不是自己和孙权之间的种种，而是他臆想中，诸葛亮在对周瑜下手时候，可能摆出的同今日一般的无情之色。  
虽然他知道，诸葛亮才必然会心存不忍，倒是自己的狠毒比他不知多了几倍。狠得让他都不敢正视自己的内心。  
其实荆州那些城池也并非全部被孙权借给自己，有几座就是他明争暗夺的——从曹操处明抢，在孙权那里拐弯抹角地弄到手。他知道孙权心知肚明，只不过为了他忍气吞声罢了。  
到了现在发生的这些事，让他自己面子上都有点挂不住。  
可他还是封好了信，派人送去给孙权，然后下令整顿军马做好应战准备。  
果然，孙权回信的同时，开始进兵荆州。  
此次回信字字毒辣不留情面，尤其那一句，公瑾之事，莫以我为不知。看似轻描淡写，可刘备闭了眼，完全可以想象得到，孙权写下这句话时，该是怎样的咬牙切齿。  
这一封信，看得他心惊肉跳，心里刚刚愈合的伤口瞬加被撕裂。  
要不然……要不然……他抖着手里的信，商量似的嘀咕。  
要不然怎样，还他荆州？见刘备不语，诸葛亮悠哉地说下去。那也好啊，随你，反正都是你的江山你的大业，你愿怎样处置都好。  
刘备开始暗自庆幸这个人是为自己效力的。不负当年三顾辛苦啊。  
如果不想还，那就以牙还牙吧。我军初胜，气势如虹，必将克敌。如果说不能取胜，除非……诸葛亮眼珠转了转，低声道。除非玄德不想。  
刘备把那串金挂链从左手倒到右手再从右手倒到左手，翻过来倒过去，也不吭声。  
沉寂的空气，冷如月华。  
这一踌躇就是几天。前线战报连连，初战失利，长沙、桂阳二郡太守因孤立无援而投降。众臣无不震惊，齐齐把目光投向举棋不定的刘备身上。  
可他像没看到似的，径自回了后厅。  
背后响起一阵乱步，不用看也知道，一定是跟来的诸葛亮。  
一只手握定他的胳膊，细瘦的指节硌得他疼痛。他不吭声，听耳后的数落。  
玄德，你怎么变得如此优柔寡断？因为这几日的犹豫决我们已经连失二城——难道你真的想任凭孙权夺去荆州不成？  
刘备不紧不慢地坐下，抬眼看着诸葛亮阴沉的面色。  
我欠他的太多了。  
可是你不能用这种方法还。拆东墙补西墙，你知道有多愚蠢！  
哼。刘备冷冷哼了一声。如果我让你失望了，就尽管说出来，不用这么拐弯抹角的。  
说完，他饶有兴味地看着诸葛亮的脸色由白到青，看看这个一向沉稳如山的军师难得一见的方寸大乱。  
诸葛亮再没多说话，一步上前直接把刘备压倒在坐席上。他的眼睛里有哀绝的火焰。  
刘备一下子傻了眼，放任对方蛮横地撕开自己的衣裳。他从来没想过，素来温雅驯服的诸葛亮会表现出如此狂暴。也许那个清瘦的身躯没有像曹操那样不可抗拒的蛮力，但是他丝毫没有想过反抗。  
衣服被扯开，然后是身体。久违了的感觉，一点点钝疼，快意，迷乱。他紧紧抱住压在身上的人，咬住牙不发出一点吭声。  
强迫下放浪的声音是忍辱承欢的标记，他不想用它来玷污如今的自己，还有现此刻搅扰着他身体的人。  
情到深处，他不知道该呼喊些什么。  
哪个名字。  
都有千钧重。  
诸葛亮的动作停顿短短片刻，紧接着又是一波进攻——虽然刘备可以清楚地感觉到他的疲惫。  
你疯了！刘备拼命地想推开诸葛亮，可是对方死死箍在他身上，好像要和他相融为一。  
没有回答，只有进一步的冲击。身体里再次膨胀。  
他也不做声了，喉头渗透小小的糜吟。  
第三次开始的时候，他惊到无语。  
放开我，孔明！你以为你有少体力容你这么无度？可惜威吓因为纵情而变得没有了力度。  
又一次释放。他终于开始哭泣。  
诸葛亮疲乏地抽身，默默注视低声抽泣的刘备。  
我明白了……我明白……是我太没用……  
对不起。失礼了。告退。诸葛亮胡乱套上衣服，头也不回地离了房间，撇下夜色一样冷重的声线。  
次日，刘备一天没有露面。又隔一天，他传下命令，亲自率领三万军马，抵御孙权。  
从那天起到他出发，就再没和诸葛亮有过一次私下的交谈。公事场合上见了面，也都不冷不热地打个招呼而已。  
诸葛亮留守益州。刘备以法正为军师，进军公安。同时令关羽出益阳。  
此时零陵太守被吕蒙诱降，至此，长沙、桂阳、零陵三郡尽归孙权所有。  
不用看刘备也能想象出来，此时身在陆口的孙权，脸上浮现的应该是怎样的得意和嚣张。  
那么，会不会有一点遗憾和愧疚呢？一点点就好。  
你我，真的已经到此绝情之地？  
他一仰头灌下满满一觞烈酒，迅速地又给自己满了一杯。  
主公。一旁的赵云皱眉道。您不能再喝了。明日还有战事，这样下去只怕要伤身误事。  
哎，何妨？法正推开赵云伸来想要夺下酒杯的手。赵将军多虑了。岂不知酒可祛愁销忧？说着他又把脸转向刘备。主公想必是有什么烦心事，如此一个人喝闷酒，倒不如一吐为快。  
知我者谓我心忧，不知我者谓我何求。他苦笑摇头，暗自想象如果此时面前的人是诸葛亮，将会摆给他一个怎样的了然神情。  
如果是为了抵御孙权为寇之事……那曹操的提议如何？法正自顾自地猜测下去。  
刘备想起曹操那封信，说愿意出兵协助刘备夺回三郡，只要刘备肯给他一夜的时间相会。  
冷汗的手心偷偷在衣摆上蹭了蹭。酒醒了七分。  
我已经说过了，免谈。  
主公……  
就算荆州尽失，我也不会求助于他！刘备噌地站起来。你们都别劝我了，时候不早了，该回去就都回去好吧。这语气，分明是逐客令。  
两个人无奈，施礼退出门去。刘备在几案前坐定，提笔开始给曹操回信。  
写了又抹，抹了又写，无论如何措辞，都觉得有不妥之处。  
自觉头脑有些昏昏沉沉，应该是酒的作用。一些回忆自说自话地涌上脑海，不顾他的感受，兴风作浪。  
——如果你能用实力证明我没有逐鹿天下的资质……  
如果。如果。  
如果我求助于你，是不是一种服软的表示？  
他忽然变得怨恨起来，借着酒劲，挥笔写下措辞强硬的拒绝之言。写完以后他满意地看看自己的回信，心里明白以曹操的脾气，看了之后会愤怒成什么样子。  
如此一来可就腹背受敌了。他觉得自己有些发疯，但还是把信回给了曹操。  
之后他也没收到回信，曹操那边似乎没什么动静。几天后闻报说曹操驻兵合肥，除此外没有更多的举动。  
而孙权那边也偃旗息鼓不再进兵。  
所谓暴风雨前的平静。

孙权做梦都没想过，曹操会亲自来与他会见。  
上次的条件，仲谋考虑得如何了？曹操永远是一脸唯我独尊的笑，霸气地逼问孙权。  
孙权冷笑。我真想不通，凭你的实力打败他易如反掌。何必又非要跑来找我？  
你以为，我仅是为了他才来找你？  
孙权抬头，不解地看着面前神采飞扬的人。  
我肯亲自来，你还看不到我的诚意吗？  
你到底想要什么？孙权冷冷地盯着曹操的眼。  
曹操没有答话，只是幽幽地笑。你何必装傻呢仲谋？心里清楚，只是因为觉得屈辱不想说出来是吧？没关系，我会让你乖乖承认的。  
孙权的脸色已经阴沉到极致。你今天找我来，就是为了说这些？  
当然不是。我还想和你做一笔交易。  
哦？  
我协助你收回荆州，你来帮我活捉刘备。如何？  
真想不到啊，所向无敌的曹公居然也需要他人协助。孙权讥讽。  
一举两得的事情，为什么不做？这也正好表达我和你交好的诚意。  
我才不相信你有什么诚意。上次会面我已经说得很清楚了，不过……孙权的话锋随着脸色一转。此一时彼一时也，此次既然利在眼前，那就成交。

刘备自以为抓住了一个好机会：孙权亲率轻骑数千只身冒进，进攻夏口及周围几座城池；而曹操全军已经拔营起寨，似有北还之意。  
尽管大部分人都不同意，但他还是坚持亲自率兵反击孙权。一意孤行，谁的劝都不入耳。  
如果主公执意出兵，那么云愿意代替主公前往，请您不要亲自冒险。无奈之下赵云请缨道。  
我意已决，子龙不必多言，我自有分寸。  
这时内侍送来消息，说诸葛亮在蜀中听闻刘备欲出兵之事，大为吃惊，极力反对此举，说其中必然有诈。接着递上书信。刘备拆开来看，是诸葛亮写给他的，劝阻他不得冒此大险。  
其言字字恳切，句句中的。刘备读着，眉头渐渐蹙起又缓缓放松。  
最后是几句道歉，话语平淡。不过刘备注意到，信角有被沾湿过的痕迹。  
是泪水么？  
他不觉咬紧了嘴唇。  
好了我知道了。看完信，他深吸一口气，装作平静地看看内侍。除此之外，他还带了什么话？  
他说……估计主公必然不肯罢手，所以他即日起程，赶来相助……  
呵，算他说对了，不过，你回去转告他，我得抓住机会出兵，等不到他来了。告诉他到了之后，为我准备好庆功宴吧。说着，嘴角扬起略带嘲讽的笑。  
口是心非。其实他原本想说，辛苦孔明了，我盼你前来。  
只是嘴上不愿服输罢了。  
他也发现了自己的变化。自打取得益州以来，他变得骄傲而任性，开始以一种凌然的姿态睥睨苍生。他对任何事物都有了信心，不假思索地构想将来可能拥有的成功，策划从前不敢奢望的事物。没错，只为那一次的胜利，有了底气有了靠山，也有了自得的理由。所以不再慎言慎行，不再踌躇不前。冒险也成了他生命的一部分。虽然有时也会忧惧，但往往挥手即逝。  
危险？那又如何？即使有危险我也要去！他的血脉里涌动起张狂，好像一个淘气的小孩，探索未知世界的冲动涨满每一个念头。  
此次出兵，更确切地说，是要摆出一种耀武扬威的姿态给孙权看，也给作壁上观的曹操看，似为这些年的隐忍赌气。  
纯粹是孩子气的举动。  
他忘了，任何任性和自以为是都必然要受到惩罚。不变的定律。  
果然不出诸葛亮所料。刘备刚一发兵，魏军马上返程，曹操亲率精锐部队截断了他的回路。与此同时，孙权那边的佯攻部队很快撤回，藏在后方的军马一应而发，直逼刘备主营。  
这次才是真正的走投无路，被困的刘备眼看军心一天天涣散下去，几次突围都白白损兵折将，无功而返。  
恐怕连那两个人都没有想到，他们的计划如此轻易地奏效。  
包围圈一点点缩小，刘备的兵马所剩无几，粮草匮乏。也不知道己方有没有救兵前来，就算是有也无益——包围严密，消息不通，是敌方动摇军心之策。  
坚持十数天之后，曹操和孙权的大军已经临大营不过二十里，成掎角之势下寨，虎视眈眈地等待一举得胜的时机。  
刘备这才明白，这是那两个人串通好了，决心致自己于死地。  
那两个人，他斗过，骗过，恨过，爱过。在两人之间辗转着斗智斗勇的游戏，每次险险逃过危难，庆幸并逐步骄傲轻敌。  
终于，也有了这么一天，他们拧成一股势力，汹涌而来，要把之前自己的欠他们的，一并索回。  
愿天助我。刘备闭眼摸着盔绳慢慢系好，心里祈祷。如果此次能得脱险，将来一定谨慎从事，再不如此任性妄为。  
如果。但愿……  
这一次突围，应该是最后一次机会。如果等到他们来攻，一切就来不及了。  
生死在此一举。  
刘备仰头望了望流血的夕阳，翻身上马。  
黑夜就要到来。他不晓得自己能不能看到明天清晨的曙光。


	11. 十一、咎殇

夜如重墨。星星点点的火把照不清晦暗的山路。刘备领着他那些残兵败将，深一脚浅一脚地挣扎在崎岖的路上。  
不敢声张，不敢妄动，谨慎地摸索前进。  
却不知道自己的动向早在他人掌控中。东吴军队已经撒开了漫天彻地的网，只等他往里钻。而身后残破的大营，已经成了魏军的领属。  
不远处一块高地上，两个身影齐齐并立，负手冷然看着刘备逃窜的方向。  
怎么样，我就说，他今日必然趁夜突围。果然不差分毫吧？  
哼哼，孟德公神算，在下岂敢不信？孙权没好气地应道，实际上心中已是暗暗佩服。  
走吧。曹操转身，又拉拉孙权的甲衣。  
去哪？  
这家伙已得西川，又占有大部分荆州之地，早已不同往昔。如果此时被困到走投无路之境，恐怕只会血性高于忍耐。若我们不亲自前去，只怕就没机会好好羞辱他一番了呢。  
逼人太甚。孟德所为，有些过分了吧。孙权沉下脸来。  
逆我意者如此下场，毫不为过。丝毫不带感情的声音里，夹杂着一丝刻薄的嘲弄。  
呵，你是在说他，还是警告我呢？孙权心里暗想。  
是夜色太重，曹操才没有看到孙权眼中的一抹阴云。  
两骑快马下山，没有一个侍卫相随。  
此时将近黎明，刘备身边的军士已如天上的残星，寥寥落落。  
无论到了那里都有伏兵，虽是零散的，但每次都能消灭自己身边的一部分军队，然后迅速散开。  
这摆明了就是要等自己孤立无助的时候，一举擒获么。  
他握紧了剑柄。如果到了那个时候，就只有这一条路了……  
不甘啊，咬着牙搏过那些年的大风大浪，就是为了今天在这阴沟里翻船？  
可这要怪谁呢？  
终于最后一个副将也倒在血泊里，至死不瞑的双目里含着恨和无奈。  
他只剩孤身一人。胯下马已经累得不住战栗。他叹口气，翻身跳下。  
伸手掩了为他牺牲的副将的眼睑，脱下残破的披风盖住冰冷的尸体，然后解下马鞍，扔在地下。  
去吧，你自由了。他拍拍马脖子。这一夜跟我受苦，难为你了。说罢狠狠一鞭落下，惊了的战马长嘶一声，撒开四蹄，一瞬间就没了踪影。  
他好像告别老友一样微笑着挥挥手，撇了马鞭，提提手里的剑。  
好重。一夜的奔波几乎耗尽了全部气力。如果再这样下去，恐怕连挥剑的劲都没有了。  
他把剑搁在脖子上，忖度着如果割下去，流出的鲜血该有怎样的温度。  
会不会让死亡都不再冰冷了呢？  
他慢慢闭上眼。他以为这一刻自己会像传说中临死的人一样，想起很多往事。可是脑子里空空如也，一如未生之前的混漠。  
四下里死一般寂静。天快亮了。不过今天好像是阴天，虽然东方有了隐约的亮度，却看不到一块完整的阳光。  
他重新睁开眼。眼睛很酸很涩，好像有流转不出的泪水。  
手指僵硬酸疼，终于无力地松开，剑身落入尘土。他无奈地笑笑，吃力地蹲下身，拎起剑，入鞘。  
反正这里暂时没有追兵，干吗急着死呢？不到最后一刻就放弃，不是他刘备的风格。  
此时此刻，他的心反倒变得平静起来，古井一般深邃地悠远着。经历了太多，就不是一个小小石子能够激起涟漪了。  
当然这不见得是好事。恐惧源于求生的念头，如果连恐惧都不觉得了，恐怕只能说明，他已经断了逃出生天的念想。  
信步而游，身体依旧虚弱，但是不那么酸疼难受。紧绷的肌肉和精神一起放松下来，他忽然觉得，这里的景色还挺好的。  
如果没有地上那些残落的杂物和尸首的话。  
一直都没有追兵出现，周围静得可怕，一点不像险象环生的战场。他甚至怀疑对方是不是已经撤了兵去——虽然这样可笑的猜测很快就被自己否决了，他还是觉得，有些事情可能不像他想的那么简单。  
反正那两个人是铁了心要活捉自己的，这一点他心里明镜似的。想要杀死一个人再容易不过，生命其实不过风雨中飘摇的叶，一个细微的动作就足以让它断成两截。  
但是一个人的心如同叶脉般柔韧，想要改变，怕是没那么轻而易举了。  
彤云密布，山风满谷。酝酿在云中的一场暴雨蓄势待发。他仰起头，想象着躲在云层后面，冥冥中的一双利目。  
那是他一瞬间的错觉，仿佛灵魂离开了躯壳，正在某个耸入云天的高度默默俯视这个困窘的肉体。  
真是好奇，像在观赏一幕戏，等着看后面的情节——如果那两个人把他生擒活拿，又会怎么处置呢？  
他们会杀死他吗？应该不会。可是他们也不会重蹈覆辙，让他再有机会东山再起了吧。甚至可能，连自我了断的机会都不会给他……  
他暗自苦笑两声。还真是期待呢。

远处响起哒哒的马蹄声，敲碎他忙里偷闲的遐思。他尖起耳朵，努力分辨。  
应该是两匹，听这声音，差不多是好马，不是普通将领能骑的。  
难不成……  
心想不好，忙忙转向声音传来的方向，两个清晰的身影已轮廓分明。  
原来这才是他们的计划。现在的他连生擒都太过容易，他们就想出这样的法子，在毁灭他之前还要尽情讥讽玩弄一番。  
怎能轻易遂了你们的愿？  
剑出鞘，锋芒闪耀着死亡的味道。  
可是他没了进一步的动作。有些时候，死其实是最简单的选择。他偏不要走这样的捷径——这么多年都熬过来了，还有什么非死不可的理由？他松手，剑身回鞘。  
两匹马风一样到了近前。刘备没有退后，没有说话，没有任何动作。  
直视着面前的二人。他们的脸上有着轻薄鄙夷的得意洋洋。他的目光淡然如水，不怯不惊，不怒不急。  
怎样怎样？不过凌辱不过死亡，我不信你们还能让我怎样不堪。  
玄德别来无恙啊。曹操的声音永远都带着高傲的尖刻，尤其此时。  
刘备没搭理他，侧目看看他身边的孙权，发现孙权的目光并没有集中在他们身上，而是盯着染血的地面。  
怎么，因为我们来迟，生气了吗？曹操嘲讽地大笑——和以前一摸一样的狂放笑声，让他一阵阵不寒而栗。  
远处隐隐约约雷声滚动，狂风一阵紧似一阵。山雨欲来。  
孙权转过目光，幽怨而绵长，一言不发地看着刘备。  
刘备撇开头，避过那样的眼神。他觉得自己无力负载。  
玄德，还记得当初的约定？曹操的声音忽然冷下来，带着杀气和寒光。  
记得。当然记得。刘备干笑两声。恐怕我是一辈子都忘不了的。  
现在此处虽然无人，但离此不远的各处都有东吴军队埋伏。至于你的大营，已经被我军占了。你的行动，都在我的掌控之中。这次你服不服输？  
我不服。这又不是你一个人的功劳，如果不是有人相助，你怎能困我至此？  
这可就是你的不是了。你的盟友会被你逼得帮助他人围困于你，这难道不是你自己的失策？  
刘备迅速瞟了一眼孙权刻毒的目光。  
这，可是你自找的。一直不说话的孙权忽然开了口，他说的每一个字，都是从牙缝里挤出来的。事到如今，你不如趁早投降，也好少受些苦。  
没错。现在我只要你一句话，说你肯臣服，不再与我为敌。  
刘备握紧了双拳，指甲深深嵌入皮肉，几乎滴下血水。  
天空愈发阴沉，乌云层层覆压，浓沉得叫人窒息。风停了咆哮，一草一木也尽皆凛然，再无分毫响动。  
天地都凝了神，注视他们三人的一举一动。  
等着刘备给出一句答复。  
他不语。  
一只手伸上了剑柄。  
我也是有骨气的，如果忍辱负重不能奏效，那就只好……  
叮——  
一把剑搭住他的剑鞘，一切一挑，无力的手臂无法阻止，任凭佩剑飞出几丈远，落入绝望的血色尘埃。  
别跟我耍花样。曹操收了剑，面带轻佻的鄙夷。现在，你没有选择死的权利。  
刘备抬起头，看着马上面露凶光的二人，嘴角慢慢弯曲起完美的弧线。  
让你们失望了。我刘备，宁死不降。  
你也没有说这话的权利！你必须臣服，我只要听你亲口说出这句话！曹操咆哮道，窜下马来，一把揪住刘备破碎甲胄下露出的衣领。  
刘备挑衅地眯了眼。那我要是偏不肯说呢？  
紧接着他看到不知何时来到面前的孙权眼里离合的冷光。  
那我们，恐怕就多有得罪了。  
随着话音，一双有力的手伸进他甲胄的裂缝，用力，一分即开。  
另一双手撕碎他的袍子，他想要反抗，却被绕到背后的孙权掣住两臂。全身的包裹尽皆剥落，他不再试图挣脱  
长风低啸，漫漫掠过山谷。豆大雨点无声坠落，点湿的胴体格外妖娆。舌尖绕上前胸，牙齿冰冷。一只手大大咧咧地玩弄他的下体。  
深深的寒，风雨，或者那些粗暴的轻侮。他筛糠一般战栗。  
怕了？曹操捡起破碎的衣料绑住他的双手。那就告饶好了。  
刘备的喉结滚动了一下，没发出任何声音。  
眼神还是那般桀骜不驯，再不带从前的谄媚求饶。  
一脚狠狠踢在他的腿窝处，他扑通一声跪倒在地。  
风大雨紧，湿了的发一绺一绺贴在脸上，他忍着疼痛抬起头，看见两人裸露的悍然。  
雨水成了绝妙的润滑，即使这样，毫不留情的入侵也足够撕裂他的身体。与此同时，口被人强行扳开，火热的异物顶到舌根发麻。  
他愣是忍着没有叫出声来。  
呦，想不到你的忍耐力还不错。那好……背后的人阴阴笑道，弯了弯腰。  
鞭梢锐利的呼啸即使在雨里也听得分明。脊背上传来火辣辣的痛楚。  
他不敢咬牙下去，也不想发出叫喊。只有强忍煎熬。手指深深嵌入泥土，被碎石划破的皮肤渗出鲜血。他似乎嗅到从自己背上流下的雨水里，混合着血腥的气息。  
你倒是求饶啊！就像以前那样，像狗一样摇尾乞怜！又一鞭落下，和挥鞭人的声音一样恼怒而不留情面。  
又一鞭。又一鞭。  
玉色的背、臀和两股上，很快烙上了深深的血色鞭痕。  
雨疯狂地落下，天地间挂上厚重的珠帘，潮湿而阴郁。风雷涌动，天地间彻目明亮的只有一阵阵的闪电，如剑刺破浓云的天际。  
他几乎窒息。因瓢泼的大雨，因喉头的压迫，因不断增添的鞭伤，因身体被穿刺的剧痛。  
因灵魂深处最刻最烈的哀恸。  
他终于感到所谓失败。从前那么多惨痛伤亡，那么多寄人篱下，那么多欺侮凌虐，都不如今日，让他痛彻心扉。  
不，不应该叫做失败。他不知道怎样形容，被遗弃和践踏的心魂。哀伤或凄凉。好像曾经的一切都失去了意义，或者一切都不曾有过意义。不再真实，不再切近，不再留恋。曾经深爱的人，曾经坚持的梦。一朝灰飞烟灭。除了冤冤相报，除了抱憾终生。  
他觉得自己被掏空了。刚才幻想中飞上天宇俯瞰人间的灵魂已被冲散在雨里，不复存在。他只剩下一具躯壳，任人凌辱任人折磨，却没有任何感受或者企盼。  
身体随着两人的动作不由自主地律动，即使剧痛或麻木，逃不掉的总是若即若离的快感。就好像那些难说自己是否甘愿的夜晚。他有些怨恨自己的身体——即使到了毁灭的边缘，也还存有幻想，存有回忆么……  
阴风晦雨，乾坤失色，狂暴的雨幕接天联地，让头脑一片空白的他错觉自己回到了传说时代的混沌之世。  
如此凄冷惨烈，没有晨光的黎明。欲望瓦解的一刻，他以为自己将再不能见到光明。  
还未来得及叹息，瘫软的身体就被粗暴地拖起来，扔在一块石头上。牙齿，冰冷而尖利，咬上毫无防备的肌肤。  
再次被深入，换了另一种灼热。而刚才在他身体里施暴的人此时正在无情地噬咬他的身体。一双粗糙的手揉捏着他最敏感的部位，用力撕扯，挤压；或者是尖锐的爪，在细嫩的皮肤上留下刺目的血痕。  
终于感受不到疼痛，也没有其他感觉，因为已经麻木不能确知自己的存在。  
这才是真正的毁灭，比死亡更加咄咄逼人。  
身体被释放了。一只手卡住咽喉。  
你到底说不说？  
他勉强睁开眼，略略回回神。然后呲开牙显露一个勉为其难的笑意。  
不。  
你……  
手上的力道一加再加。  
得不到的东西……你就要毁了它是吗……真不愧是孟德，一点都没有变……刘备吃力地喘息道。  
曹操松了手，又举起马鞭。  
孙权此时已经整理好衣甲，一言不发地看着曹操手里无情的鞭起起落落。  
胸膛上扯开的裂痕很快被大雨冲淡了血色。只剩下皮肉翻卷的伤口，狰狞惨白。  
好了。孙权终于忍无可忍，一把攥住曹操的腕。你打死他，他也不会改口的。反正他现在在我们手里，何必为这一句话死死相逼？  
你！曹操扔下马鞭，恶狠狠地指着刘备的鼻子。你为什么不信守诺言？  
刘备苍白的脸上没有一点血色，也没有一丝表情。孟德还不了解我？我什么时候信守过诺言？  
说这句话的时候他看了一眼一旁的孙权，眼里闪过刹那的歉意。  
孙权冷哼一声。你还真有脸说出来，卑鄙小人！  
不仅卑鄙，而且毫无廉耻。刘备，你这个苟且之辈！曹操恶狠狠地骂道。  
呵呵，我苟且？你凭借权势剥夺我的尊严，再来怪我不能以死守护自尊——你难道不会觉得有些说不过去么？就是想要侮辱我罢了，却找了这么个笨拙无耻的理由，真叫人笑掉大牙！  
我无耻？曹操的眼睛布满血丝。  
不敢不敢。真正的礼义廉耻理应掌控在当权者手里，备无能无恃，自然也就无德嘛。自嘲一句，他看着曹操比天空更为阴沉的表情，眼里有了得意之色。你想用那些强加的道德打败我？告诉你，我不稀罕这个，也不会上你的当！我本想姑且忍辱以待良机，没想到，天命不属我。他仰天长叹。既然如此，我只求一死！  
看来你真是宁死也不会守诺了。曹操咬牙道。你当真，不肯顾念一点往日之情？  
那你肯吗？隔着雨帘，刘备扫视一下面前神严色厉的二人，神情凄冽。为什么最后总归会要求我作出妥协？欺我弱小。成王败寇是吗？  
玄德。孙权轻轻唤了他一声，似乎想要说什么，却欲言又止。  
我知道你想问什么。曹操瞥了孙权一眼，又把目光落在刘备伤痕累累的身体上。刘备，你给我说实话……  
我也知道你想要问什么。可是我希望你最好别问下去，如果你不想听到让你失望的回答。与其多说废话，还不如早些做个了结比较好。  
曹操犹犹豫豫，从腰间抽出闪寒的剑。你真的，非要选择这么一条绝路不可？   
没办法，谁叫我没有你们那样的才能，还不甘人下呢？也许，这就是志大才疏的下场吧……他举目视向蔽天的阴霾。不过我既然已经尽力，就算落到这步绝境，也都是自己走的路，没什么可遗憾的了。  
再给你最后一次机会。只要你信守当时的承诺，我绝不会再让你屈辱难过。我发誓。曹操动容了温柔的怜悯，缓缓举手，指向落雨的苍穹。  
别这样，我记得我说过，你的誓言，我承受不起。说完他把头转向孙权，没有血色的唇动了动，终于默然。  
孙权却无端微笑起来，走到他面前，俯下身来，幽幽地问。既然已经承认天命不属你，又何必自取灭亡？  
曹操也在用同样询问的目光看着他。  
我不想多说什么。毕竟，你们走的是一条和我不同的路……就算是心神曾经有过交汇，恐怕也不能参透彼此，解释再多也无益。我只想说，我有我的尊严，不想要你们施舍的感情，不想再整日劳心劳神逢场作戏。  
可是我记得，那个时候你可不是这么注重尊严的，倒是像个奴仆，苟延残喘。虽然语气不屑，但曹操的表情里，却多了往日不曾有过的耐心和怜惜。  
现在的我已经没有时间从头来过了，也不可能再有机会。我知道如果你能预知我占有荆、益二州，你当时绝不会放我。仲谋亦会后悔，当初不如杀了我，直接夺回荆州吧？  
也许真的有可能……可惜啊，我做不到你那么绝情，说走就走。  
我绝情？刘备的心一阵紧抽。没错，也许吧，可是你知道我走的时候有多痛苦？  
你应该很高兴才是吧？曹操冷冷插言。你说过，那是你最想要的东西。  
我……刘备闭上眼睛，强忍着欲出的泪，努力让自己的声音保持平静。所以说，这就是身为弱者的悲哀，处处被防备和鄙视；你们了解我的只有野心和阴谋，而不是我的感情。我为了生存需要尽力揣摩你们的心思，可是你们这样的强者，却不需要也不屑于了解我的想法。我内心中渴求的，从来不曾被察觉。我和你们身边无数的承欢之人一样，你们予取予求，我却只能在担忧中等待，乃至自我压抑……所以有的时候我会忍不住想，自己这么费尽心思去打拼，也许并不只是为拥有天下，更是希望能够和我心中的人有一个平等的位置，可以让你们愿意去理解和抚慰我，可以被真正的爱一次……  
孙权和曹操都不再做声。雨势和缓些许，天空的颜色似乎疏朗了一些。雨水和缓地冲刷着，每个人的脸上都有液体在静静流淌，不知是雨水，还是别的什么东西。  
任我纵情，都被雨幕掩遮；不知这乱世，还要被阴翳遮盖到何时。  
可惜我，看不到黎明了呢……还真是遗憾哪。  
刘备长吁一口气，露出一个清浅释然的笑容。我想说的也都说完了。动手吧，孟德。  
顺我者昌逆我者亡，既然这样，只好得罪了。曹操狠声道罢，闭了眼，高高举起手里利剑。  
寒光飞落，刘备却没有闭上眼睛，神色依如闲淡时光中的晏然，直面死亡的冷吻。  
突然一声清脆的撞击声，乱了死亡到来的脚步。刘备愕然抬起头，看见孙权举剑抵住曹操的武器。  
我突然改变主意了。孙权的脸上张扬出狡黠和从容。  
你难道想……  
许他耍赖，难道不许我说话不算一次？今天我就违背一次诺言，你又能如何？孙权笑得更加无赖。别忘了，现在四下可都是我江东的军马。孟德，现在我可信了你的所谓诚意——承蒙你如此信任，我可真是受宠若惊哦。  
你……你就不怕我现在杀了你？曹操遏制不住的怒火尽皆流露在脸上。  
哈哈哈……孙权不屑地放声大笑。如果孟德能让我见识如此武艺，那也我死而无憾了。怎样？敢来一试身手？  
仲谋！刘备哽咽着叫了一声。你为何……  
唇亡齿寒啊。嘿，我差一点就被蒙骗了。孟德，你还真是老奸巨猾。  
可是我答应过留荆州给你……  
你以为我还会相信谁的承诺么？孙权水绿色的眸子里，怨愤之色一闪而过。我可以暂时放弃荆州，但是绝不会容许你得到比我更大的利益。  
你这背信弃义的混账！曹操怒骂，挥剑砍来。  
孙权接招，曹操却没有再进攻。想必他心里清楚，自己在这里和孙权动手，绝对是自讨苦吃。  
我警告你，刘备是条毒蛇，放了他，你迟早还会吃苦头的！尚不肯死心的曹操恶狠狠地诅咒。  
杀了他我就不吃苦头了？你是头猛虎，我岂能不留另一只猛兽压制于你？狠声说罢又换了种语调，轻柔而略带调侃。算了吧，得饶人处且饶人，好歹他还曾授意华容道上的守将们放你一条生路，你该不会恩将仇报吧？  
此言一出，竟让曹操一时哽在那里，刷地把目光投向一旁形容狼狈的刘备。  
玄德……你真的……  
嗯，确有此事不假。但我只是念及当年你放我离去，作为报恩而已。还有，就是防止某些人趁乱得渔翁之利。其实我本来不想让你知道的……刘备故作无所谓的姿态，又转头向着孙权，假意埋怨。仲谋还真是多言多语，过去这么久了，还说它干吗？  
怎能不说呢？当初你放他的最终目的，难道不是和现在我放你如出一辙？这下想必孟德也该明白了吧？  
沉默半响，曹操忽然露出不曾有过的无力笑容。呵……看来，我也许真的弄错什么了……沉吟间，他收了剑，翻身上马，头也不回地扬长而去。

孙权看他走远了，方才回身，替刘备松了绑。随后解了盔甲，脱下外衣披在他身上。  
雨势渐止，风习习而清爽，镂空的云层后漏下出几缕细碎的日华。  
迟来的曙光啊。  
看着孙权替自己一丝不苟地整理好衣衫，刘备的眼里升腾起一层迷离。  
仲谋……他伸开手想要拥抱孙权，却被冷冷地躲开了。  
你怎么……  
我说过，此举不是为你，而是为了抵御曹操，平衡我们的力量。孙权的语气冷如冰霜。  
是吗？那你现在要把我如何？  
我本就要放你回去。喏，你可以走了。  
还是的么……刘备笑道。如果你真的彻底忘情，恐怕就会拿我当人质，迫使云长交还荆州吧？或者……你还没有想到这一点？  
被看穿了的孙权神情慢慢缓和下来，脸色微红。唔……刚才的事……对不起……  
算了，你又没有伤到我，道什么歉呢？  
不仅仅是这个，还有，我说的那句话……只不过是一时激动，其实我真的不是那样认为。我对你的感情，也不是施舍……  
那是因为我是你的对头而不是你的下属，因为你从来不曾真正得到我。一旦我归附于你，很快，一切都会变的。  
可是你也说错了一点。我既然把你当成一个英雄看待，就绝不会不去揣摩你的想法，所以也就不会不了解你的感情！  
既然你真的把我当做英雄，那么也就不要希望我能够臣服了。刘备淡淡地说。  
报——还未等孙权再说什么，一名东吴士兵气喘吁吁地跑来，扑跪在他面前。  
主公，大事不好……魏军突然撤离蜀军营寨，前来围困我军；合肥军队倾巢而出，正向我军大营扑来！  
什么——  
两人同时吃了一惊。各自转身回来，面面相觑。  
老谋深算的曹操，真是一点亏都吃不得。  
再探再报！孙权挥挥手遣退士兵。  
曹操好快的速度，即使刚刚回营就下命令，也要有非同一般的传令速度才行……这家伙还真是治军有方。孙权赞罢，眉头又攒成一个疙瘩。我的兵力远不及他……本来就是为作饵前来，想不到事情变故突然，反而弄巧成拙。  
此事因我而起，我一定尽力补偿……  
你现在恐怕也是自身难保。孙权皱眉道。你带来的五千军马，现在还能剩下几百人？你拿什么来扭转败局？  
那现在你马上回营，召集全军避其锋芒撤回陆口。如果动作够快，应该还来得及。  
不行，如果我是曹操，恐怕回陆口的道路上，早就设下了伏兵。再说，魏军已经开始围困我们了。  
他既然四面包围必定兵力薄弱，你赶快整军突围，还有机会！  
那你呢？你怎么办？  
我？心里一阵煦暖，乃至灼热，脸上却不现出半分，而是狠狠别过头去。你还不快走，等他的包围圈缩小，就没有机会了。此等危急时刻，你还有心思管别人？快走啊！  
你先跟我走，之后的事然后再说。孙权拉起他的腕。走！  
不行。刘备用力甩脱他的手。你别管我了，我不能再给你添麻烦。  
多带你一个人有什么麻烦的……  
不是一个人的问题！刘备定定地看着孙权的眼，努力压抑荡漾在那一泓清泉里的心醉。我不能跟你走——我刚才所言，你还不懂么，仲谋？  
老天自是雨霁云开，可是阴霾，却累累灌入两人心里。  
好吧……孙权只得点头。那你就自己多保重了……唉，也不知道我自己能不能逃过此劫……  
报——远处飞驰一骑打断孙权哀叹。两人的心同时一沉。该不会又有什么坏消息吧？  
马到近前，一士兵翻身下马。定睛细看，竟是身着蜀军服色。  
主公在此，小的可找到您了！士兵面带喜色，倒身下拜。诸葛军师率领大军已经赶到，令我等前来寻找主公。  
那，包围的魏军呢？刘备急急问道。  
诸葛军师已经派赵将军出兵救援此地，将部分魏军阻在江边。因合肥空虚，其主力又被我军围困，包围此地的魏军已开始回防。  
终于脱险了……刘备长出一口气，一连十几天压在心口的巨石，此刻才真正被搬开。  
仲谋……仲谋？回身再寻孙权，却发现他早已不在身边。刚才太过紧张，竟然不知他什么时候离去。  
原来你……还是懂我的。刘备收敛了庆幸的笑，一脸虔诚地向江东的方向拜了三拜。


	12. 十二、骁徊

回去的路上刘备下定了决心，此间在山谷里发生过的事情，断不能让任何人知道。

除了与事者之外的任何人。

虽然浑身的疼痛火烧火燎，双腿疲惫到像灌了铅一样，腰间酸疼得几乎让他整个人瘫倒在地。但是回了城见过众将时，他还是硬撑出来一脸的若无其事。

来集会厅之前他匆匆回房间换过一套衣服，为了防止众人起疑也没多做别的掩饰就匆忙赶来了。不过看自己现在的气色，最多就是像打了败仗有些狼狈，还不至于被看出什么来吧？

他想着，急急望铜镜里瞥了一眼，随后一溜烟赶到大厅。

众将呼一下围上来，关切备至，或是嘘寒问暖担心主公有没有受伤，或是安慰他胜败乃兵家常事不必介怀。刘备依旧是礼节性的微笑推了一脸，说感谢诸位关心，我安然无恙。然后一脸歉意地说此次大败，乃备之过也，在此向大家谢罪了。

一道寒暄，众人皆围拢上前七嘴八舌。唯有一人冷颜立在一旁，半句话都不曾多语。

待到众人确信主公无虞，尽皆散去之后，刘备方才松了一口气。

可还未及他离厅，一个身影已经闪到他身前。

孔明……刘备赧然，嚅嗫道。多谢你此次及时相救。

诸葛亮没有回答，而是用力抓住他的手腕，另一只手去扯他的衣领。

孔明！刘备下意识地推开他，双手护在胸前。你这是何意？

你让我看看，你伤得到底有多重？

哎呀，都是些皮肉伤，没什么的。

别再隐瞒了。你都这样了怎么还要逞强？在众人面前我不能驳你面子，为什么私下里，你连我都躲？难道你还在生我的气？说着话，眼眶里已有泪光滚动。

不……我没有，其实你的意见是对的……我连道歉都来不及，怎么还能生你的气？刘备慌忙上前把他圈进怀里。这次你及时赶来救我，我还得谢谢你才是。

那我要听你一句实话，到底发生什么事了？

真的没什么啊，孔明你多心了。我先回去收拾一下，具体情况之后再告诉你。刘备敷衍几句，转身快步向门口走去——只怕再多延搁，自己要撑不住的。

可是还未等他离了门，一阵痛楚和虚脱倏然袭来。任他再如何苦苦支持都无济于事，眼前一片漆黑，身子瘫软下来。朦胧中，一道忧郁的目光在眼前闪过，随后他便在一片柔软里失去了知觉。

一片黑暗。纯净的黑暗，无瑕的黑暗。没有一个人，除了他惴惴地无端奔忙。看不到自己的，看不到前方，也无法转过身去。只有前行，让人窒息的速度和压抑。连坐下来叹息一下都不可能。向前方伸出手去。虚空。心里憋闷的疼痛。扯开嗓子叫喊，什么也听不到，更没有回声。

谁能救救我……

明明以为这一刻是光明的开始，结果下一刻，就落入无边的夜色。

才知道何谓渺远，耗尽此生。

黑暗慢慢消失了，他吃力地睁开刺痛的双目。

一张憔悴的脸。眼角有泪痕。一只手握着他的手。温暖，柔软。

那一刻他知道自己不能再逞强下去了。泪水瞬间落下来。

另一只手抚过他的脸颊，温柔地拭去滑落的泪。

他试图起身，却被有力的手臂按下。

你的伤口刚刚处理好，别乱动，以免又撕裂了伤处。

我……昏睡了多久？他的语气有几分惶然。

一天而已，现在是夜里，刚过三更。没关系，你别担心。我已经嘱咐过军医不许对外透露任何关于你的现状，别人也不知道你的情况如何。能瞒的我都替你隐瞒了。

孔明……谢谢你肯原谅我的任性和逞能……

算了，你好不容易有了逞能的资本，谁能阻拦你放纵一次呢？只是这次吃到苦头，以后要学聪明了吧。说话间，一只手轻轻，似不经意地撩着他的发梢，一个吻落在眉间。

以后……呵呵。他苦涩一笑。我差一点，就没有以后了……

我仔细检查过你的伤口，包括……被侵犯过的地方。我也大致能想到是怎么一回事了。不过看来这两个家伙，也满自负的。

应该说，我们犯的都是和我类似的错误吧。你看，他们也没有比我强到哪去，嘿。他发出干枯的笑声，随即又变得严肃起来。孔明，我要和你说一件事，也许你还会生气，可是我这次真是下定决心的……

你要把荆州还给孙权是吗？似乎你能逃得一命，有他的帮忙。诸葛亮淡然道。

真不愧是闻名天下的“卧龙”啊，别人的心思都能猜得这么准。

哪里，我又不会读心术，只是我要猜的人是你，才会这么了如指掌的。诸葛亮说着，又握紧他的手。也罢，我曾说过，你自己的江山，你来做主——这话绝对不是讽刺，毕竟没人能代替你的位置。也许逐鹿天下的大业我们每个人都有份，但是属于你的路，永远只能你一个人走。我尊重你的选择。

呵……这样的话我还真是为难了……刘备转了转眼珠。嘿嘿，不如这样，反正他已经拿下了三郡，就放在他那算了……还有，我听说零陵民心不稳，郡守本就是迫不得已投降于他，如今更有悔意，不如收回来。再把江夏，加之桂阳、长沙以东的半个荆州给他，以西我们留下。这样我们既有跨荆、益两地的优势，又给了孙权人情，修复两家同盟……你看如何？

诸葛亮笑着点点头。

不久之后，刘备大军开始缓缓退回益州。与此同时，遣人送信江东，告知孙权他意欲归还半个荆州，两家重建同盟关系。孙权略有惊愕之余，自是答应。

接收到还地时的孙权默然良久。抖抖索索地伸出手竟然迟迟不肯接过印信——他也不知道自己在迟疑什么。

他忽然觉得，这可能并不是自己想要的东西。要荆州，不过一封赌气的信。再经刘备回书一激，愈发难平。

实际上，实际上……

天下。

多重的分量。那天刘备的肺腑之言，忽然就让他怀疑了曾有的一些坚定不移。

他信，人之将死，其言也善。

而他，也不得不静下来仔细想想自己争雄天下的理由了。

仅仅是父兄的未竟之业？他们把他们的遗憾硬塞入我的生命，然后告诉我要珍惜。

没错，那也是他的志向，那是因为他根本没有选择志向的机会。生在孙家成了英雄的子弟，命运就注定这般；从小的耳濡目染，连灵魂也被染上了凝重的野心勃勃。

顶风冒雪地跋涉在寒夜里，他敢说一声甘愿，敢挺肩挑起重担，却不知其他的可能性，已经被潜移默化地剥夺。

他忽然开始狠狠地嫉妒那两个人。

接收荆州之后，他本想给刘备回一封信说说自己的想法，不想越写越乱，勾来抹去最后终于气急败坏扔了笔，把那一堆基本不成言的草稿统统送了过去。

下个动作，就是收拾兵力，进攻合肥。

刘备收到回信时，也听说了孙权进兵的消息。

看着那些凌乱的帛书，他知道孙权的心里藏着怎样一捆乱麻。

可是你又何必如此轻率急躁呢？刘备对着墨色的天空叹了口气。还是不够稳重啊，和我当时一样，解决了一个问题，就毫无理由地开始自信，成功会理所当然地接踵而来。

回信没有多话，不劝他回心转意，只嘱他多加小心。

劝阻无用，亲历过才明白，为何无数的人眼看前车之鉴依旧死不悔改，愚蠢到让旁观者无言以对。

原来这就是成长，曲折挫败不是经验能够救赎的必经之路——何况只有自己的经历才叫做经验。他还年轻。随他去吧。

不久之后传来他落败的消息，刘备只是轻轻地笑了笑，不置一词。

从小师桥上飞马跃过，逃脱一条生路，孙权想想不禁后脊梁冒凉气，后怕不已。多险啊！差一点就丢了命，要不是那些将领拼死保护，自己恐怕早就作了刀下之鬼。

他想起那日，被众人抢救出的凌统满身的殷红。孙权跪下来含泪搂他入怀，怀里的人声音颤抖，主公，我浑身的血，愿为您流尽……

多次救他性命的周泰，也是这样，受了重伤还有力气对他笑出来，安慰他别为自己难过。

可是他的泪水还是转在眼眶里，尽管从来没有坠落。

他也为他们感到难过和焦虑，照顾他们探望他们。可是他从来就没有把心真正地放在那些人身上，或者，只是一点点。

他愈发相信刘备所说的那些话。

很快就传来曹操进军汉中的消息。接下来就是曹军势如破竹，张鲁投降，汉中平定的消息。

当时孙权还暗自为刘备捏了一把汗，担心曹操贪心不足会一举攻蜀。不想魏军在蜀地边界徘徊良久后缓缓退去。虽留军驻守，但也只是远远观望，没有进一步的动作。

正当孙权疑惑之时，经过一阵修整的曹操挥师南下，看这意思，是准备一鼓作气拿下江东。

连为之吃惊的时间都没有，孙权即刻下令修缮濡须口城池和战船，开始征兵，准备抵御魏军。

不多日魏军进驻居巢，沿江下百里战线，俨然对濡须形成合围之势。

看来，曹操此战，势在必得。

两军初次交锋，小试身手，各有胜负。然而听得对方军中喊着“活捉孙权”的口号，孙权心里也就明白了几分。

若说他和曹操之间有什么交往，除了之前一次几个时辰的谈话，再不过合谋算计刘备的那一天而已。他眯起眼睛细细回想当时曹操对他说的每一句话。

全是胡扯，至少那些形势的分析，都是有意把他往偏了领。可一来二去他居然就相信了，要不然，也不会协同曹操诓刘备入套。

这家伙……居然差点把我也骗进去了呢。还真有你的。

孙权立在战船上，看着辽阔的江面。江波上似有那人若真若幻的影。

他苦笑。即知他欺骗自己，亦不恼，反倒有些敬佩之意。不过，如此服软可不是他的风格。

他回过头来，把手搭上鲁肃的肩膀。

子敬身体如何？唉，你病刚好些就让你带军出征，难为你了。

仲谋别这么说……咳咳，都是分内之事，赴汤蹈火在所不辞。鲁肃的声音和脸色一样苍白。

那……子敬可有退敌之策？孙权似不经意地抚着鲁肃的背，轻声问道。

曹军此次来势甚猛，恐怕一时间难以攻克。只得暂且固守，消怠其军心。

孙权点点头。也只好这样了。只是，曹操治军有方，恐怕这次来了，就做好了长期拖下去的打算，不会轻易动摇的。

正说话间有士卒前来，说曹操又下战书。

不准。孙权头也没回冷冷撇出一句话。

多次求战不成，曹操也有些沉不住气了。当夜，他派两员大将出两路水军，偷袭孙权水寨。

孙权早就料到他会有这么一手，早做了安排。魏军的首次进攻被轻易击退。可魏军似乎没有丝毫退却之意，后续军队接踵而至，艨艟战舰不计其数。兵力不及魏军，孙权这边很快失去了优势，苦苦支撑。

天色见亮，逐渐浮现的日光吞噬着江面战船上浮动的火把明灯。江面上一层艳艳的明红色，不知是朝阳的散辉，还是新血的渐染。

探马来报，左寨即将被突破，孙权本想亲自带兵去救，想起上次被曹操骗得差点成了他的阶下之囚，心里又一阵七上八下。

主公。犯难之时，军中忽然有人站起。末将愿去支援左寨。

哦……公绩。孙权看了看已久不出战的凌统，想起军医嘱咐过的话：凌将军伤虽痊愈，然而病根不可卒除，今后不可过于劳顿，否则有性命之虞。

还是我亲自去一次吧，你留下，把守中军……

不，主公！这是个千载难逢的好机会啊。曹操全力进攻左寨，其中心之地必然空虚。待我出发之后，主公可亲率大军进攻魏军正寨，如果时机得当可大获全胜。 即使曹操有诈，也不会令您身自犯险……

凌统去世的时候，仅有二十九岁。伤上加伤，从战场回来没过多久就含笑而终。

他也许该笑，那次孙权一战成功，魏军元气大伤，此后整月不敢出战。

孙权含泪握着凌统冰冷的手。其实我可以不要这个胜利，拿你的命换我一次捷报……他开始拼命摇头，后面的话通通哽在不断涌出的泪水中。

凌统安静地笑着，默默闭上眼睛，嘴里没说出的话是他对这一生的满足。身为将军为战而死，为主献身，这是一世的荣光。够了，足够了。

至于其他的，主公，是我不能给的。就此分别，愿你保重。

一年的新春，就这样染上突兀的哀色。

此后，修整完毕的魏军数次来袭。多亏鲁肃调度有方，几次打退了敌人的攻击。

然而每次固守都是以损失为代价的。濡须口的江水，从此不再有春水的碧色，整日摇荡的都是冷革的铁气和浓重的戾气血腥。

不久之后，鲁肃病逝。他瘦得像一棵干枯的树，在风雨中轰然倒地。

都是为了天下大业，耗尽心血的人。孙权看着面前肃穆的灵柩，连悲伤都麻木了。他再 流不出泪，也不知对此要作何言语。

就在治丧刚刚结束的几天里，魏军忽然展开前所未有的攻势。都督新丧军心有所动摇的吴军不敌这凶猛进攻，铩羽而归。濡须坞为曹操所占。

失去了长江天险这一屏障，东吴军更加慌了手脚，连退四十里，弃两座城池才扎住脚跟。东吴全军谁都看得分明，熬红了双眼的孙权，那几天里整整瘦了一圈。

主公……天色不早了，请您休息去吧。周泰再一次劝道。

我不想睡。

可是您已经两天没有合眼了。如果熬坏了身子，恐怕……

幼平，你知道曹操放出什么话来？

周泰沉默了。血洗江东。以曹操的脾气也许真的能干得出来。听说现在魏军正在加紧征兵，征调粮草。正值吴军新败，士气低落，现在若交战……难怪孙权如此焦虑。

可是，您光着急也没用。不如好好休息，来日大家一起商讨退敌之策。

不。孙权摇摇头。我想，不如接受曹操的另外一条建议。

您是说……周泰咬紧了牙关，不再肯往后说。

你下去吧，我再好好考虑一下。明日给他，也给你们答复。

周泰顿首退出。孙权转身来到几案旁，翻开曹操给他的书信。

年年纳贡，其实没什么，那些贡赋对江东不过九牛一毛。俯首称臣，也没什么，不过就是个名义，反正这江东之地实际上还归他所有，将来完全有机会一雪前耻。

关键是……他的目光落在一行字上。

望仲谋亲往我军议和，以表诚意。你我亦藉此相叙久别之情。

什么诚意，久别之情。孙权冷哼一声，你打的什么主意我会不知晓？

他现在终于彻底理解了刘备的抗拒。有些东西可以接受，但要看以什么方式接受。

关键是，他现在别无选择。

呵呵，孟德，赤壁之仇，这回你可报了吧。孙权仰头向窗外的月华，暗自苦笑了几声。

第二天，力排众议，同意议和。

无数将领哭天抢地说这里那是议和明明就是投降如此丧国辱身之事宁死不能啊……

孙权脸冷如冰。那好，你们倒说说有何良策退敌，保江东百姓免受战火蹂躏？

登时鸦雀无声。

这是有人颤颤巍巍地提议。为何不……为何不向他人求救……

你说向刘备求救？哼，你还指望我再丢一次人？孙权勉强从牙缝里挤出一句诘问。

属下知错……对方即刻噤若寒蝉。

孙权更不答话，只吩咐步骘准备相关事宜，明日亲自去曹营议和。然后扬长而去。

曹营中军帐里灯火通明。议和既成，大宴难免。已经有几分酒意的曹操打量着缄默不语的孙权，嘴角掠起一丝自得的笑意。

孙将军！如今我们两家盟好。明日我即当上表天子，举你为荆州牧，如何？

多谢魏公。孙权闷声回答，心里只是冷笑。看来这荆州的问题，你非要逼我和刘备死缠到底了。

看来孙将军有些累了。也罢，今日颇为尽兴，天色已晚，今日宴会至此结束！

宣布完曹操也不管其他人，径直过去拉住孙权的手。来来来，仲谋，多日不见甚是想念，今日务必到我营帐一叙。

孙权抿嘴冷笑，一言不发地尾随曹操入了营帐。

怎么，仲谋一直不说话，有什么事吗？曹操示意孙权坐下，一边关切地问。

人为刀俎，我为鱼肉。还有什么好说的？

那就什么都不要说了。曹操猛扑过去，狠狠吻住他的唇。

孙权没有躲避，任凭对方的舌缠绕过来。当然这只是搅扰的开始。

看来你早已做好准备了哦。曹操松了口，笑嘻嘻地在他脸上轻轻啄吻几下。

呵，孟德想要的东西，还有什么得不到的？孙权微微喘息着，平静地答道。还得麻烦你动作快点，我今天确实累了。

那样还有什么意思？既来之则安之，曹操举手引壶，轻轻倒了一杯茶，递给孙权。先陪我聊聊，好久不见，你就没有什么话想说？

没有。孙权饮下一口茶水，语调不带半分情感。

这样说可太伤人心了哦，仲谋。曹操玩弄着手里的茶杯。现在我们的关系可不像从前了，现在我们是盟友。更确切地说，你已对我称臣……

我要听你调遣是吗？孙权冷冷抬眼。

我知道如果你不听，我也不能把你怎样。不过我提醒你，现在驻守荆州西的关羽一直对割去半个荆州之事愤愤不平，恐怕迟早为患。他仗着是刘备的二弟，恐怕不听调遣为所欲为是很有可能的；何况，刘备可能并不会真正去阻止他……

孙权又饮了一口茶，眉头紧锁。此事我自有斟酌。

哎，仲谋干吗一直这么冷淡？我哪里照顾不周吗？曹操嬉皮笑脸地凑过去。

孙权只觉体内一阵燥热，晕眩的感觉让眼前一片迷离，呼吸不由得加速，他跌跌撞撞地站起来，双手扶着桌。

孟德你……他喘着粗气，强忍逐渐涌起的欲望，定定地盯着曹操。

呵呵，抱歉啊，我是怕你待我太冷淡了，所以擅自给你准备了特制的茶水。怎么样，现在感觉还好？

嘿……真不愧是孟德，连别人的态度都要由你操控是吗？

也不是啊，只是觉得如此千载难逢的机会，可不能扫了兴哦。

那就……多谢孟德美意了……孙权闭上眼睛，感觉到一双有力的手臂环上腰间。

耳边响起刻薄的笑声。一只手抓住单薄的衣。

为什么……几乎是脱口而出，声音里夹杂着自嘲的苦涩。为什么，你非要这样不可？

谁叫你是我的手下败将呢？丝毫不留情面的回答。外衣已经被除去，他感到微凉的手抵在皮肤上的寒意。

这倒让他有些吃惊。原以为内心里熊焰升腾的人，身体必然是同样的炽灼。不想那个太阳一样高高在上的枭雄，居然会有一双冰冷的手。

是不是，心里的凉意，都在指尖上藏着？

我就是想要得到你，从我第一眼看到你的时候开始……曹操继续轻咬他的耳朵，声音里带着勾魂的颤动。

一点一点被卸下所有的防备，被药物激起的冲动已经按捺不住，孙权觉得自己好像吊线的木偶，线的那端提在面前这个人的手上。

他开始战栗不止。他有些害怕和愧疚，想控制自己的身体，但好像真的变成了一个没有灵魂的傀儡，一切动作不听使唤。

他咬紧下唇，闭上眼睛，默默忍受着手指粗糙的玩弄和被逐渐撩拨起的渴望。

求我。他听见温柔的命令。快要达到忍耐的极限，屈辱或者恐惧烟消雾散，他只希望有个强壮的身体能把他从欲望的苦海中渡出。

听到了没有？求我，我就帮你解脱。低沉地要求着，不容抗拒。

孙权很吃力地笑起来。你以为我是谁？你愿对我怎样都好……让我求你，不可能！

不可能……吗？很好……奸邪的笑声仿佛是另一个世界催魂的魔咒。指尖徘徊在几个敏感的触点，一阵一阵牵动他最销魂的渴求。

嗯……嗓音也变得不由己主，淫亵的喘息流露而出。

嘿嘿，仲谋明明这么渴求我，怎么非要别扭着不说呢？嗯？

入口处的湿润。手指温柔探入，却不肯前进，徘徊在最惹人着急的地方。

胸口的点朱上跳动湿滑的逗弄，温热的呼吸喷在敏感得禁不得一丝碰触的肌肤，挑起他一阵摇摆。

求我……仲谋，说你需要我……

不……

不过一句话而已，有这么难么？曹操眯缝着一双眼，贴着他的脸看过去，两人的鼻尖抵在一起。你真得向刘备好好学学喔。

别……不要和我提他。孙权的脸上闪过一丝愤恨的神情，却转而落寞下来。

为什么不？闭上眼睛，把我当成他，也许你就能开口求我了。曹操谑弄道。

你住口……软弱无力的斥责，更激起曹操一阵嘲笑。

怎么？我说得不对吗……嗯，好像确实错了呢。如果你能求他，恐怕早就写信求援了，何苦来此求和呢？

你不要再说下去了……啊……

指甲轻轻刮着凸起的青筋，虽然不甘却遮挡不住的淫靡叫声猛然窜起。

其实，你现在最需要的人是我。仲谋，他伤害你太多了，可是我，能帮你挽回一切损失。

那么其他我要的，你也能给我吗？孙权忽然收拢了残存的理智，冷冷盯紧了曹操的眼。

我不能给的，他就能吗？

你们不一样……他至少有心，你却是个冷血的人……孙权忽然悲凉地笑起来。好吧，我说……我需要你，孟德，求你……唔……

等不及后面的话，曹操已经把自己等待的力量深入那个欲拒还迎的身体。孙权闷哼了一声，随着曹操的挺进开始律动。

两人紧紧抱在一起，没有一丝缝隙。放荡的声音伴随着微小的摩擦声，充满整个营帐。

仲谋……感觉如何……我的技术还好吧？曹操从上面俯视着气喘吁吁的孙权，嘴角浮起一抹自得之意。

孙权闭上眼，深深吸了一口气。

并不粗暴，虽然有些生硬，却是明显的小心翼翼。好像有些愧疚似的，笨拙地抚慰着他火热而柔弱的深处。

疼痛很快被无边无际的快意淹没。

一声极致的长吟，昏黄的灯火下两人的眼里都闪着水色。

欲望被全线解除。微喘的曹操俯身把身下瘫软无力的人揽入怀里。

你还好吧？眼神里是无限的温存。

怎奈孙权根本不买他的帐，冷颜扭过头去。

假情假意……不过就是一次交易，你不会当了真吧？

曹操没有生气，反而轻轻地笑着，低头把额抵在孙权肩上。

刘备说我们不懂他的心思。我承认。可是我的心思，你们，仲谋你又何尝明白？你当真以为，我们彼此需要的，就是身体而已？

还有争霸天下的筹码。孙权迅速答道。

不，我也是渴望真心的人……

可是让你动情和为你动情的人不是我。

仲谋，你在恨我吗？

恨……也许是吧，我本来差一点就以为，你是可以依靠的人。可是你同样让我失望。

你还年轻。记住，既然走到我们这一步，就不能依靠任何人，除了自己。

孙权垂下脸去。长发顺着柔滑的肩线散落，挡住他若有所思的侧脸。

桌上的灯光越来越暗，到了最后几乎没入浓郁的夜色。他们两人保持着刚才的姿势，一如既往地依偎，好像暗夜里两尊黝黑的石雕。

然后黑暗里响起一声长长的嗟叹，仿佛从亘古幽深之处伸出的触手，冰冷地碰触人心里最灼热的角落。

冰火之交，无声断裂。

你帮我一个忙好么？曹操沉郁的声音忽然打破了静谧。

没有回答。短暂的沉默。

孟德，我搞不懂，你到底要怎样？

我在想，这世界上，有没有一个人能让我肯为他低下头。

你想清楚了么？

也许你算是一个。

是么……孙权干笑两声。到底不还是我委身于你？

可是你是第一个让我拉下脸来求的人。我求你帮助我。

你明明知道我的立场……

我只要你夺回全部荆州，仅此而已。

孙权吃惊的抬起头，看着对方在黑暗里闪闪发光的眸子。

你为什么自己不去？

荆州本来就是你的地盘，我不想，也没有足够的力量和你们争。可是你知道，荆州留在他手里，迟早是个祸害——还记得诸葛亮的隆中之策吗？

孙权点点头，转而戏谑笑道。坐山观虎斗啊，真有你的。

可是我如今只好靠你了。

难道你还怕他不成？他现在根本没有力量和你抗衡。

我以前低估了他，现在同样的错误不能犯第二次。仲谋，万一他成了气候，对你又有什么好处？

他成不了气候。孙权咬着牙根挤出一句话。

信我一次。为这一夜的情缘，信我一次。曹操的语气恳恳，前所未有。他能从一无是处走到这一步，就一定能走得更远。如不提防，迟早为患。你这样是帮我，也是帮你自己

打压了他之后，我是不是又要转回头来提防你了？幽怨地说完，孙权回过身，摸索着曹操的腰身，把脸轻轻贴上他的胸膛。

曹操的身体微微耸动了一下，伸出手指笼着怀里人深褐的发，在黑暗里想象着浓色的波浪在指间流转。

其实我们都是走到疲惫的人。在黑暗里看不见光，只有张皇索寻。只要抓住一根救命稻草，就死死不肯放。

哪怕片刻相依，哪怕自欺欺人。

只要有这刹那的温暖，生命就不会太过孤寂。这就足够了。

明明是一起行路之人，却不能互相搀扶，只能彼此伤害。孙权忽然感到从骨子深处漫漶的悲凉。

他猛地挣脱了曹操的怀抱，跳下床去。

曹操没有挽留他，只是安静地抱膝坐在床上，听着悉悉索索穿衣的声音。

你要走了么？探问里似有不舍。

嗯。你还有其他的事吗？

没有了……虽然希望你还能多留些时日。

算了吧，再留也无益，多添烦恼罢了。不如早日回去，也好早做打算。

那么，你多保重。再会。

帐门被掀开，月光下一个蹒跚的背影轻轻一晃。帐内一刹光明过后，重回黑暗。

再会。


	13. 十三、枭骜

自江东撤军，未及数月，曹操便收到汉中紧急军报：夏侯渊将军阵亡，定军山为黄忠所夺。  
汉中有被夺去的危险。决定率军亲征的曹操脸色阴沉得让众臣不敢多一句言语。  
其实汉中之于曹操并没有那么重要，有的是更重要的事等着他去办。  
可是总有一双眼睛于冥冥之中紧盯着他，一个看不见也想象不到的笑容明明白白地贯穿了他的灵魂。他听到一些妖媚的声音，下面藏着柔韧而有力的嘶吼。  
不能就这么便宜了他，有些东西，比什么得不得汉中重要得多。曹操握紧了手里的笔。笔尖的墨滴落下来，在桌子上晕开诡异的纹理。  
不知道那些墨线里，能不能占卜出些许与他们的未来有关的蛛丝马迹。  
他向以前一样笑了起来，仿佛那个沉默的人，依旧在他面前沉默。  
大笔一挥，批下明日发兵。

刘备迎风立于阳平关上，看着数万魏军掀起的阵阵烟尘。  
想不到曹操居然真的率兵前来，我还以为，汉中他是弃定了。一旁的法正拈着胡须，眯起一双细长的眼。  
你说的没错，汉中他确实弃定了。别看他此番亲自前来，汉中，他是夺不回去的。  
主公就这么自信？  
怎么，孝直信不过我？刘备挑眉反问。  
不敢。正只是怕主公掉以轻心啊。  
吃一堑还不知道长一智么？你未免太小看我了。  
正在这时一小卒奉上书信。是曹操所下战书，约明日决战。  
刘备略略扫了一眼，冷笑着把战书揉成一团，随手撇下阳平关。  
带口信给魏王，说备还不想和魏王伤了和气，现在汉中大部分已经归我所有，还是劝魏王别再费这个心思，趁早回去算了。  
说着他探出头去，望望关外隐约可见的魏营。他轻轻闭上眼睛。  
这几日曹操屡次出兵，要求决战。关下求战，挑衅，乃至辱骂之声不绝于耳，甚至连一些陈芝麻烂谷子都被翻了出来，目的很明显：逼刘备出战。  
骂阵的士兵换了一拨又一拨，关上就是半点动静都没有。不时巡关的刘备冷笑着抱臂下望，心里好笑。就凭这些话，骂得动我？那么多凌辱都忍过来了，只要能够死守关卡，任他曹兵来势汹汹，也休想从我手里夺回汉中！  
骂了几日的曹操终于沉不住气，下令攻打阳平关。刘备下令死守。虽说此处地势险峻易守难攻，然而曹兵势大，连续几次，蜀军都是险险守住关卡。  
一个月在这样剑拔弩张的日子里提心吊胆地过去了，魏军的攻势日渐衰颓。毕竟占了地利，刘备拥有绝对的优势。  
魏军依旧恢复了原状，拉开架势在关下骂阵，骂得却没开始那么盛气凌人。刘备大摇大摆地指挥士卒修缮城墙，还不是似笑非笑地望望下面龇牙咧嘴的魏军。估计再有一个月，他们不退也对退了，朝廷中的勾心斗角，争权夺势，包括曹操那点扯不清弄不明的家事，都不允许他花费太多时间在这个并非必保之地和刘备赌气。  
家事……魏国的立嗣之争，刘备也略有耳闻。他已经，老到不得不考虑自己的身后事了么？他微微皱眉。那我呢？  
手指不觉间按上鬓角，想象着指缝间斑白的风霜。轻轻叹了口气。  
韶华易逝，时光催人。他无端地想起身在许都的那些日子。想起来……都是很遥远的事情了。  
却仿佛，近在眼前。他转过脸，目光正对上关下一双澈亮的眼。含着凛冽的笑意。分明是冷的。  
那个时候……和现在一样么？心忽然乱了。而下面传来他的喊声。  
刘备！你可敢率兵下关，来决一死战？  
为什么，他的面孔由于相距甚远而模糊不清，只有他的目光，和声音，穿透山间的薄雾，直直刺入骨髓。他没有答话——不知如何回答。  
懦夫！你是惧怕孤的军队，还是不敢出来面对孤？哼哼，次次战斗你从未有过一次胜绩，刘备啊刘备，你还有什么资格和我谈争雄天下！  
刘备咬咬牙。幸亏是这个时候曹操才亲自来讨战，如果是一开始，他恐怕早就受不了这般激将，赌气出战了。  
孟德啊，话，可不能这么说。刘备稳稳心神，望关下喊去。如果我们两个调换一下位置，你会不会放弃了大好的地利，下关去和一头狼争面子？  
你别把话说得那么难听，没有那个能耐，你也只好做缩头乌龟。就凭你这样，就算得了汉中，也不过是个懦夫而已！别忘了，你还欠我一次……  
话说了一半，拨马便回，把一个背影抛给面色沉郁的刘备。  
孝直，你说，我是不是应该去和他决一死战？晚上酒至酣处，刘备突然闷闷地问。  
主公不可。只要坚持下去，不出一个月，曹军必退。如果贸然出战……  
我必败是吗？刘备冷着脸，哐一声酒杯砸在桌子上。好了你不用多说了，他连看都不肯看法正一眼，仰头又灌下一杯。谁说我不如他，谁说的！  
主公你醉了……  
我没有！刘备蹭一下站起来，狂乱的笑声让法正不寒而栗。  
我不信……我才不信我不是他的对手！曹操，曹操，你……等着！来人！说罢一挥手，门外侍者应声而入。传令，点兵……下关！  
主公！法正霍地站起来扯住他的袖。你醉了。来人，扶主公去休息！  
不要休息！刘备踉踉跄跄地向前迈步，指着侍者。传……传令啊？还杵在这里干什么？  
两名侍者傻在那里，面面相觑不知如何是好。  
报——正在刘备闹到不可收拾的时候，忽然有人来报，说诸葛军师亲自押运粮草前来，正在门外等候求见主公。  
法正看了一眼身边醉醺醺的刘备，忙忙请诸葛亮进屋。身后的刘备吵得愈发凶了，法正皱着眉，干脆关了门去外面迎诸葛亮。  
快来人啊……孝直！点兵！刘备的声音有些嘶哑，却还是锲而不舍地吼叫。  
见过主公。门开了，白衣曳地，一礼谦谦。  
孝……孔明？你怎么来了……刘备上前一把攥住诸葛亮的手腕。你来的正好！我正欲下关与曹操决一死战，你来……正好助我一臂之力  
你醉了主公。  
每一个字都咬得很重。刘备眼眸里疯狂的光瞬间黯淡下来。  
你叫我什么？  
我只是想提醒你，你不是一个负气的侠客。你乃蜀地之主。  
孔明……为什么连你也……颓然跌坐在榻上，刘备的眼角抹出一道怨愤和无奈。  
所以说你醉了。如果你没醉，绝不会出此言。诸葛亮慢慢在他身边坐下，握住他的手。  
刘备突然翻身把诸葛亮压在身下。笑得不怀好意。  
诸葛亮轻轻叹息，解开自己的衣带。  
一晌贪欢。  
待两个人平静下来，已经是后半夜了。铜壶滴漏的声音渐渐高过他们趋于平缓的喘息。  
你刚才怎么知道我要什么？  
玄德想要的，我都知道。诸葛亮笑着，引手笼笼伏在自己胸前之人的发。  
那么我现在最想要的，你知道是什么吗？刘备心不在焉似地玩弄诸葛亮修长的手指。  
至少不是这汉中。  
刚才我是醉了，那些话，你别往心里去。  
酒后吐真言，玄德，你永远在做着并非你最想要做的事，为你最想要的结局。  
我们睡吧孔明。刘备烦躁不安似的离开诸葛亮的身体，一股冰凉随着体温的流散倏然袭来。  
既然盼望决战，一试何妨？  
你别拿我打趣了。刚才我喝醉了，如果让你不好受，我道歉。刘备的声音，似有些恼了。  
我没有打趣，我说的是真心话。你问我你最想要什么。这就是我的答复。怎么，难道真是酒后真言，醒时惶然了么？诸葛亮揶揄地捅捅刘备的腰间。  
怕是你现在才发现我有多没用吧。  
刘备寒冰似的声音让诸葛亮觉得从后脊梁冒出一股寒风。然而他还是贴上刘备的脊梁。胳膊绕到前面，握住刘备沾满冷汗的手。  
手是冷的，心，怕是更寒如冰雪。  
何必呢……这等难为自己……  
我这样的人，也配有骄傲么？刘备干笑两声，他的声音从黑暗里，让人看见两片干涩颤抖的唇。  
你的心性比谁都高，可是自卑，比谁都深。这些年雌伏守弱，其实你……  
刘备突然翻过身，连说话的声音都含着泪。  
我是现在天下，最无能的君主！  
可你毕竟是个君主。哪怕你真的不如他们，这天下芸芸众生之间，你还能排第三呢。诸葛亮轻轻说笑，摸索着拭去他落下的泪。说出来就好了，玄德，这次我保证，让你真真正正遂一次愿。

后来刘备才知道，这次诸葛亮前来，就是做好了决战的打算。如果只是死守，即使曹操放弃，也不会彻底退却，依然是刚刚到手的汉中永远的威胁。只有一战，彻底打垮魏军，才能稳定局面。  
如今曹操背水扎营，蓄势待发。诸葛亮的计划是等待曹兵气势懈怠之时，用计逼迫曹操退至对岸，然后刘备亲帅一军渡河，与之决战。  
诸葛亮跟他说着这些的时候，神采飞扬得如同汉中之定，只在朝夕。这让他瞬间想起当年的隆中草庐，三分天下大梦的开端。  
如今此梦，已经作了一半。倒是岁月，只有在这样的时候格外凸显。就连当初那个状如神仙的翩翩少年，鬓角都已将现了雪丝。  
也不知道我自己，还剩多少时间，来不来得及把这个梦作完。  
玄德？发觉他在走神，诸葛亮轻声叫他。  
诶？哦……我在听，你继续。  
看你心不在焉的，是不是还有什么顾虑？  
没有，我只是在想，时间过得太快，我不知自己阳寿几何，能不能等到梦想实现的一天。  
诸葛亮笑了，摇摇手里的羽扇。还想那些有什么用呢，这一辈子你尽了力，没什么遗憾就好。  
怎么可能没有遗憾……他背着手，慢慢踱至窗前，外面，正是大雨倾盆。  
诸葛亮起身凑过去，脸上带着邪魅的笑。怎么，难道光是用兵战胜曹操还不够，还想……  
刘备抬手在他的肩上轻轻擂了一下，谑笑地看着诸葛亮清澈的眼，然而那笑容竟慢慢僵硬起来，终究沉寂下去。  
怎么……  
对不起。一开口竟然是这样的话，让诸葛亮有些措手不及。  
对不起，让你受委屈了，孔明。  
你还是不能……  
我不能……这些天来，我一直想的都是去找孟德。  
你疯了！诸葛亮的眉头蹙起，沉吟半晌，却又转而舒展成一个无奈的笑容。算了，既然放情不下，谁又能拦你……  
报！正待刘备欲开口说些什么，一名亲兵来报，说曹操昨日以扰乱军心为罪名，处斩了主簿杨修。  
太好了！诸葛亮一拍大腿。想必决战不远。  
是么？刘备扬眉，那我明日就得动身了，否则错过此次机会，怕再无时机相见。  
第二日诸葛亮起身时，天已大亮。他有些惊愕地起身，发现身边已无人在旁。  
头上即刻蒙上一层冷汗。难道他自己去了曹营？  
来……来人！速速派人马去曹营附近侦察，务必打听到主公的下落。再点五百人马，出关接应！就连一向冷静的诸葛亮都无法保持镇定，谁都听得出来他的声音明显在颤抖。  
自打人马派出去，诸葛亮在关上就没有一刻消停的时候。刘备此行是瞒着众人的，恐怕知他此疯狂之举的，也就只有诸葛亮一个人了。  
万一他……万一……拳头攥紧了，依旧摆出一副无所谓的表情打发前来询问刘备去向的人，不觉之间背后已湿了一片。  
如此关怀那个人，关怀到可以忍下心里的担忧任他一腔热血的践履他的疯狂，而自己，只能在试图为他做些什么的同时，默默地心疼。   
阻止不了，无论他做出什么不可理喻的举动。也许外人看来，从来随和温顺的刘备对他的军师一向言听计从，然而只有诸葛亮自己知道，那人的心里藏着怎样的坚定，一旦是他定了决心的事情，自己是改变不了的——任何人都改变不了。  
也许就是因为这样，你才是我的主公吧。这就是你比我沉重的负载：我只能与我爱的人并肩作战，而你要用仇恨的姿态面对一切拦在你路上的人，哪怕他们身上承载着你的眷恋。  
他的笑容有些涩。不再年轻的脸贴上那人曾经睡过的枕头，上面余温未散。  
军师，你看，魏军正在后撤哪！法正忽然从外面闯进来，气喘吁吁道。  
诸葛亮一个激灵从榻上弹坐起来，仿佛一盆凉水兜头浇下，他吃力地张开酸涩的手指，手心里蓄满了汗水。  
后撤……为什么，难道说玄德他……已经……  
头疼的几乎炸开，无法想象，如果就这样失去他……  
主公现在何处？这可是个大好机会，若不乘胜追击，实在可惜啊！法正没有察觉诸葛亮的异样，兴奋地追问。  
主公……他……心疼如刀搅，诸葛亮完全失却了往日的应变沉着，几乎乱了方寸。  
怎么？法正停下脚步，看着诸葛亮湿了的额角，微微皱起眉。这一上午都没见到主公，难道他出了什么事不成？  
孝直说的这是什么话？诸葛亮舔舔发干的嘴唇，努力把自己的表情变得看起来更接近微笑。他只不过……只不过……临时有些事出去一下而已……  
有事？大小事物都已集中此处办理，主公出去，能去哪？  
诸葛亮不知如何搪塞法正的一脸狐疑，他也知道，法正是个聪明人，既然起了疑心，断不可能这么容易就蒙混过去。  
呵呵，我不过就是下关去和曹操那老家伙见见面，你们至于紧张如此么？正在诸葛亮无言以对之际，阶下忽然响起一阵朗笑。愕然回过头去，竟是刘备，一人迎面而来。  
主公！法正三两步跳下台阶，把刘备上下打量个遍。你说……去见曹操？那他没有伤害你？  
先不说这个。呐，我适才答应了他，待魏军过河后与之决战，估计也就在这几天了。大家可要好好做准备才是啊！孝直，你速去拟令，把此事告知全军。  
法正本想多问，看看刘备的神色，还是咽了满肚子的疑惑领命下去了。  
孔明啊，你不是说……哎，孔明！刘备本欲和诸葛亮说些什么，然而看着法正离去，诸葛亮竟二话不说，转头便往回走。  
刘备冲过去，打算拉住他的袍袖，不想脚下一软，身子便向一边斜去。幸好正值此时诸葛亮回了下头，正见此景，赶忙回来扶住刘备。  
嘿嘿，我就知道，即使生气，孔明也还是心疼我的。刘备的脸色有些异样的憔悴，然而嘴上还不忘了挂着戏言。  
玄德啊玄德，你叫我说什么好？独自一人贸然犯险，万一，万一……诸葛亮说不下去了，只剩下咬牙切齿，仿佛恨不能咬上他一口才解气。然而眼睛里已经泛了泪光。  
抱歉让你担惊受怕了。不过还好，我不是完好无损地回来了么？啊，别生气了。他说着伸手去抚诸葛亮的脸颊。  
诸葛亮一把死死攥住他伸来的手，似乎怕他突然从眼前消失。我问你，刚才到底发生了什么，能让曹操如此乖乖后撤？   
就是叙旧而已，我们都是急于求战之人，这些事都好说……  
哼，恐怕事情没这么简单吧。诸葛亮盯着刘备衣上的尘土，冷笑道。  
算了吧孔明，既然我没事，魏兵也撤过河去，还问这些有什么用？不如我们坐下来好好商量一下作战的计划才好。记住，此战只能胜，不能败！

三天，仅仅三天之内，魏军在曹操的指挥下以一种神奇的速度渡河下寨。魏军安顿好的第二天，刘备在洒满夕照的阳平关上接过曹操的战书。  
明日当战，勿忘那时之约。  
嘴角勾起一抹凌然的笑，好像即将开局前紧盯桌上筹码的赌徒，一般无二。  
批下一个允字递出去。看着关下传令兵一骑绝尘，他才发觉，这也许是自己第一次亲手允下曹操的求战。  
多少时光轰轰烈烈地踏过他的生命，留下厚重苍老的尘埃，而他只是沉寂。直到全部的疼痛和焦躁都被烟尘遮蔽，他才真正开始惊飞的咆哮。  
不飞则已，一飞冲天；不鸣则已，一鸣惊人。  
来日骑在战马上无端地想起这句话，他自嘲地咧了嘴角。一飞冲天，一鸣惊人。若是未曾飞起便跌落，未曾啸鸣便寂然，又待如何？  
逐鹿天下的战场，吞噬了多少未曾展开的翅膀，未曾穿天的鸣唱。他仰起头看着一片明媚的苍穹。也许我走到这一步，就已经足够了。  
然而能走出一步的，必然可以再迈出新的一步吧。  
盔甲铁戈碰撞出清脆而凄厉的声响，他握了握手边的双股剑，从剑身传来只有他自己感受得到的颤动。  
还真是期待呢。稍稍偏偏头便可见身边肃整的军队，迎风猎猎的旗帜之下尽是虎狼之姿的健儿，阳光反在甲胄、盾牌上，一片炫目。  
铁蹄踏过，万里征伐之态。此次应是头一遭。他忽然感到前所未有的兴奋，没错，即使是入川之时兵围成都，刘璋开城投降，都未曾让他如此激动过。  
到底还是宿敌之争，才能激起人的全部斗志。  
烟尘从脚下升腾而起，对面铿锵激越，是同样踌躇满志的魏军，虎视之心的回响。  
于是万马长嘶，百年沉寂的荒原。惊风飒飒而过，他们都看清楚彼此的敌视目光，然后是身后千军万马肃然的杀气沸腾。  
孔明。刘备回头看看身后马上的诸葛亮。此战……  
一鼓作气，直冲敌阵。我有信心，此役必将击退魏军。  
好！刘备咬咬牙，用力点点头。  
玄德……诸葛亮催马上前一步，在他耳边压低了声音。你一定能胜过曹操，只要你肯相信自己。  
我明白。刘备闭上眼，深深吸了一口气。放心，孔明，我不会让任何人失望的，尤其是你，和我自己。  
再转回头时，对面威仪俨然的曹操，已然能看得清晰。  
刘备。对面的军队行进的步伐戛然而止，依旧是那浑厚的声音，却不知怎么，感觉和那日，那些年，有些微妙的不同。  
刘备扬扬手，身后重踏的铁蹄声在一瞬间便寂然无声。他只叫了一句曹孟德便止了声。有那么一个刹那，山野间静得居然只剩下风声飒动，千军万马似同隐匿无踪。  
黎明前是有一段死一般的黑暗，那么惊天动地的灼烈爆发之前，也会有这样片刻的沉寂，正同此时。  
从前数次见面于沙场，只这次，怕是与从前次次皆不同。两人安静地打量着对方，脸上同时划过无比相似的神情。  
我们，终究要有这一天的……刘备嘴角的笑容，慢慢凝滞，转而锋芒。  
曹操在高头大马上挥鞭指指对面军队，风吹动他华贵的袍袖，挥舞出一道绚丽的弧线。刘玄德啊，你可真是自不量力！我军马倍于你，你居然敢提出决战，恐怕是自寻死路！  
这话说得未免太早了些，鹿死谁手，还不一定呢。刘备的声音冷而沉静，眼角凛然的凝重，让曹操有些恍神。这不是他从前认识的那个刘备，不再是承欢献媚的娈宠，不再是遇见他便东奔西逃的败将。  
也许这才是真正的他，之前的那些，都是假象。他忽然有些悚然了。如果在青梅煮酒那年午后，便见到这样一个刘备，他是绝对不会纵之而去的。  
尽管看透了他的心思，看穿了他的谋划，看到他是一个英雄，但是绝不会想到的，是今天。  
曹操看着面无波澜的刘备，余光扫到他身旁一身素袍的诸葛亮。一瞬间另一个人影在面前晃过。  
奉孝，你说对了。当时还曾小看你的谋划，现在才知，原来你早把自己离去十二年之后的事情，算得分明。  
一丝阴云无端笼罩入心，曹操赶忙哼了一声，遮掩心中的不安。  
你不要在我面前硬装英雄！刘备，之前我们几次交手，你从未胜过我，居然还不知天高地厚。这一次，我要让你输得心服口服！到时候，可别忘了你的诺言。  
如果你胜过我，我自然遵守诺言。可是只怕，你这次遂不了愿了！刘备说罢，拔剑振臂。一声断喝，身后千军万马潮水般奔涌而出，霎时喊杀声震天动地。他自己亦身先士卒，打马奔前。  
曹操略略一愣。他没想到，居然会是刘备先发制人。一声令下，魏军也迎面而来。两军顿时交混于一处。  
血光四起。  
刘备是蜀军阵营中斩杀第一个敌兵的人。看着敌人倒在他面前，飞射的鲜血温热却刺骨，撩拨起他内心深处的激昂斗志——甚至是残忍和血腥的疯狂。那也许是一种本能，一个人，或是一个血性的英雄与生俱来的冲动。而对于他，更是一种说不清的迸发，一种被迫沉睡多年而于一瞬猛醒的激烈。  
从未如此兴奋过。从前于战场上杀人，都是为了逃脱性命，却总是心怀不忍。唯有今日是为了自私的争夺，甚至只是一次任性的豪赌，伤害这些本不该逝去的生命。他反倒被一种抛弃了其他念头的快感所占据，无关乎怜悯，无关乎结局，只有自己尽情的挥洒。  
以血为墨，以剑为笔，以战场为纸。或许只有逐鹿天下的枭雄，才有如此宏阔的手笔。  
不觉间，已经进入垓心。前面隐约可见曹操的主旗。  
将士们！跟我来，活捉曹贼！他呐喊着，旋风似的直扑过去。  
两柄利剑碰撞，锐利的脆响被淹没在千军万马的嘈杂中。然而两人的目光却透过沙场的烟尘，咄咄逼视。  
真没想到，当年被我和孙权那番羞辱的手下败将刘备，居然也敢和我在战场上针锋相对了。曹操边挖苦着，边格开刘备的双股剑。  
恐怕你没想到的事情还有很多。那些年来你给我的，这一次我都连本带利还给你！刘备亦冷笑，于这沙场之上，只有他的声音格外清晰，声声入耳。  
你未免高兴得太早了，不要到了最后得不到汉中，还把自己也赔进来！曹操说着，狠狠挥剑劈来，正被刘备身后的裨将抬枪架住。此时曹操身边数员将领也纵马上前，两下斗在一处，把两人越隔越远。  
刘备的声音低沉而冷峻。曹操，只怕你的如意算盘要落空了。说罢，返身冲入敌阵。顷刻间，又是血染征袍。  
长空俯瞰，原野上一片血色的喧嚣。不知有没有那么一双眼睛，在云端安然注视着杀戮的原野，看尘烟淡尽，见证此次苍茫凌锐的征伐。  
满山遍野的呐喊和鼓声雷动终于也变得疲惫下来，夕阳流转霎目的殷红，然后随着沙场的凝色渐渐沉落。风里夹杂着浓厚的腥味，铺天盖地的尘嚣都染上哀恸的色彩。  
一切都像是一场梦，梦醒来，就是结局。  
曹操仓皇地抵挡四面八方飞来的箭矢，看着大势已去的魏军渐渐退却的方向，目光里满是迷惘和愤恨。  
已经被鲜血浸透全身的刘备来到一块高地上，安静地看着蜀军一点点蚕食剩余的魏军。  
原本魏军的数量是蜀军的两倍，此刻，情况完全逆转。  
此战，大获全胜。  
刘备握着缰绳的手有些微微的颤抖，脸上却没有半分表情。他或许该自得，或许该狂喜，或许该松一口气。  
然而他只是平静地看着，狼狈的曹操在率领魏兵残部作最后的抵抗。  
眼睛很是酸涩，脸颊上有些几乎被风干的液体，不知是血，还是泪。  
兄弟们坚持住！活捉曹操老贼！仍然有将领扯着嘶哑的嗓音鼓舞士气。  
曹操……刘备下意识地捏住马上的弓箭。箭头闪着绿莹莹的光，蚀骨剧毒。  
己方的弓箭手依然在向魏军放箭，不过大部分都被挡下了。只有他这个角度，再适合放冷箭不过。  
迟疑间，箭已上弦，幽绿色的箭头好像一只邪魅的眼，挑逗他射出这夺命的一箭。  
弓已拉满，攥着箭羽右手满是汗水，只需一瞬间的决绝却迟迟不肯降临。  
原来你也有不忍心的时候。一个人影翩然来到近前，依旧是一身纯净素袍，没有沾染上半点血迹。  
孔明……我，下不去手。  
随你，只要你不会在以后别人对你下手时后悔便是。  
正在此时曹操突然转过头来，两人的目光直直相碰。  
随着对方目光投来，弦上的箭飞射而出。  
就算是下一刻要后悔，我此刻也必须这么做。刘备的胸腔起伏着，咬着牙闭上眼睛，拨马便回。  
撤军！  
诸葛亮看看被射中肩膀倒在马下的曹操和手忙脚乱的众魏将，满意地笑了笑，随即拨马离去。  
天空终于染尽浓墨，狰狞的夕阳也终于流尽最后一滴血，沉入无边无尽的黑暗。  
是夜，无星无月，遍野哀鸿。

在诸葛亮陪伴刘备度过的生命的最后两个月中，他们曾经回忆过那日与曹操的私会。  
我真想不通，你究竟和他做了什么约定，让他肯放弃背水一战的优势，退后二十里与我们决战？  
呵，原来也有你诸葛孔明想不通的事情。刘备苍老的眼角重新显出曾经的调皮。我就是答应他，如果我输了那一仗，从此就在不能与他相争，做他顺服的奴隶。  
你可真敢赌！诸葛亮有些后怕似地，揶揄地推推他。你就不怕，万一真的输了……  
在战场之上，想死还不容易么？  
哦？那你岂不是又食言了？  
战死沙场，怎么能算我的食言？最多是，天不遂他愿罢了。  
你去了这么久，就只说了这些？就算是叙旧，为何我派了那么多的探子，都不曾打听到你的行踪？诸葛亮一双乌黑的眼珠滴溜溜转着。莫非——其实让我猜中了，事情根本没那么简单？  
刘备依旧笑容浅浅。呵呵，你说呢…………


	14. 十四、杳冥

就在夺下汉中的同一年，在诸葛亮等人的建议下，刘备进位汉中王。  
王位，天下之主的未来。  
那日酒宴上他几乎是酩酊大醉，在众人的搀扶下踉踉跄跄地回了寝宫，他打发了随从，一头栽进枕头里。  
头疼。也许下一刻就要裂开，他昏昏沉沉地伸出手来，在虚空中想要抓取什么似的，停滞不肯落下。  
虽然大醉，神智还是清楚的。酒宴上的谈笑尚在耳边。  
——呵呵，主公，哦不，大王真是了不起，一箭中了曹操那老贼。想必这次就算他不死，也少了半条命去。  
——是啊，这些年曹贼逼人太甚，这次总算是出了一口恶气  
眼角无端地潮湿了。他不知道这是不是叫做后悔。  
这些天来时时留意洛阳那边的消息。听说曹操中毒颇深，经过名医医治，虽然保了一条性命，然而身体一直病怏怏，更兼头风发作，每日痛苦自不必说。  
孟德……孟德啊……  
他努力去回忆曾经被他讳莫如深的那段惨痛，希望藉此解除负压于心的愧疚。然而那些痛苦似乎都淡漠在那一日的兵戈血戾之中，闭上眼睛所能看到的，只有他未敢亲睹，曹操倒在马下的一瞬。  
他胜了，胜了这位多年来耿耿于怀的宿敌，坐在王位上的一刻他感到了前所未有的荣光。然而一切平静下来之后，有些痛，居然如此鲜明。  
大王。一声戏谑的称呼，一只温暖的手握住他伸在半空的手心。  
别叫我大王……我听着怪难受的。呐，别人……还是你在公事上，礼节么，没法子。现在你该叫什么叫什么！  
好好好，玄德。诸葛亮坐在他身边，一把抱起蜷在床上沉重的身体。从没见过你喝这么多酒，这次真是醉得不轻。  
哪有……我头脑清楚得很。刘备把头靠在诸葛亮胸前。这时诸葛亮才看清他眼角两道泪痕。  
怎么……玄德？  
嗯？  
你流泪了？  
我只是想到了孟德他……他没有半分隐瞒，语声平和，泪水却又一次滑落。  
你忘了他如何对你？  
可我到底还是不能忘情于他。刘备苦笑。  
借酒浇愁么？又何必非要今天这大好日子想起他来，坏了气氛？诸葛亮的语气似有不屑。  
我也不想……只是，就想起来了。你说，他会不会恨我？  
那次他那样凌辱你，你恨他么？  
刘备没有回答，轻轻合上眼睛。  
睡吧，你太累了。

他确实太累。那么急切那么疯狂，到手的东西越多，越是贪婪越是迫不及待。所以才能放任大意自矜的关羽抽调荆州兵马去攻打襄阳、樊城。直到一切都无法挽回之后，他才恍然大悟，原来关羽水淹七军、斩庞德擒于禁的大捷，其实是极乐背后敲响的警钟。  
可恨自己都没有听到。  
不能说没有听到。曹操不是早放出话来，孙权盟好于魏，欲讨关羽以自效？  
他当时只是不信。甚至连一向致力于孙刘联盟的诸葛亮都在提醒他，孙权并不可靠。  
可惜还未来得及做出什么举动，一切就已经发生了，如此措手不及。  
站在二弟的灵位前，他痴痴地想，会不会这是自己的报应？  
一向不信天命的他终于动摇了，负人太多，终必为人所弃——他早就该想到会有这么一天。然而人就是这样，即使可以预料到不幸的未来，不到了那一刻，总觉得这一切还离自己很遥远。  
远在咫尺之遥。  
荆州丢失，二弟遇害，盟友背叛——曾经给他最深最重的情思的两人联合起来，给了他最深最重的伤害。  
够了……他痛苦地抱住头。  
二弟……请你原谅我……原谅我……战栗的手指抚摸着灵位上的字迹。曾经的亲人手足，已经成为了一块牌位上一行冰冷的名号。他再也不会回来。死亡，就在这方寸之间。  
心冷了，一寸寸地冻结下去，他听见什么清脆地碎裂在胸腔里。  
第二日当着群臣的面提起伐吴时，堂上一片议论纷纷。或者摇头反对，或者拍手称好，还是只有诸葛亮一个人，轻轻地摇了摇头，没作任何评论。  
私下，他拉住刘备的衣角，叹息着说，玄德，我知道我改变不了你的主意，但我要告诉你的是，现在不是时候。  
我明白。  
不过……我还是想劝你……  
我想不明白！他不管不顾地打断诸葛亮，说了一句毫无关系的话。仲谋他怎么可以这样无情？  
他勾结曹操，之前不是有过一次么？  
那不一样，上次他……这次……  
话到嘴边凝滞住了。这次上次还有什么不同？原本那些勾结或敌对，都挣不脱利益二字的魔咒。  
我明白了。不过都是为了……自己的大业。  
你既然知道，就不该意气用事，破坏联盟。  
破坏？刘备冷笑。现在你看看，我们的联盟，还用得着我来破坏么？再说，荆州若不夺回，你的隆中之策如何达成？手足之仇不报，失地之辱不雪，我一日都不会心安！  
诸葛亮没有多劝，转身告辞。  
大王之意如何？守在门外的赵云看见诸葛亮出来，迫不及待地问。  
诸葛亮摇摇头。我是没什么办法了，就是不知道，如果那位奇谋迭出的法孝直还活着，是不是能想出什么奇策，让大王回心转意了。  
把希望寄托在一个已殁之人身上，不如说，就是没有回寰的余地了。更何况，诸葛亮提起那个过世的人，也不过是调笑一记罢了。  
从此以后，看不见的战火，就在蜀中静静地点燃了。征兵，征粮，训兵……诸葛亮时常忽视了自己一日日瘦下去的身体，却注意到了刘备鬓角一日日多起来的白发，还有他眼睛里，抹不去的哀怨。  
他是个不肯服输的人，即使被全天下的失败压在身上，他都会理智而冷静地筹划自己的未来。  
也许他的打算并没有什么错——所谓对错，都是事发之后成王败寇的盖棺定论。刘备的努力让诸葛亮多了几分信心，愈发辛勤地帮助他为夺回荆州做准备。  
那日刘备在校场上指着自己的军队兴奋地说，众卿请看，如此威武之师，岂有不胜之理！待到平定江东，我自会挥师北上，一举扫平中原！  
临末，他还低声对身边的诸葛亮说了一句，我必将亲见曹操、孙权二人拜服于我。  
然而，很快他就发现，自己永远也看不到那一天了。

来年春深某日，天色阴沉如蘸饱了墨的笔，似乎随时随地都会滴下炫目的浓重，闷得让人喘不过气来。  
他从一个梦境里惊叫着猛醒，也惊醒了身边的诸葛亮。  
还未来得及诸葛亮开口询问，身体已经被抱得死死，黑暗里传出刘备颤抖的声音。  
孔明，是不是，是不是……  
他似乎要问什么，而那句问话，却是无论如何也说不出口。  
玄德，没事的，不过是场噩梦，忘了就好了。他伸手想去扶刘备躺好，却在厚重的夜色里，碰触到对方头上涔涔的汗水。往下一摸，才发现他的亵衣几乎被完全浸湿。  
他没有再问，刘备也没有再说什么。两人就这样相拥，一直坐到天明。  
第二天傍晚收到洛阳急报的时候，天降大雨。  
雨帘沉沉地垂下来，遮盖了整个成都。放眼望去不见他物，茫茫的唯有一片雨幕。耳畔滚动的，也全部是奔腾的雨声。蜀中，似乎从未有过如此豪雨。没有雷声没有闪电，只有一片狂暴到窒息的落雨，没头没脑地砸下来，好像倾泻了天河，吞没整个人间。  
刘备一步步踏出屋门，走入倾盆暴雨激荡起的滚滚水烟之中，任凭大雨顷刻间湿透了全身。  
眺望向洛阳的方向，然而眼帘里，尽是无边无垠的雨色。  
这场大雨，是不是你带来，要洗掉我们之间的一切。  
在你离去之时。  
仰起头，雨水落入眼睛，刺痛，然后流下。  
心里还在痛么，或者那些仇恨，还是爱意涌动？所有的回忆在心灵的一隅安然静谧，有些颠扑不破的喧嚣，却在此刻都散去了踪迹。  
他从来没有哪一次，感受到如此的空旷……是的，空旷。  
我寄托在你那里的羁绊，都被你带走了。  
嗯？为什么忽然没有雨水了？忽然感到身子一轻的刘备抬起头，发现上面一把油纸伞。  
回过头来，大半个身子湿得透透的诸葛亮冲他眨眨眼。  
回去吧，这伞撑不了多久的。  
你知道么，他……  
我已经知道了。  
刘备低下头，就在这几句话间，伞已经被雨冲开了细长的裂口。雨丝钻入，把他的头发更加紧密地贴在脸上。  
你放不下他。  
放不下。然而我也只能想想这个人。他把想字咬得很重，然后凄楚地一笑。想一想而已，没什么别的了。  
说罢他长长地叹了口气。孔明，你先回去吧，我再在这里待一会，就一会。  
诸葛亮看了看被冲的惨不忍睹的伞，拍拍刘备的肩膀，转过身。  
却没有离开，只是远走了几步，遥遥站在雨里，静静看着雨幕中刘备不甚清晰的孑影。  
如此一夜阒然。来日雨止，却没有看到朝阳。

不过月余，洛阳传来消息，曹丕继承王位没有多久，便逼迫汉帝退位，自己作了皇帝。建安这一年号在傀儡般地存在了二十五个年头之后，悄然写入了终结。  
听到这个消息的时候，刘备正坐在大厅里出神。  
嗯……我知道了。听完了报告之后他异常的平静，只是微微点头。  
曹操一死，曹丕必然有所举动，这是他早就料到的。大汉的国祚能走到哪里他在清楚不过——也许是身体里流着属于这个王朝的血液，就在它在一代代继承中被侵蚀殆尽的过程中，他的心还是和它连着。  
孟德，这次，你做了周文王了。他把目光转向窗外。只可惜，你的敌手不是暴虐的商纣呢。  
他想着，含在嘴边的却是一抹冷笑。那么，退位的皇侄呢？  
小人不知……听说是回去封地了，不过也有传言说，已被曹丕派人暗害。  
哦？他的眼睛里闪着光芒，完全不似悲痛或难过，倒好像一条看到猎物的蛇。  
你去，把这个消息昭告蜀中。不过记住，如果说到皇侄的下落。他微微眯起眼睛。说他遇害便好。还有，别忘了安排祭礼。  
从人有些茫然地领命退下，他却只是阴阴地笑。  
几日后，蜀中治丧，上至汉中王刘备下至百姓，皆为传闻已死的汉帝带孝。刘备亲谥之为孝愍皇帝。  
祭礼上满脸悲痛之色的刘备和华丽的悼词让在场之人无不涕零，而历数的曹魏之残暴罪行，更是让一些热血满腔的武将咬牙切齿，顿足捶胸。  
人的情绪是很容易调动的，尤其是在气氛合适的情况下。于是在群臣悲痛万众泣血的祭礼上，刘备写满庄重的悲伤的眼睛里，一丝从未消散过的晏晏自得兀自森然着。  
他不知道自己对那个有名无实的小皇帝到底是什么态度。恨么？恨大汉江山败坏在他的手上？然而自董卓扶他上这个皇位，他就从来没有过皇帝之实。可怜？怜惜他成为亡国之君，身不能自己，即使死后都无颜面对列祖列宗？似乎也不是，他相信可怜之人必有可恨之处，就像他从来不会怜惜自己那些伤痕累累甚至血迹斑斑的过去。  
他无奈地掸了掸身上的灰。其实说到底，大汉江山在他的心里又有什么意义呢？如果他自己不是姓刘，不是沾了正统的光逐鹿中原，那杆摇摇欲坠的大旗对他又算什么？  
想起那次和诸葛亮对饮，两人皆有醉意，诸葛亮说的一句话。  
天下姓什么，对百姓又有何分别？  
似乎意识到这话听着不是那么回事，诸葛亮马上又讪笑着补充了一句，当然，玄德是仁君，不会听任生民涂炭。  
他自然不会计较诸葛亮的酒后真言，然而他从来没有停止去思索的是，自己究竟要的是什么。  
比如他下定决心的伐吴。夺回荆州、为二弟报仇，多么冠冕堂皇理所当然的理由。然而骨子里却是一股恨在撺掇他。  
无数次从梦中咬牙切齿地惊醒，满眼都是溪水样的碧色双眸，里面写满杀气腾腾。也曾梦到那个已经死去的人，在病榻上挣扎着起身，对着自己抛出阴冷的笑容，他身上的箭伤不断地流着血，鲜红，直到染遍全身。  
这段时间来，消息越来越多，甚至有人弄到了一年前孙权和曹操互通信件的一部分内容。  
真假当然是没准的，不过这对他都无所谓。因为他一篇都不曾看过。不知道是不敢，还是觉得已经没有意义。  
或许像那样，看着它们在火焰里变成黑色的蝴蝶，更加是一件赏心乐事？  
仲谋。他看着火焰一点点吞噬那些自己曾经无比好奇的信件。如今，心已经冷了。他开始忘记那些惶恐的猜测和在暗夜里一点点吞噬灵魂的伤感。他努力让自己相信，现在他们是彻头彻尾的敌人，曾经的温情不过都是自己贬低了尊严换来的 。  
如果自己可以相信。  
他转身走下高台，山风卷起他的素衣，在一片相同的颜色里格外分明。

在群臣的力推下，经过一番仪式性的推辞，刘备还是理所当然地走上了皇帝的宝座。  
他曾经盼望过这一天。然而看着那些同自己出生入死，亲密无间的战友拜倒在朝堂之上的时候，他的心里忽然空落落的。  
大哥……不，陛下，臣弟请求即刻出兵伐吴，为二哥报仇雪恨！张飞是第一个提出建议的大臣。  
刘备听完，轻轻叹了口气，扫视一下群臣。没人做声，诸葛亮更是半仰着头四下观望，好像什么都没听见似的。  
他又叹了口气。丞相意下如何？  
诶……诸葛亮不得不说，才毕恭毕敬地向上一揖。臣认为，我们最大的敌人是曹魏；然而荆州不可不夺回，弟仇不可不报。虽然如此，兵戈乃国家大事，不可不慎，东吴必然要伐，然而伐吴之时，魏国虎视，难免……  
后面的刘备都没听进去。这就是车轱辘话，翻来覆去的说，根本没有重点。他根本不是诚心在给自己建议。  
他皱起了眉头。这些年来他隐约地发觉了，自从自己成为汉中王，诸葛亮和他的关系发生了微妙的变化，即使是依旧亲密无间，可是有些话，却再没听他说起。一些纵情的夜晚，他也只是沉默，或者发出一些配合自己的声音，然后安静地睡去。至于称帝之后，他简直就是在躲着自己了。这不仅让他气愤，却也惶恐。  
尽管心乱如麻，诸葛亮的最后一句话他还是听清楚了的。  
臣以为，应派一上将率五万兵马出击，陛下坐镇成都，如获大胜，陛下可亲出；如否，也可退保江山。这样比较妥当。  
其实这话还是中肯的。刘备暗自点点头，脸上却露不悦之色。  
他沉住气问。那丞相认为，谁可担此重任？  
臣不才，愿与张将军共担此任！  
果然……刘备的心一沉。也没再多说什么，挥挥手宣布退朝。  
群臣退散，刘备唯独留下了诸葛亮。  
你说，你是不是在躲着我？他的目光寒气逼人。  
哪有？臣只是为陛下效犬马之劳而已。诸葛亮的语气很是平淡。虽然已无人在旁，可他依旧恭敬，毫不逾礼。  
他恨恨地站起来，几步跳下台阶，逼视着面前的人。  
诸葛亮！叫出这个几乎是从来未叫过的名字，他忽然觉得有一股寒意在身边游走。  
你为何……他抓住诸葛亮的领子，片刻又无力地松开。你跟我来。说罢他一步步走上金阶，向龙椅走去。  
臣不敢。  
朕叫你上来！你敢抗旨？  
诸葛亮无法，只得跟着他上了台阶。然而刚刚迈上最后一级，他扑通一声跪在龙椅前，再不肯挪动半步。  
刘备站在下面一阶上，停下了脚步。  
你转过身来。他轻声命令道。  
诸葛亮顺服地转过来，依旧跪着，面无表情。  
你是在躲着我，我了解。因为我自己都想要躲着自己。刘备伸出一只手，搭在诸葛亮的肩膀上。你比谁都清楚，我盼这一天盼了多久。然而真的到了这一天，我却连自己都不敢面对了。你说这是为什么？  
诸葛亮微微一笑。有得必有失，如此而已。  
可是我不想再失去了！争雄天下，辛苦我是不怕的，然而看到那么多人为我牺牲，我就已经很愧疚了。现在又和原来生死与共的兄弟因为地位产生隔阂，我真的……尤其是你！你怎么可以背叛……  
我不是背叛，只是迫不得已。你当初是一条鱼，需要我这池水；然而现在你成了龙，我没有理由再留住你，相反，我不得不这样，才能让你不为我所困——记住，你的天地是整个天下。  
为了大业，我必须绝情是么？刘备苦笑着。就好像，就好像当年……我和他们……他的表情忽然愤恨起来。我只是想有个依靠而已！你知不知道，我就好像一个人走在黑夜里，那么多声音在告诉我怎么走，却没有一个人伸出手来，扶我一把……你是唯一一个搀扶着我的人，为什么到了这里，你却要放手……  
因为你的这条路，是没人可以帮你走到底的。你必须一个人，走到黎明。  
即使是你……  
即使是我，还有他们。  
我是不是错了？如果我不选择这条路……是不是我的生命里，至少可以留下一个人？  
你觉得呢？你肯成为他们的娈宠么？没有尊严地被宠着，却不是被爱。  
如果那样，你也不会追随我了。刘备再度苦笑。所以我无论如何，都不可能得到我想要的东西。唉，我曾经那么天真地以为，总有一天我可以凭自己的力量征服他们，然而到了今日，孟德不在了，我也垂垂老矣，才发现，即使征服，我也得不到……呵。他自嘲地笑笑。还好，我得了三分天下，这也算是一种补偿吗？  
诸葛亮倒是有些哭笑不得了。难道你追求的，不是天下么？  
是。然而，虽说这是我的梦想，其中还是有几分被迫无奈的。  
我明白。  
只有你可以永远都明白我的心意，可是你居然……  
我只能说，我对你的感情是不会变的。但是抱歉，这条路，不能再走下去了。诸葛亮的声音冰冷而肃然，仿佛不是来自这个世界，而是上苍降下天命时，不可抗拒的决绝干脆。  
好……刘备重重点点头，突然俯下身去，扳起诸葛亮的脸，深深地吻上他的双唇  
诸葛亮直挺挺地跪着，没有反抗，反而伸手死死抓住刘备的衣襟，用尽全力回应着他的热情。  
从诸葛亮的唇舌里他可以感觉到他的依恋，他的无奈，甚至他在心里哀哀的哭泣。之后自己当年那些果决的离开，一次次狠心的背叛渐次浮上脑海，他知道，他的孔明其实也和那时的他一样。  
为了一个目标，可以牺牲一切。他回忆起当年那些两人共同的狠心谋划，过后一边心疼，一边相视而笑。  
这是最后一次了吧。泪水蒙住他的双眼。那么，到此为止吧。  
他结束了这个长长的吻，抬起头，伸手扶起跪着的诸葛亮。  
你回去吧，帮我拟一道诏令，说明日我要起倾国之兵，御驾亲征。  
啊……这又是为何？诸葛亮大惊失色。  
因为我，还做不到你那么绝情。他停下脚步，轻声回答道。  
请三思，陛下！  
孔明……他回过头来，话语里透着哀伤。你就不能再最后叫我一声玄德么？  
诸葛亮沉默地别过头去。  
呵呵，好，如果有机会，我一定要让你尝尝这个滋味。玩笑的话语，藏不住的是满满的凄凉。

然而刘备的真正出兵，却是拖了好几个月。边关告急的军报，打破了孙权本应宁静祥和的清晨。  
这一天，到底还是来了。他看着撒进屋里的晨晖，水绿色的眼睛里，却蒙了夜色一样浓重的愁云。  
呵呵，自范疆、张达杀了张飞来投奔东吴，这场仗就免不了了。陆逊赤裸着上身，从被窝里坐起身来，一副蛮不在乎的样子。  
或者说，自我夺了荆州，这一天就注定了吧。孙权叹了口气。伯言，他真的恨透我了？  
如果是他勾结曹操来对付你，你会怎么想？看着孙权不答话，陆逊轻轻笑着。何况你和曹操与他和曹操的关系还是不一样的。  
孟德他……孙权的脸色有些异样。总之，我不后悔答应他，但是我也真的不想事情变成这样。  
他如此绝情，你还这样优柔寡断，不怕反受其害么？  
我意已决。把那两个叛国之人送还，送上厚礼作为赔罪，并把那半个荆州依旧还给他。  
荆州不能还！吴侯……  
哼，曹丕观望不肯出兵相助，以我国之力，你觉得能退刘备大军么？  
如果吴侯相信陆逊，逊愿意倾尽全力解次大难！  
孙权笑着坐回到陆逊身边，把他揽进怀里。伯言，我还舍不得你去冒这个险……  
这……陆逊后面的话语被一个霸道的吻夺走。屋子里很快充满了迷醉的声音。  
然而听了这个交换条件的刘备并不领情，红了眼一般喊着要踏平东吴。蜀军一路东进，于猇亭大捷。吴军已经无还手之力。只能被动把守关卡，抵御蜀军的疯狂进攻。  
当走投无路的孙权把都督大印交到陆逊手上的那天，他才等来了刘备珊珊来迟的回信。而那些回答，也不过是再一次的彼此伤害。等不到愈合，心里的伤痕，就这样再次被残忍地撕开。  
他揉碎了那封回信，把它丢到火焰里。他看见那些破碎的纸灰飞上半空，炽热的温度，在冰冷的空气里一点点散尽。  
他把那把玩多时的血玉揣回怀里，起身关上窗子，把一院清冷的月色关在屋外寒夜之中。


	15. 十五、烬朔

刘备背对着大营而立，看着远处山崖边悄悄隐去在云雾中的几骑人马。他微微眯起眼睛，第一次对陆逊有了除了鄙夷以外的其他评价。  
他居然，看出我在山谷里设伏？有意思。他冷冷一笑，转回身走入还在修整的营盘中。  
背水扎营，绵延七百余里——如此气势，倒是连他自己都没有想到。  
兵强马壮，粮草充足。任凭陆逊如何坚守不出，他都相信自己可以陪他耗到最后。  
必灭东吴，必灭东吴。一个声音在他的心里固执地盘亘着，他在夜风里想象在他阶下屈身的孙权——在自己或者他还在世的时候。也许是曹操的去世灌输给他如此的急不可耐，虽然他完全想过，自己会不会像那年的曹操那样，被妄自尊大的疏忽打碎了意满志得的幻梦。  
六月酷暑，他的心和天气一样，焦躁，升腾着毫无耐心的热量。  
陆逊任凭他想尽了办法，就是不肯出战。派人去关下骂阵，听得他自己心都烦了，对方居然送下两壶酒，说各位兄弟为了与我们一战骂阵辛苦，实在过意不去，不如喝了酒水养养精神再继续不迟。  
这样弄得刘备索然无味了，干脆撤了骂阵军兵，只是一味死等。  
在等待中他隐隐感觉到了，有些相似的东西，正在以一种嘲讽的姿态颠覆式地进行着。那些隐忍，那些狂傲，那些冷嘲热讽的等待或者抗争。有什么东西，扭转了样貌，在他身边重复着缭乱的曾经。  
然而毕竟只是感觉而已。他终于没有继续深究下去，只是揉了揉太阳穴。回忆，真的远了，不是说那些如同迷雾深锁般朦胧的事件，而是当时的感觉，再也找不回来了。  
报！陛下，陆逊率大约一千兵马，偷袭我左营！突如其来的军情打断了他的回忆。  
嗯？这天还没黑透，这小子就来劫营？真是活腻了！刘备一声冷笑，拂袖出了御帐。  
陆逊此次袭营，理所当然地败了，而且损失惨重。蜀军在背后疯狂地笑着，嘲弄甚至羞辱的语言迭出，然而受了些轻伤的陆逊连头也不回，一路烟尘向城中奔去。  
刘备冷然看着逃走的吴军，下令停止追击。  
不用追了，过不了多久，他们一个都逃不掉。他自信满满地说。你看，吴军出击，必是按捺不住；劫营失败，又会有损士气。依朕看，破吴之日不远了！  
身旁大臣个个点头，更给了他骄傲的理由。  
所以在收到诸葛亮来信，劝他重新扎营的时候，他只是冷笑着把那信件扔到一边。  
诸葛亮，别以为我离了你就活不了。他缓缓踱出营帐。既然你无情，我也没必要继续把你的话奉为圭臬。战场上的情况，我比你更加了解。  
数日安平。只不过，传说中夕阳在陨落之前的一刻，会燃烧得格外灿烂。

陆逊用毛巾撩起清水，轻轻地擦拭着身上的伤口。  
火辣辣的疼，让他不仅倒抽一口冷气。  
手忽然被抓住，毛巾落入了另一只手掌中。他吃惊地抬头，正看见孙权的一双碧眼。  
你真是不小心。轻声的埋怨，抬手帮他擦拭。  
吴侯……你怎么来了？  
来看看你。看来我是来对了，你果然没照顾好自己。  
我贸然出兵，损失惨重。还请吴侯责罚！陆逊忽然退后一步，头低低地下垂，掩盖了他眼里藏不住的笑意。  
兵败大事，你确实该罚！孙权故作怒意，然后直接扑上去抱紧陆逊，压低声音。就用你的身体补偿兵败的损失好了……  
呃……现在还不行……陆逊用力推开他的纠缠。今日晚上，还有好戏给你看。  
哦？孙权扬了眉。什么好戏？  
陆逊深沉一笑。吴侯就在军中稳坐，看我如何让刘备葬身火海！  
孙权身子一震，差点就站了起来。然而稳稳心神，还是扶着桌子让自己平静下来。  
看来……伯言是早有准备了？他勉强地维持着笑容，声音却明显小了几分。  
没错！呵呵，这次我明知必败，还出兵劫营，就是为了让刘备掉以轻心。想不到，他还真的中了计！今夜他必然以为我军刚退，不会再来，正是反败为胜的大好机会。  
这么说，你受伤，也是苦肉计了？  
陆逊点点头，慢慢凑上孙权的近前。吴侯忘了，当年刘备如何伪以示弱，使诈于你？这次，就叫做以其人之道，还治其人之身。  
他的声音越压越低 ，让孙权有种错觉，好像一切惨状，都已历历在目。  
于是夷陵的大火燃烧起来的时候，他竟然对陆逊有了那么一点一闪而过的怨恨。  
伯言。他突然擎住陆逊拿起令箭的手。还是不要下令追击了吧……  
怎么，心疼了？陆逊笑得有些张狂。吴侯难道还是没有记住当年的教训么？  
这次他如此惨败，再加上他已年过六旬，难道还有反扑的机会么？如果伤蜀军太重，让魏国渔翁得利，对我们又有什么好处？看似理直气壮的反驳，实际上愈发没有底气。  
陆逊似乎看穿了他的心思。吴侯不是说，此次战役，皆听从于逊么？那就莫怪我君命不受了。  
孙权沉默地看着令箭落地，两队军马，一路烟尘。  
一个时辰过去了，孙权只是愣愣地站在高台上，看着面前吞噬天地的烈火。  
那一瞬仿佛重回赤壁，一只手轻轻拍在那人的肩上，道一声幸会。  
转回头来，一个温媚的笑脸。于是整个赤壁的火色，都成了与他共舞的华宴。  
而如今，同样一场大火，葬送的，不只有这些而已。从尚未冰冷的余烬里，他听到了那个人无助的叹息。  
战报频传。刘备的部队，一支一支被击垮；他的爱将马良没于军中，黄权走投无路投降魏国；甚至他自己，都已经被包围在马鞍山之上，进退无路。  
是复仇的快感么，还是……  
深深的悲哀顷刻间攫住他的心。  
伯言！他忽然失去理智一样的大吼。停止围困马鞍山！快下令！  
吴侯。陆逊皱了皱眉。这可是生擒刘备的大好时机啊，怎么能放弃？  
生擒？我如果是他，必然自杀不可。  
他五次三番利用你背叛你，杀之有何可惜？再说，即使现在传令，恐怕也来不及了。陆逊满不在乎地撇撇嘴，不理会孙权的命令。  
伯言你……孙权恨恨一跺脚。好，你不传令，我亲自去总可以吧？  
说罢下台上马，绝尘而去，留下目瞪口呆的陆逊，一个人立在被火灼热了的夜风里。

在马鞍山怪石嶙峋的山顶慢慢苏醒，刘备挣扎着张开眼睛。  
快看，陛下醒了！  
陛下！陛下！  
他想回答，无奈喉咙干涩到疼痛，发不出任何声音。眼皮沉重得像是灌了铅，只想沉睡，只想沉睡。  
一直沉睡，就可以把这一切当成一场梦，而不是，击碎了他幻梦的重锤。  
告诉我，这不是真的。  
他不是没有失败过，他所经历过的失败甚至可以让他习惯到泰然处之。  
他还没有遗忘那些日子，在失败和凌辱之后，依旧微微上扬的嘴角。也许他不那么自信，可他能够坚强。那个时候他还聪明，伪装了一切锋芒俯身侍人，终于一朝龙腾。  
然而今天，一切都结束了。  
他再无法泰然，再难以坚强。以弱示人，不骄不躁，稳中求胜……他再没有那时的聪明睿智，一些膨胀了的欲望，把他的心灵扭曲成令他自己看了都会愕然的形状，绝望地埋葬了他的未来。  
那个时候……他的眼角滴下泪水。那个时候的梦想，得到了，竟然从未让他快乐。  
而自己失去的，又岂能是那些烟云所能弥补？  
抱着太过美好的憧憬，毕竟走入黑暗吧。冰冷的黑暗。仿佛生命，从未有过任何色彩。那些斑斓，于是全是幻觉。  
陛下……有人在哭泣。  
现在……如何了？吃力地发出一点声音，马上有人围拢在身边。  
现在的情况危急的很……吴军围山，无法突围啊！  
他点点头，没错，山下喊话听得清清，就是，活捉刘备。  
呵，苦涩的笑浮在布满尘灰的脸上，活捉无所谓，只怕是，现在的我不知如何面对仲谋你啊……  
报！吴军增兵，山已被团团围住！  
混账，就不能拼死突围吗？  
大人……我军伤亡惨重，突围……恐怕无望。  
即使我们全军覆没，也要保护陛下突围！传令，继续往山下冲！  
算了……刘备摆摆手。不必了。他们要抓的人是朕……呃……我一个人下去，可保你们平安。  
这怎么可以？群臣齐齐跪倒。陛下不可！不可如此！  
仿佛，又回到那个时候，战败无处可归，他遣众人离去。于是在汤汤的河水面前，君臣相对跪拜，硬是撑起他忍辱负重的决心。  
然而现在，再不是最初。  
无路可退，无路可退。我不是回到了起点，而是接近了终点。虽然它们可能惊人的相似。  
那么众卿说，我们还有什么办法？  
我等拼死一战，保陛下脱险！  
真的不必了。此次失败，都是我一人之责，这个皇帝我不配，不配啊！  
陛下不要这么说……  
好了，不要多说了。他挣扎着站起来，反手扯掉身上破碎的御甲和黄袍。  
一身素服，血迹斑斑，他踉踉跄跄地望山下走去。  
曾有人道我爱民，也有人说我仁慈，呵，我怕是辜负了这贤名……到如今，不能再让任何人为我而死了……通天的权力，原来就是一柄利剑，刺穿敌人，也必将刺穿朋友，最后刺穿自己。可是谁又能清醒，谁又能不重蹈一代代鲜血淋漓的覆辙……  
忽然一切都变得不真实。有人来阻拦，被他粗暴地推开，有些大臣甚至以死相谏。  
他夺过他们手里的剑，锋利的刃在他的手掌上留下道道血痕。他们扑上来，抱紧他的大腿，阻止他向前迈步。  
整个马鞍山上，哭声一片。  
各位不要勉强我，就算是我这个做皇帝最后一次命令你们，放朕，下山。  
陛下……  
他甩开无言的众臣，一路没入漆黑的夜色中。

孙权一人独骑，飞也般赶到马鞍山下。  
吴军攻势正猛，即使下了停止进攻的命令，也有些止不住的飞箭，在空中划出凄厉的火光。  
孙权收住杀红了眼睛的军队，安静地看着山上狼狈不堪的蜀军。  
忽然有一个熟悉的身影，蹒跚着向自己走来。隔着滚滚烟尘和夜色看的不大明晰，然而他可以确定，那个人，绝对是他——  
玄德？一人催马上了山，迎面拦住来人。是你么？  
是我。刘备凄楚地笑着，仰起头平静地看着孙权，看他翻身下马，来到自己面前。  
你怎么会……  
我来以身换取将士们性命。你可以活捉我，但是请放过我的军队。  
孙权愕然了。这不像你。他摇头。我以为，你宁可死，也不肯为我所擒。  
那么说明你还不了解我。我死了，数十万蜀军必然全军覆没。而为了保住我军将士，即使被你活捉，我也愿意。为了想要达成的目标，我可以不惜一切代价。  
你知道落在我手里，意味着什么？孙权冷冷地围着他绕了一个圈，好像在参观什么有趣的东西。  
不清楚。不过我知道一点，以我现在的年龄，即使娈宠都是不配的了。自嘲的笑，语气淡然如水。  
你好像一点都不怕。  
我为什么要怕？经历过这么多，我已经无所谓了。只是这些年来我有些丧失了原本的心性，此举若能让它复原，就是值得的。  
你……孙权完全搞不明白刘备的意思，只是蹙着眉盯着他。  
我知道你不会明白。没关系，现在你不需要明白什么。你只要带我回去，然后解除马鞍山之围，就足够了。  
无论我回去之后会如何对待你？  
刘备慢慢踱步上前，他的鼻尖，几乎碰到孙权的脸。  
你知道么，其实我一直都是信任你的，仲谋。  
信任……么？孙权瞠目，片刻，泪水忽然涌上眼眶。  
两人如此相对，久久无言。  
对不起……几乎是同时，脱口而出。也几乎是同时，泪水滴落下来，砸在无声的黑暗里。  
即使再也回不去，也能给对方，也给自己一个机会，彼此珍重。我们都是注定不能拥有对方的人，无论选择哪条路，都会在这个终点汇合。  
还好，我们曾经拥有过彼此……  
你走吧。孙权忍住了心里压抑已久的渴望，慢慢转回身去。  
什么？刘备有些不相信自己听到的话。  
带着你的军队，赶快离开这里。我就是来下令撤军的。  
为什么，你……  
歃血为盟，万世通好，互为依托，有难共当……玄德，你答应过我，一世安和。  
说罢翻身上马，之余得刘备悚然而立，缄默无言。  
自此以后，我们之间，再无相欠。  
这是刘备此生，听到孙权所说的最后一句话。  
蜀军缓缓退入白帝城。陆逊虽然带兵来赶，无奈已经来不及，加上孙权的极力反对，东吴终于也撤了军。  
之后两国修好盟约，继续共同对付曹魏。  
然而自那以后，刘备的身体便一天天垮下去。他的眼睛里再无以往的火焰般的斗志和灵动，行动也日渐迟缓。他真正变成一个行将就木的老人，再没有决心，再没有企盼，再没有热情。  
他不肯回去成都，说那天府之国，是进取之地，不是自己这样静待天年的人应该回去的地方。  
再无人能燃起他的生命之火，仿佛一个失去了灵魂的人，痛恨自己毫无目的的行尸走肉。  
他就是这样的人，如果生命没有了追求，就不如让它息灭。  
他把白帝的行宫改名永安，谁都能从这名字里看出他萎靡了的心灵。  
他不是个追求安和的人，除非是死亡。他为他那些执著和疯狂的追求而活着，当没有追求可以满足他的时候，他就会平静地停下脚步，转身走向永远的安宁。  
永远。  
一年就这样过去了，他越来越多的时间是躺在榻上，呆呆地凝视着天花板，或是对着熏香炉升起的袅袅烟气，出神半晌。他越来越沉默，越来越喜怒无常。永安宫里，笼罩着令人窒息的气氛。  
直到有一天，他流着泪从梦中惊醒，说我要见丞相。  
如果说他在这个世界上还有什么牵挂的话，这是他唯一残存的期待了。  
其他，就让它们随风吧。

之后的东吴发生了很多事情，然而这就仅和孙权一个人有关了。  
几年后孙权也称了帝号。然而他的国家，却自那日开始，便再也没有往日的平静。一些足以翻覆一个王朝的浪涛，其实从那个时候就开始暗自汹涌。  
孙权的性情变得乖戾多疑。宫廷里越来越多的钩心斗角，朝堂上愈发纷乱的政治斗争，一件件都在挑战他不再坚强的心智。他再没有年轻时的果决豪迈，那些阴冷的帝王黄昏之相，在他的身上逐日凸显。  
于是在儿子们为了继承人的位置你争我夺的时候，吴宫全部的血腥之气瞬间蔓延开来。  
他看着无数的人走向毁灭，直接，或者间接，因为他。他却依旧用那一成不变的表情平静地逼视，如同面对一场大戏，欣赏之余还不忘了挑三拣四。  
除了陆逊的死讯传来，他曾有那么片刻动容，当他看到赐给陆逊的酒壶，已经空空如也的时候。然而那张森然的面具很快覆盖上了他的面孔。如同江东，经秋不落的叶。  
他生命中最后的二十九年头都属于孤独。直到发觉属于他的岁月已经走向尽头之时，他才觉得，自己的生命其实冗长而寒冷。  
太元二年的某个阴冷的清晨，宫里的宦官们惊恐地发现，七十一岁的孙权已经在床上变得冰冷僵硬。他的神色安静而祥和，好像回到了他远离暴戾的青年时代，那个碧眼如水的吴主。  
在他的枕下，他们发现了一些玉石的碎片——正是自那年大破蜀军后，再未见他拿出来过的血玉。


	16. 十六、晓临

帝位其实是毒物。如果拿孙权称帝后的吴宫的渗出的戾怨和一生多行残暴临终时却还算和蔼的曹操，有些事情就明晰了。虽然这些事情对于皇帝本身来说，并算不上什么。  
然而刘备没有机会去思考这些了，他的生命，定格在章武三年的夏季。  
临终前的几个月时间里，他以一种惊人的速度衰老下去，以至于奉召来永安的诸葛亮第一眼看到他时，惊诧半晌。  
刘备对着有些讶异也有些尴尬的诸葛亮伸出手来，脸上带笑。他忽然感觉，被高高在上的地位所掩埋的记忆，在一点一滴悄然觉醒。  
孔明，你终于来了。他笑着伸出手去。东征的时候你没去送行，我还以为你再也不想见我了呢。  
诸葛亮没有回答，愣怔地，缓步挪到他面前，垂首而立。  
哈，我明白，是不是上次你还觉得我不管胜败，总能回去。这次你怕再也见不到我了是么？  
诸葛亮依旧没有出声，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。从脸上绷紧的肌肉可以看出，他的牙关咬得死死。  
刘备伸手抓过他握成拳头的手，一根根展开白皙修长的手指，把自己的手按在他的掌心里。  
别忍着，如果想哭就哭出来吧。我不会再勉强你，希望你也不要太过勉强自己才好。唉，是我对不起你，如果不是我没有听从你的建议重新扎营……  
还说这些干什么呢……诸葛亮终于潸然泪下，跪扑到刘备怀里。  
原谅我……请你原谅我……他的泪水也簌簌落在锦衾上，渲开透明的形状。  
一切都过去了，一切也即将过去，剩下的时间不管有多少，都只属于与世无争的安宁平和。  
也许像他这样的人，只有在这样的时候，才会去享受淡定无争的生命。  
庭花落尽。他无力地斜倚在院子的树下，想象着自己的人生好似这落花一样凋零的样子。  
必然是不及这般凄美吧。他慵懒地露出一个笑容。  
主公——从再见面之后，诸葛亮就一直这样称呼他——来喝点水吧。诸葛亮端着水碗走进院落。  
他欠身接过，仰头喝下。  
慢点，小心呛到。诸葛亮帮他擦擦滴在衣服上的水，一边温柔地轻声嘱咐，好像在照顾一个幼童。他微笑地看着温和的诸葛亮，乐得抛弃那些劳神费心的苦思，安然享受他的照顾。  
他也确实该停下脚步了，曾有的热情都已远离，即使有些心性悄然回归，也不复当初。寒夜的路走到了尽头，他也可以疲惫地坐下来，再次享受一个人温暖的怀抱，然后沉入一个又一个梦境里。  
他的梦境愈发冗杂繁复，都是些已经故去的人，面容模糊却从容。他试图碰触他们，重温属于他们的温暖或冰冷。虽然从未如愿，不过他知道，自己离他们不远了。  
最近的天总是阴沉沉的，连天的霪雨霏霏，从早到晚都不见曾经温暖的疏朗日光。他的身体和天气一样，颓靡而无力。  
又下雨了。他瞥一眼窗外，轻轻叹了口气。有些该说的话，到了该说的时候了。  
传入众臣和两位皇子，他把早已想好的话毫无生气地背了一遍。大家跪在地上垂泪静听，这种气氛弄得他心里无比沉闷。  
安排的应该很到位很严密了，至于之后会不会发生什么……那也不是我能操心的事。该说的说了该做的做了，无论怎样我都可以放心了。  
丞相……上前来。他无力地招招手，连说话都断断续续模糊不清。  
听我一句话……阿斗的能力，朕清楚。他绝非进取之君。如果你看他还有希望，就辛苦一些辅佐他；如果实在不行……他的眉眼间忽然露出狡猾的揶揄之色。你就不要费这个劲了。凭你的才能做皇帝绰绰有余，干脆废了他，自立为帝。  
此言一出群臣震恐，诸葛亮满头是汗跪在地上磕头表决心。却只有面对着他的刘备，能从他的眼睛里看到一丝哭笑不得。  
怎么样啊孔明，我是说到做到的。他像个孩子一样笑起来，盯着诸葛亮的眼，眼神把他恶作剧成功的骄傲显露无疑。  
诸葛亮站起身来的时候，也扔给他一个不易察觉的笑。玩笑，适可而止吧。  
还是那般会心。虽然，不再如初。 

吩咐过两个皇子，该交代的也就都说完了。他疲惫地挥挥手，让大臣都下去，之后独留下孔明。  
你明知道我要留你，还想走。他扯住诸葛亮的袖子，吃力地坐起身。  
诸葛亮想要去扶他，却被他按在塌边坐下。  
我还没到什么都不能做的份上呢。他笑道。现在是什么时候了？  
嗯……应该是定更了吧。  
外面还在下雨？刘备的精神变得很好，问东问西。不过他自己和诸葛亮心里都清楚，这就是所谓的回光返照。  
诸葛亮起身去窗边看了看。好像还在下着，主公。  
哦……你回来吧，小心着凉。  
诸葛亮在他身边坐下，握住他伸过来的手掌。温热而嶙峋。  
呐，干嘛那种表情看着我？刘备笑得愈发张狂。总会有这天的不是吗？  
听说孟德去世的时候，没有人在旁边——他把所有人都赶了出去，然后自己一个人安静地离世。你说，都到了这个时候，他还在顾虑什么？  
也许他觉得，没有人配的上陪他走过最后一段路。他是个很骄傲的人，即使离开，也要自己一个人走。  
很有道理……呵呵，不知如果我在那里，他会不会留下我。  
诸葛亮不由得一笑。你还真会想。不过我敢打赌，他一定是希望你在他身边的，然而如果你一直留在他左右，到了最后他也会把你赶走的。  
有趣。刘备微微点点头。所以说，有些事啊，都只能想想罢了。  
那么你，是不是也想他们陪在身边呢？诸葛亮俯下身，在刘备耳边轻轻吐息。  
我倒是经常能想起他们。不过……也只是想想而已。他说着竟苦笑起来。果然是快要不行的人了，我竟然，记不清他们确切的容貌。  
如果不能记得，忘了也好。  
我忘的东西太多了，甚至都怀疑，现在的我，是不是都变成了另外一个人。然而我也不知道，如果变了，都是哪里不同了呢？  
人都是会变的……  
两人就这样相互执手而谈，外面的更鼓响过，两声，三声，四声……  
铜壶漏断，屋里只有两人的低声细语。  
而那声音，终于也渐渐沉静。  
刘备的手一点点变冷，眼神也逐渐涣散下来，完整的语句吐出来，都变得支离破碎。  
主公大概是倦了，如果实在很累，就休息吧。  
没关系，还有一点时间的……孔明，这次一别，再见面恐怕就难了。  
别这么说，总会再见的……诸葛亮似乎是想做出一个释然的笑，可是滑落的泪水在他的脸上氤氲开的却是说不尽的凄然。  
是啊，分开多久的人都会再见……我将会见到两个兄弟，那些陪我出生入死的将士，还有……我永远念念不忘的人……这一次，不再是我必须独行的漫漫长夜，我终于也可以放开顾虑，和他们一并前行……  
是呀，趁着现在赶快享受吧，要不等过几年江东那位来了，恐怕就不好办了呢。诸葛亮一边流着泪还在调笑。  
那么你呢？刘备毫不客气地回敬道。  
我怎样都好……能陪你走过你生命里的寒夜，我已经很满足了。诸葛亮转过头指着窗外。你看，今天居然是个晴天哪。  
刘备吃力地聚集已经模糊的视线，从窗帘的缝隙中向窗外望去。没错，连绵经月的雨居然在这个清晨不知不觉地止息，被雨水洗刷过的苍穹上映满了朝阳的华彩。朝霞澄澈，纷纷扬扬于东方的天边。  
诸葛亮含泪走到窗边，彻底拉开厚重的垂帘。  
金灿灿的晨光一瞬间洒落在屋内，照亮了每一个曾经冻结的角落。  
刘备忽然感到从未有过的纯净晏如，他在这一刻，体会到了完完全全的满足。  
是的，经历艰辛的追寻，其实那晨曦终可破晓，哪怕是在最后一刻。或许人的一生，需要的也不过那样一瞬。  
他含笑慢慢闭上双眼，晨晖在他的眸子里扩散开透明的涟漪。他的面前，黎明无声地降临在整个天下。


End file.
